Time
by Roxyturbo222
Summary: When she catches Inuyasha cheating on her, all she can do is find herself again, making some mistakes and learning how to love again along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Shock

Chapter One

Shock

She was sitting on the fountain peering over her homework when she felt him. She looked up and found golden eyes on a handsome square face smiling at her. Her heart skipped a beat in this revelation.

"Hey Inuyasha." She said smiling back at him

He sauntered up beside her and sat down glancing at the book she had propped open in front of her along with the paper sitting in her lap. "Back at ya babe," he stated before kissing her cheek.

Her cheeks inflamed at the display. She loved this man, well half demon very much. He was a tall, muscular man with silver straight shag hair and brilliant golden eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him when his smile faltered somewhat.

"We still on for our date tomorrow night?" He asked standing back up again.

"We sure are," She smiled at him starting to put her homework up in her bag to prepare to leave for class.

He began to walk backwards smirking at her as he left. She watched him disappear around the corner. They had been dating for over three years now and lately she had begun to feel him sort of pull away, they had been dating since the end of their sophomore year of high school. Starting out the beginning of the sophomore year of college she had started seeing less and less of him and could not figure out why this was happening as of late.

She started walking to her class where she happened to share it with her boyfriends older brother Sesshomaru. He always appeared cold and uncaring towards everyone and everything.

Entering the classroom she saw him already there as usual. He was punctual for everything never once had she witnessed him late for anything. Visually he was more handsome than Inuyasha, he was taller than him and had a statuesque physique with a short proper side part haircut to his smooth silver hair and square face extremely similar to Inuyasha; along with what could only be described as sparkling golden eyes. When he looked at you, you felt as if he was piercing your soul with his unwavering eye contact.

Since he was the only person she knew in the classroom by default she made sure to sit far away from him to avoid those ever glaring eyes. Pulling out her book for the class along with a notebook preparing for the lecture that was soon to be given by the professor.

He had sensed her aura before she entered the room anticipating the wave of honey that always permeated a room when she came into it. She was one of the most stunning women he had ever seen. Whenever he looked at her he couldn't help the wave of jealousy that came over him. His half-brother always took advantage of her even though they had been dating for three years or so and for two of those years Inuyasha had been cheating on her. Her heart shaped face, big roundish-almond cerulean eyes, and petite hourglass figure were enough to make any mans jaw drop to the floor and drool to expel from his mouth. What drew his attention towards her was the way that her pure semblance overwhelmed his own powerful demonic aura.

He felt her come in to the class room and seemingly on purpose choose a seat that was far from him. He had a reputation for being cold and emotionless which was far from the truth he was just really good at internalizing it. Before he said or did anything it was always purposely and well thought out. He also didn't care much for small talk or chatter in general, just rubs him the wrong way and annoys him; hence why his younger half-brother always got on his nerves, he never shut up or thought about what his consequences would be for the things he said or did.

The class turned their attention to the professor when he sidled into the room immediately putting chalk to the board writing out what the assignments would be for this coming month. When the lecture was finally over Kagome packed her book bag up and left.

Her purse vibrated bringing her out of her thoughts of needing to keep her schedule as open as possible at nights now to be able to accommodate the upcoming nightly research necessary for this class.

 _Hey kags, we are goin to have to cancel the date tmrw nite, my dad saddled me with some work thing to go to I cant get out of it. Sry babe we will have to resched._

Her heart sank as she saw those words. This was what had been happening lately canceling and rescheduling. She just wanted to see her boyfriend and everything in the universe seemed to be happening to keep them apart lately. It was just depressing and she sighed responding back.

 _That is ok Inu, I understand your father needs you. We will just try for maybe some other day this weekend._

His response was quick and just an emoji with a sad face on it. She wanted to see him before the day ended so she knew that he would be in the band room practicing for his bands upcoming act that they were performing at the Java shop on the corner of campus. Opening the door to the band room slightly she could see it was basically empty. She was thinking that perhaps he wasn't actually there like she had believed he would be. Then she heard a moan.

Right there in front of her she could see silver hair and a firm buttock planted between long shapely spread legs. Shock was all she could register, she couldn't see what the woman looked like other than those gorgeous long legs and she could tell from the groans coming from the males mouth that it was her Inuyasha.

Finally getting the ability back to move she quietly shut the door hoping to god that they didn't hear the door open. She was almost positive she hadn't made a sound when she had witnessed her heart breaking piece by piece. So many things were going through her mind, first and foremost was she couldn't cry, not here not yet. She walked aimlessly just trying to breath. The pain she was feeling in her chest and stomach was enough to make her sick. She made sure to cover her scent now that she was worried about him smelling her and knowing that she possibly witnessed this.

How long had this been going on? How long had she been so naive to not notice all the red flags lately? All the babes, cancellations, and quick meetings that they had had for the past few months. It was all her fault that he strayed, this she knew from what they had been arguing about ever since their senior year of high school. Why did she have to have this idea that saving herself for marriage was worth it? Didn't this show that he just disregarded it and obviously men did need sex like he had said.

She honestly had no idea what to do right now, right now she felt numb, in denial like she wasn't alive. She needed to just go home and think, that was all she could come up with rationally to do. Obviously her instincts were to go home because she looked up and found herself at the bus stop seated on the bench and looking up at the bus that would take her home. She didn't even know how long it had been since she had witnessed Inuyasha with his body wrapped up with some woman.

The bus had pulled up to the shrine before she knew it and she smiled halfheartedly at the driver and stepped off the bus. She slowly walked up the steps breathing in the fresh air that the shrine had to offer to help clear her mind. On the bus ride she pretty much came up with exactly what she was going to do about the situation. Inuyasha had been her friend since elementary school the first time he had ever invited her over she was twelve. His family treated her like she was family and loved her dearly. Lord Inutaisho had always accepted her and doted on her like she was his own daughter. She would miss him and his family but decided that she would break up with him. Kagome was not a doormat that you could walk all over and take advantage of.

For now she would just ignore his texts and avoid him like the plague she would just go straight to class and then back to home. Right now she knew she wasn't in a sane or stable mind so she would take the week off to get her mind set, at this point she was hurting upset and angry. Contacting her friend who lived in the city her mind was set, if Inuyasha could cheat on her then she was a free woman already without verbally breaking up with him.

Authors note: I am normally extremely bad with starting something and not finishing it. I have completed four chapters already but I prefer to edit before posting. I do plan on posting pretty regularly and will just depend on my mood and what I have done to post future chapters. So please bear with me. Personally author notes tend to bug me if they are to often or long, so there will not be much of that from me unless I deem it necessary for any reason.


	2. Chapter 2: Shots

Chapter Two

Shots

She had never gone out to a club before; she was hurt, upset and sore all over from her heartache. She had reached out to her best friend Sango and decided to go to her apartment for comfort. When she had arrived at the apartment she immediately burst into tears spilling all of what transpired and had seen to her friend. It was now approaching ten o'clock at night and Sango had suggested it was best to get her mind off of Inuyasha and the optimum way to do that was to go out and drink.

Kagome wasn't a big drinker _usually_ just drinking wine here and there when her friends had it and that summed up her run-ins with alcohol for the most part. Now she knew it probably wasn't the brightest idea but she had nothing to lose right now. Her friend had loaned her a black halter dress that only came to her knees and she had put her hair up in a messy bun with strands coming out to frame her face.

Sango had come back in holding a bottle of Captain Morgan and some Pepsi. "Wowza there!" she exclaimed sitting on her bed setting down the drinks.

Kagome blushed at this compliment, "Thanks Sango, so what is this? And what is tonight's plan?"

With a big smirk on her face her friend replied, "Well I invited my Miroku of course and he is bringing his friend Bankotsu, you remember Bank right?"

Blushing even darker at this comment, of course she remembered Bank. He always said he loved her and was just waiting for her to become single so they could _"mingle"_.

"Sango," she drew out the o with a slight whine. "I don't need to be set up or anything I only found out this afternoon that he was cheating on me and we still don't know how long this has been going on!"

"First of all, neither Miroku or I are trying to set you up with him." She stated pouring two shots and two glasses of Pepsi. "He just _happens_ to be Miroku's best friend and you are _my_ best friend so its only natural you guys have to see each other from time to time. Second of all, it doesn't matter how _long_ he has been cheating on you it only matters that now you know and you are no longer going to stand for it." she finished saying by standing up and handing Kagome a shot.

She took a whiff of the alcohol coming from the glass handed to her and it made her stomach knot. "What is the Pepsi for?" she asked trying to distract Sango from the shot that she was currently holding.

"Stop trying to distract me from taking the shot, just take the shot and chase it with the Pepsi." She said taking her own and watching Kagome eye hers warily.

With another stern look from Sango, Kagome finally took the shot and coughed after she swallowed the harsh liquid feeling a burning sensation in her esophagus. Reaching for the Pepsi cup she downed the amount of liquid in it again inflaming her throat this time from the carbonation. Taking a moment to pull herself back together she looked up to Sango who was smirking at her while pouring another one.

It was at this moment that Kagome's body began to feel like it was heating up all over down to her fingertips and she shuttered. Shaking her head slightly she felt a little weird not as upset and like she wanted more. She easily accepted the next shot downing it as well.

"That's the way to do it!" Sango cheered, taking her own second shot. "Now Kagome this is very important maximum seven shots tonight you are a light weight its either the seven shots or four shots and two mixed drinks nothing more, we don't need you throwing up like that one time that you drank too much." She said bringing up the ONE time that Kagome drank too much, to which was why she didn't partake in it that often.

"I promise, but you better be with me the whole night Sango. No ditching me!" she said narrowing her eyes at her best friend, sitting down on the bed again. Before Sango could respond they were interrupted by a knock.

She watched her squeal and run to the door. Opening it and greeting her boyfriend with a deep kiss. Kagome blushed at their PDA while she saw Bankotsu peering over Miroku's shoulder.

Was it just her or was Bank looking hot tonight? His well-built body with his triangular face and deep blue eyes shining back at her with a slight smirk. She was hoping Sango didn't tell the boys anything of what happened between her and Inuyasha.

Everyone made their way back to Sango's room where Sango and her sat on the bed while the boys sat on the desk and chair. She watched as they kept pouring shots and at Kagome's last count she was now at five. Her body was feeling really warm all over and her vision was feeling slightly dizzy.

"Well it is time that we go, so lets hop in the cab downstairs and go people!" Miroku stated standing up reaching out for Sango's hand.

Bankotsu followed suit behind them reaching for Kagome's hand. She hesitated slightly but decided there was no harm in it. She felt an excitement run through her as their hands made contact. Not really understanding what it might mean she took a closer look at Bankotsu; he was very attractive in his gray v-neck t-shirt and beige carhart jeans. Brushing off the confused feeling; summing it up to being tipsy and nothing more she followed wordlessly behind him.

They all climbed into the cab together talking and laughing as they made their way to the club. Once they finally entered Club Night, Kagome could feel the beat and music pulsing through her liquored up body. She had the sudden urge to dance but first her and Sango were on a mission to get a mix drink. The boys had made their way through the small crowd to a section where they could all sit down and drink. Kagome carried two drinks with her while Sango had the other two.

Kagome smiled at Bankotsu as she sat down next to him giggling at something her friend had said on the way to the table. The music was so loud, along with the lights flashing and moving all around to where she had to lean in to Bank to just to talk to him. "I hope you are ok with cheap rum and coke, that was all that Sango was willing to pay for."

He smiled and leaned towards her to reply, "I am not picky about free alcohol Kagome."

Suddenly a catchy tune came on and Kagome started swaying to it getting the urge to dance. "I love this song!" she exclaimed to Bank causing him to stand up, offering her his hand once more.

With the alcohol running through her veins she had forgotten Inuyasha for now. Again her hand felt a jolt of warmth sweep through her entire body as they made contact. He lead her to the dance floor where he brought her closer and their chests were now touching. He smiled genuinely at her causing her to blush, not that you could tell with how dark it was and she was quite sure her cheeks had a permanent flush on her cheeks due to her level of intoxication.

With her breath catching in her throat his hands began to slide down her sides causing her mouth to open slightly with a gasp. He smirked and turned her around with his hands; when their eyes broke contact she could once again feel the music and drink pumping through her body. She began moving her hips in time with the beat grinding up against Bankotsu causing him to groan. She bit her lower lip for a few moments really getting into the song and also feeling his warm hands on her hips gripping her.

Even though her and Inuyasha dated for a very long time, their make out sessions never went that far. She was always hesitant to let him feel her in fear of it going too far. Currently with Bank she didn't have any plans of stopping anything if they were to go further. With the state of mind she was in she thought of the pain that Inuyasha had brought her and maybe, just maybe she needed comfort of the physical kind. They danced for a few more songs only causing Kagome's body to get hotter and hotter.

She turned in Bankotsu's arms swaying slightly and put her hands on his chest. He looked her in her eyes as if asking a question having trouble focusing himself. She wasn't a hundred percent positive of what his question was but she had a great idea of what it could be. She nodded and grabbed his hands leading him towards the door to leave.

"Kagome, slow down just for a minute. I gotta tell Miroku I am taking you home," He said thoughtfully and dragging her behind him to where Miroku and Sango were currently making out in a booth. "Hey Miroku, Kagome is tired and tipsy, so I am going to see her home alright? You guys be safe getting home!"

Miroku pulled away from his girlfriend grinning like a drunken idiot. "Ok dude, we are going back to Sango's soon anyways." he slurred while gripping his woman's ass making her giggle and blush.

Rolling their eyes and resumed walking to the exit, they made their way to a cab. Once they got into the back Bankotsu gave them the address for the shrine; she was surprised he remembered her address. "Bank I really cant afford to have my mom see me drunk," She said slurring her words.

"Well then where would you like to go Kagome?" He questioned raising his eyebrows at her, "we can go somewhere and eat to help you sober up if you would like?"

He was being so polite and thoughtful she couldn't help but get turned on more than she already was from his hands on her at the club. She looked into his azure eyes the best she could since her mind was reeling. "What about your place? I just dont feel like going anywhere really and I do NOT want to go home."

He seemed surprised by her answer but nodded his head anyway and told the cab driver his own address instead. The rest of the cab ride was in silence causing Kagome to lose some of her nerve. Finally they had arrived outside of his apartment building and he lead Kagome inside.

"Sorry for the mess when we get inside I wasn't expecting company." He apologized while they made their way to his door. Once he opened it for them he turned on the light and turned towards the kitchen. "Is there anything I can get you ma'am?" He said jumbling his words somewhat.

She laughed at his question while shutting and locking the door. She proceeded to his couch looking at the stack of books on the end table. The apartment living room was small with just a couch and a chair along with a t.v. and the end table. "I would take another drink if you have any..." She trailed off as she began to look for the remote to put on some background noise at least, now that she was here and in his apartment she seemed to sober up some and slightly freak out. It was not really dirty in his apartment just books and paper seemed askew and randomly placed through out.

She had known Bank for years, longer than she knew Inuyasha and being alone with him when he was looking so sexy, was bothering her. She was now single (unofficially) but still it counted and she had sex on her mind. She had been on the pill for years now because she had, had an irregular painful period so she wasn't truly worried about that, but STD's were nothing to joke over either.

"Yeah I have some more rum if you would like?" he questioned pulling down two glasses. She nodded at him and watched as he grabbed the rum and some orange juice as well for what she assumed was a chaser. He made his way over to the couch and glanced at the television to which he saw she was flipping through channels. "If you are interested, we could watch Star Wars the Force Awakens if you are into that still?"

Her jaw dropped, she was utterly surprised he remembered that she was a nerd and loved Star Wars. "If you have it then I would love to." She shouted a bit too loudly causing him to chuckle while she covered her mouth with both hands and her already stained cheeks grew darker.

"Of course I have it, Star Wars will never get old and I love it." He said while standing up again to switch out the DVD in his player, then coming back to his place next to her.

He was still so polite leaving space between them even though honestly that was not what she wanted. "So we haven't gotten to talk much in the last year, how is school going for you Bank?" she asked taking the glass that he offered her.

"School is school, it is easy and I'm doing good in it as usual. I wont even bother to ask you how you are doing miss 4.0 in everything and have to be smarter than everyone else." He paused after pouring some rum into her glass and looked up to the t.v. once again. "I will however ask what is wrong? I can tell you have been off all night and you seem upset."

She looked into her glass half filled with rum and decided to just down the whole thing. She heard a shocked gasp from him as she finished the last drop and quickly grabbed the orange juice to get the harsh taste out of her mouth. Wiping her lips dry after this she leaned back getting the last bit of courage she needed before answering his question.

"Today I walked in on Inuyasha sleeping with someone in the _band_ room, I mean it was somewhere super public and yet he was just having sex with her in broad daylight," She saw him frown at her words. She didn't know where these emotions of sadness were coming from all of a sudden. This was the second time she was recanting what she had experienced today and it felt like for the first time she was fully experiencing all the emotions with it, maybe she was bipolar she wasn't sure.

"Oh Kagome I had no idea! Please dont cry," He pleaded, wiping the one tear from her cheek, that she didn't know she had released. "I always knew Inuyasha took advantage of you and didn't treasure what you guys had the same way you do. You deserve better than that and I will help you anyway I can."

She was able to taper in her emotions a bit at this point and continued on expelling her feelings. "I blame myself... sex is what we always argued over ever since senior year of high school and I had some lame idea of saving myself for marriage and I was the one who drove him to her arms all because I wanted to be a virgin still and wait." She leaned into his shoulder and he stroked her back.

"Kagome if a man truly loves a woman it shouldn't matter whether he has sex with her or not, you love that person regardless," He stated before downing his own glass of rum with his unoccupied hand and not even bothering to use the chaser when he was done. "He didn't really love you if he did this to you, I am so sorry."

"Well maybe he was right in a sense, it is pointless to save myself for marriage at this point, it is going to hurt and I am thinking it would be better to have fun on my wedding night rather than experience pain." she said as his body started to tense at the direction the conversation was taking.

He seemed a bit uncomfortable not necessarily knowing how to respond and poured himself another glass of rum which he downed right away. "Kagome," he slurred slightly, "You are in charge of your body, you make your own decisions but dont let hurt and the pain of his betrayal cause you to make harsh and rash decisions."

She was getting a tad dizzy again, but lifted her head from his shoulder causing him to turn his head and look at her; bringing their faces just centimeters apart. She could feel his warm breath on her lips causing her tongue to snake out and lick her lips.

"Please just kiss me.." She begged as she leaned forward. In the back of her mind she realized they were both being driven by alcohol coursing through their veins but the tingle that she felt from his lips on hers made her body shiver.

A small moan escaped her throat as his lips began to tease her own. At this point they weren't really touching and her body was sending her desire into over drive. She wanted this and this wasn't a mistake she was sure of it. Placing her hands on his shoulders she pulled him to where he was hovering over her slightly on the couch.

"Kagome," he said in a small voice.

"Shh... Dont say anything, you feel amazing, just make me _feel_ please Bankotsu." she whispered as he lost his resolve.

He placed his weight against her body igniting her skin in flames from the warmth of it. She couldn't help but be excited, for if this is what it felt like with their clothes still on; then she was anticipating them coming off. She felt him explore her body even further groaning as one of her hands made its way to his hair while the other went down his back.

Pulling away slightly to catch her breath she started to tug at his shirt trying to get it off of him while he was too focused on leaving heated kisses down her neck causing her to moan again. She felt a surge of heat gather in her pelvis and a dull ache that needed to be filled.

"Kagome are you sure?" He asked as he lifted up to take off his shirt.

She licked her lips and nodded enthusiastically when she pushed him off of her completely catching him off guard and standing up. He was surely thinking she was done and didn't want to continue on. She instead turned around to him, undid her hair letting her waves fall down her back and stuck her butt towards him to help her out of the dress. Finally understanding what she was wanting he unzipped the back of the outfit and gasped at how beautiful she was once it slid off of her. Her slim waste and curved firm bottom was enough to make him drop to his knees in worship of it.

Not exactly wanting her first time to be on a couch she grabbed his hand forcing him to stand up and asked him where the bedroom was. He guided her towards his room where he pushed her back to the bed and latched on to her neck once more. She turned her head away to breathe harshly as she was currently attempting to take her bra off.

He sat up once more allowing her to sit up and take the bra off. Once she had gotten it off his jaw dropped making her feel slightly powerful and sexy. She smiled enticingly at him and fell back into the bed once again. Causing her firm breasts to bounce slightly he was hypnotized by how plump and perfect they were. If he didn't know her personally he would probably swear they were fake or so she assumed. He appeared stunned to her like he couldn't move. Raising an eyebrow at him she lifted her hips up and pulled off her white boy shorts, ironically the white color resembling the last of her purity.

Clearing his throat he stood up from the bed confusing Kagome slightly. "I-uh let me, let me go raid Miroku's room I am sure he has condoms,"

She smiled at him as he backed out of the room, somehow it made her feel better that he didn't have any handy showing that he didn't do this often. "S-sorry about that I dont do this often." he said as he came back into the room.

His words confirming what she had already assumed made her core get even wetter. She could feel her body just heating up. His gaze was roaming all over her trying to take in everything as if this was _his_ first time too. He started coming closer to the bed again pausing to take off his underwear, her eyes trailed down to look at him. She had only ever seen them in pictures from books and her little brother when he was younger who just didn't count.

The gasp that escaped her when it twitched made him grin. He was larger than average she felt but not so big to where it was freaking her out. He smirked slightly as he climbed back into the bed. He paused before touching her making sure to get her eye contact.

"Kagome," his voice came out all husky and sent shivers down her back, "Before we go any further I just want to make sure that you really want this." he hesitated slightly as he touched her shoulder, something about this didn't seem sexual and just a genuinely concerned friend. "I realize this is your first time, and this is only my third time so I just want to make sure I'm not taking advantage and that this wont be something you regret."

A tear slipped down her cheek as the way he said everything was impeccable, making her more determined than ever. She smiled softly and wrapped her hand around his neck bringing his lips to hers once more. Everything in this moment on this night, with all her overwhelming emotions and the alcohol involved was just perfect. In the back of her mind she was only slightly worried over the repercussions tomorrow, but for now she would just take a leap and for once go with the flow.


	3. Chapter 3: Stars

Chapter 3

Stars

Kagome was on her way to class once again. It had only been days since the night out that changed her life. Bankotsu was so sweet, loving and tender with her that night. Still no regrets from her and it had been two days. She was beginning to question her own feelings towards Inuyasha now.

She had believed herself in love with him, but she was unsure now as it was so easy to sleep with Bank that night, not even twelve hours after finding out the betrayal. Dont get her wrong it still hurt her chest to think about giving up Inuyasha, she had easily avoided him by sticking to her plan of straight to class and home with no in between. He had only texted her once during the whole avoidance and it was still like he hadn't even noticed. If he wasn't going to contact her she certainly had no inkling or desire to contact him first. Plus she hadn't really thought about what exactly she wanted to say.

Since her night with Bankotsu and the morning after she couldn't stop thinking back on it. She could not have asked for a better man to lose her virginity to. The morning after he was very sweet with kisses down the back of her neck and had rubbed her back. The feeling he could evoke from her even when she was _sober_ said a lot to her. She was still sore from the lack of her hymen but the vibe he gave her had her desire going again and they ended up doing it for a second time, which was extremely surprising to her along with being slightly better due to minimal pain. Even with taking this step with her friend she didn't feel a sudden rush of feelings towards him. She had always heard from her friends that they had felt a feeling of love towards who they spread their legs for.

This train of thought had her questioning maybe she did it wrong, or maybe with the shock of Inuyasha she just was incapable of feeling anything like that again. Something had to, just _had_ to be wrong with her. She got a feeling of satisfaction from sleeping with her long time friend in the sense of justice. Perhaps it was just to get back at her soon to be ex that had her all out of sorts.

When they had both reached their peaks that morning she had assumed it would get awkward with the needed _talk_ , but she was surprised when he proved her wrong. He was the one who started it saying he realized that she just needed to _feel_ something. He understood that she wasn't ready nor looking for anything serious and that he just wanted to be her friend. If their was anything he could do for her he would do his best to be there for her.

Somehow he always knew the right thing to say and it left Kagome feeling light as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Parting ways from his and Miroku's apartment was easier than she would have anticipated.

Now with her back in reality with having to be in class everyday with Inuyasha's brother was bringing all the tension back to her posture as looking at him reminded her so much of her cheating boyfriend. She frowned as she continued to stare at him.

Feeling eyes on him he could tell it was his half brothers girlfriend. He could not for the life of him figure out why she was looking at him. He also had sensed turmoil in the girls usually calm aura when she stepped into class two days ago. He couldn't help but be curious about her, still couldn't understand why such a gorgeous and brilliant woman was with someone as low and stupid as Inuyasha.

Attention was diverted towards the professor when he came in and per usual started his lecture by writing on the board. Once he was finished with the lecture for the day he had announced that he had come up with who their year long partners would be for this project that was worth sixty five percent of their grade. They had been prepared for this since last year because it was announced to those interested in furthering their studies in this field. Handing out papers with a list of names to each row so each person could get a paper.

Someone had to be playing a trick on her. She saw that her partner was none other than her cheating boyfriends... well soon to be ex, older brother. Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding she tried to compose herself. Looking up she made eye contact with him, her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't explain why her body was acting weird but she did manage a slight smile towards him.

He nodded his head towards her acknowledging her as his partner. He wasn't a very vocal person and kept his facial expressions to a minimum giving her nothing to go off of for how he felt about this revelation.

Her smile faltered some at the head nod that she received. She had forgotten that he was the silent type and rarely said anything. If memory served her correctly she can only ever remember hearing him say a few sentences in the She remembered Inuyasha saying that he was a cold-hearted bastard and that he hated humans. She never had much interaction with him in the past when she had been at their house he was always in his room and only came down for dinner where he was of course silent.

Picking up her bag she stood from her seat and walked over to where he sat to pull up a chair next to him. He watched as she sat down getting comfortable next to him. He wasn't really sure what he should say; firstly, he had never really spoken to her before. Making sure he kept his distance from her was always what he had to do ever since his brother brought her to their house when they were but twelve years old. She was always around pining after his brother while he just used her and took advantage of her. Something good about being silent was you could notice everything.

"So Sesshomaru what night would you like to start this week?" She asked peering through her agenda to see what nights she had available. They would have to schedule around other students as well for when they have to use the observatory.

"I am available all week." He stated piercing her with his honey gaze.

Shifting slightly in her chair feeling his eyes on her she dragged her finger down her agenda replying, "Well tomorrow night works for me then if you have no objections."

Looking up from her finger she catches a quick nod from him assuming that it was agreeable to him. Scribbling in her agenda tomorrows assignment so as to not forget. Well that was sort of anticlimactic, she was now starting to feel awkward now that, that was sorted out. She had no idea how to get out of this atmosphere with him. His aura was extremely forceful towards her pure aura making her feel jumpy and like she was slightly suffocating.

He took notice of her aura responding to his dominating one. Golden eyes never leaving her face, mentally counting the seconds that it would take her to move. She was stubborn he would give her that, for she sat next to him longer than he would have originally given her credit for. He raised an eyebrow once she finally made eye contact with him.

"Well… I guess we will just meet tomorrow," she said breaking eye contact with him to peer up at the clock seeing class was over and she was finally set free from his presence. "Here is my phone number for if you need to reach me." Tearing out a piece of paper from her notebook and folding it, handing it to him.

"Hn." He acknowledged as he took the paper from her.

Pushing away her chair and standing up she started towards the door. "Oh yeah," she said pausing before leaving the room, "meet at my house please and come at 9, we should not have to deal with my brother pestering us if you come then."

He again raised his eyebrows but nodded his head towards her as she left the room. Standing up from his seat and grabbing his book bag and following her from the class. He thought it was odd that she wanted to go to the shrine; she was ALWAYS over at their house with Inuyasha. Last he knew they were still dating even though his half brother was unfaithful all the time.

Sesshomaru made his way to his vehicle taking the paper work the professor had given them to the observatory to pick up the telescope they would need. Parking the car next to the building he became irritated. He could smell his half brother a mile away, noticing that he was approaching him. He held in the growl that threatened to leave his lips as he was closing the door behind him and began walking towards the observatory.

"Hey Sesh!" the whelp shouted at him, "Wait up!" he said slowing down from his jog to him.

This time he did growl at the nickname his brother insisted on saying whenever they were in public. Every time Inuyasha said this he knew he was going to have his neck in Sesshomaru's claws but he still insisted on doing it. Not even bothering to look in the flea bag's direction his hand reached out and closed around his throat. Smelling the same bitch's smell on him that he has smelled for the past six months he can only assume that he had come from a session with the whore.

Apparently Inuyasha couldn't smell the other men on her like he could. That was to be expected from his human mother's fault with her heritage. Finally hearing the gasp from him that he had been waiting for was like music to his ears and he released his hand. The way he disrespected Kagome all the time really irked Sesshomaru.

"Jesus flippin christ bro." he said with an accusatory tone after catching his breath. "Every single time I say that? Really?"

The slight smirk from Sesshomaru was his only reply.

"Fine be that way," He said drawing out the I in fine. "I just needed to tell you that dad expects us to be there at dinner on Sunday night, I was told to bring Kagome and that you HAD to be there as well something about a big announcement."

Mentally groaning, his father was the bane of his existence. Always trying to set him up with some human female when he didn't desire any companionship. Even when he did desire attention he had only one woman he needed to sate his urges; indeed that was rare in of itself. The only human who had any kind of interest and held some prestige to him was his annoying half-brothers naive woman. He prided himself on being a full demon that was overwhelming with his power the only one to surpass him in energy was his father, even that was just a for now point.

"You may tell him I will be there." was all Sesshomaru cared to say as he entered the observatory. Feeling the half-demon leave from the area he finally was able to finish his mission of getting the telescope.

* * *

He looked up at the shrine steps from where he was parked on the street. It was 3 minutes before nine their predetermined time for this project to commence. Reaching into his black Range Rover Sport for his books and telescope that they were given in class yesterday. He slowly made his way up the stairs taking in the surroundings of the shrine and how fresh and pure it smelled. His skin began to tingle as he got closer to the door sensing some Holy scripts around but nothing that would do him any harm.

He knocked on the door listening for movement from the other side of the door signaling to him that she was approaching. Quick footsteps made their way toward him and the sound of a boy yelling that someone was at the door. The door opened slightly and he made eye contact with blue eyes belonging to a boy that could not be older than 10. His jaw was hanging open and he sucked in sharply as he no doubt felt Sesshomaru's aura. Another set of footsteps could be heard when he finally made contact with beautiful cerulean eyes on her heart shaped face.

"Sesshomaru," she exclaimed, "I should have known you would be on time." She said as she opened the door wider to accept him. She smiled at him and led him to the kitchen where she nodded at him to sit down at the counter.

For some reason she was ultra nervous, she still hadn't confronted Inuyasha and yet now here she was with his older brother. Her brother was able to distract her some with his prying questions.

"Kagome? Who is this? Why does he look like Inuyasha? I thought you were going out with Inuyasha?" Souta said at a million miles an hour.

"Souta." She stated trying to get him to shut up. "You are supposed to be in bed. This is Sesshomaru." She said pointing to him as he nodded his head towards the boy. "He is Inuyasha's older brother, and Inuyasha and I broke up, so I have answered all of your questions so bed now."

He pouted but seemed satisfied with all of her answers and sauntered away leaving them alone in the kitchen. You could hear a pin drop with how much tension was in the air between the two of them. Clearing her throat she looked up at him making eye contact. "So we have plenty of good spots to view the sky from the backyard if you would like to go there and we can settle in for the night?" She asked chewing on her bottom lip as she finished the sentence.

He had questions running through his mind now at this revelation of his brother and her breaking up came up. He could have sworn when Inuyasha had told him about dinner on Sunday he said Kagome and last he was aware she was still his girlfriend. He followed the petite woman through the back door seeing she had set up two chairs and had appeared to have some snacks sitting out waiting for them.

"Sorry about him, he is always in everyone's business and I thought he would be asleep but you can see that I was incorrect in that assumption." She said sitting in her chair and waiting for him to follow suit.

Now that he was there she had realized that he hadn't said one single word to her. She grew uncomfortable at this discovery, she could not understand why he was just so quiet all the time. Biting on her lip once more she decided there was zero point at attempting conversation unless it had to do with the project, so she pulled the books closer.

"So do you know how to set the telescope?" she asked not bothering to look up from the book.

He dropped down to a knee and began to unpack the telescope and replied to her. "Yes, does it say which direction?"

Slightly taken aback at his long string of words; she tried not to get too sucked into that train of thought and turned her attention fully on the book. "Southeast is the direction, and from there we just have to look for the constellation."

Another "Hn" had followed this comment and they settled into the night. This was the last words that they said to each other that evening leaving both of them to their own inner thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

Chapter 4

Confrontations

Inuyasha woke up Saturday morning realizing that he had forgotten to tell Kagome about the dinner tomorrow night with his family. He stretched and rolled over out of Kikyo's bed. She was the woman he just couldn't get enough of; her resemblance to Kagome was uncanny and the best part was she wasn't wanting a relationship. He loved Kagome dearly and he only started seeing Kikyo on the side because of her need to hold onto her virginity. In the end it just wasn't worth the argument and he respected her enough to wait for her in that sense; he just couldn't wait himself. He was a man, well half demon, either way he had needs and just had to get it out of his system.

Picking up his shirt he quietly tiptoed out of the room making his way to the kitchen. Kikyo had her own apartment which was very convenient for him to accomplish getting her scent off of him before going home. His parents adored Kagome and surely his dad wouldn't understand; even though he couldn't be a hypocrite towards his cheating. Finishing his routine quickly he was putting his clothes back on after washing off her smell and picked up his cell.

 _Hey babe, it slipped my mind yesterday to tell u but my dad wants us both at dinner tmrw nite 4 some major announcement._

He glanced at the time on his phone deciding she should be up and would likely respond soon, she was always quick about responding to him. Made his heart skip a beat in excitement, he realized he hadn't seen her at all since Tuesday and was feeling slightly guilty about that. He would worry about it later, for now he just wanted to get home.

* * *

She had just gotten done with an early morning jog and was still trying to decipher just why she couldn't sleep last night. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she sat down at the counter in the kitchen. Reading what the text from Inuyasha said her heart dropped completely into her stomach, gah his father was a reason breaking up with him was going to be difficult. She loved Inutaisho like her own father and hated that she would lose him in this process; thus it was still necessary for she couldn't be weak about this.

Hitting the reply button she sent him a short simple message. She knew this was something she would have to do in person.

 _Can you come over this afternoon say around 3? We need to talk._

* * *

He parked in his normal spot with his red Jeep Patriot and jogged up the stairs feeling butterflies in his stomach. He had no idea why Kagome had wanted to have him come over so they could talk. He was very confused by the text he had received in response to his about dinner Sunday. Knocking on the door he slipped his hands in his pocket waiting for her to come to the door.

She heard the knock on the door and braced herself for what would hopefully be a short talk. She opened the door and was met by a kiss on her cheek causing her heart to skip a beat. He moved to enter the house but she didn't budge from her spot. Kagome quickly stepped forward shutting the door behind her.

Now he was looking confused, raising his eyebrows questioning her about what this was going on. She didn't smile and just nodded her head towards the tree next to the house. Sensing him follow her towards the tree; she didn't wish to be overheard by anyone in her family. Once they reached the tree she turned back to him and took a seat on the grass inclining her head for him to do the same.

"Inuyasha," she started with to get his attention, "I want to break up."

His facial expression didn't change from when she had denied him entry to the house and was like he didn't even hear what she had said. Clearing his throat and asking a simple huh was all he could come up with.

Sighing Kagome looked him in his eyes to make sure he was looking at her to verify he was listening.

"I said," pausing for emphasis, "I want to break up."

His heart dropped into his stomach, shaking his head in disbelief, "What? Why would you do something like that? Come on Kagome this is stupid, you love me and I love you. Why would you want to ruin that?"

Her anger spiked in return to his response. Who is he to spout lies that he loves me? If he loved me so much then he wouldn't have cheated on me with some whore. She had several things she could have said back to this but her heart just didn't want to look at him anymore; the sinking feeling and all her emotions from earlier in the week came back to her.

"I saw you," she whispered looking away from him and to the sky trying to hold in the anger, tears and frustrations.

He could _feel_ her vibes now that he was concentrating on her. Inuyasha felt anger and sadness pouring from her. He didn't understand, saw what? He hadn't done a single thing as far as he could tell. Crossing his arms he was feeling like he should be on the defensive. There was no way she caught him with Kikyo they had only done it at her apartment and he already knew they didn't know about each other.

"Saw me what exactly?"

Feeling a chill come over her, she closed her eyes as she saw Inuyasha's ass between those long shapely legs, hearing the moaning and groaning once more. A tear threatened to fall as the pain of that afternoon reattached itself to her emotions.. This whole time she had thought she was fine, she thought that she didn't love him the way she should have. Realizing that was just denial and shock caused her body to wrack with emotions.

He was unsure of what was going on with her, her emotions were switching constantly between sad and anger and now her body was moving as if she had problems getting herself under control. He reached out a hand to her cheek to try to get her to calm down. Inuyasha did not expect the reaction he got from her.

Flinching as he touched her, her eyes immediately opened and tears started escaping no matter how hard she had wished that they wouldn't. She stood up quickly to get away from him. Gathering herself enough to wrap her hands around her body backing away she stated bitterly to him.

"With her."

Nothing could be heard other than the movement of the leaves on the tree as a slight breeze came through. He rapidly felt his chest collapse as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Confirming that he had heard correctly he stood walking towards her trying to get her eyes again. Surely she didn't mean what he thought she did. Trying to think back he couldn't think of how she could have possibly found out.

"With who Kagome?" he asked as he continued to walk towards her.

He touched her arm and she pulled back instantly to get away from his touch, "I said I saw you with _her_!" said with a little more conviction in her voice trying to calm herself enough to get this over with.

She just wanted to go back inside and cry again. Kagome thought about trying to hurt him by telling him about Bankotsu but she knew it wasn't worth it and would get them nowhere. This was not the time to be petty or get even; her _'moment'_ of getting even was that night with Bank.

"Kagome I don't know what you are talking about." He stated trying to drag out of her exactly what she saw or thought she saw, if it was nothing maybe he could explain it away and she would come back to him.

She scoffed and undid her arms shaking her head back and forth with a slight laugh, "Oh yeah so you don't remember _fucking_ some _whore_ in the band room on Tuesday? Your memory is that bad?" Starting to sound slightly bitter and mad she finished with sarcasm. "I am sure you just happened to fall on top of her with your pants down and was moaning in pain not in ecstasy."

Standing there in shock, his cheeks became bright red as he tried to quickly think of a way to explain it. He had forgotten about the little sexcapade at school. She was just looking so damn sexy he had grown instantly hard looking at her he couldn't wait for it. Inuyasha knew he had to say something in this moment he couldn't just walk away.

"Kagome she means nothing to me, I just was stupid and weak in the moment she seduced me!" He exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "I love YOU not her Kagome, I want you! We are going to get married you are going to have my pups and I don't want anyone _else_ ever!"

Choking back another sob she closed her eyes at once picturing everything he was saying. She had always dreamed of being his wife and mothering his children. Ever since she was a little girl she was always infatuated with him and loved him truly and deeply. Kagome knew there was no way she could forgive him for this; out of respect for herself and to uphold being the strong independent woman she had always claimed to be. Sighing again she opened her eyes and decided now was the time to go back inside.

"Inuyasha, this conversation is over; I am not changing my mind, I loved you and you did this to us. All actions have consequences and you should have thought your actions through; I can't be that girl anymore. I still care about you but I can no longer be your girlfriend. I would always think about _her_ and my trust for you is shattered. Maybe one day we could be friends again but I will never be able to be your girl again."

Following her to the door there was no way this could be happening. This was a joke, he hadn't just been caught, after two years of cheating on her this was not the way he would go out. He wanted her and he would fight for her.

"Kagome, don't do this!" He shouted as she had finally shut the door in his face. He was in shock; there was no way this just happened. Knocking on the door trying to get her to come back out he waited for an hour in front of her house.

His phone began ringing in his pocket, bringing him out of his daze; hoping it was Kagome calling he pulled it out seeing it was his dad. Inuyasha stood up answering the phone and making his way back to the car, he needed to go home and think.

* * *

Her chest was so tight right now she couldn't breathe. She started hyperventilating; hit all over again with the pain of betrayal. Kagome knew she had to make it to her room before breaking down again. She did NOT want her family to see her in this state. Finally making it to her destination she closed the door silently and collapsed onto the bed curling into a ball. Letting her body take in all the emotion she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

He sped the whole way home gripping the steering wheel in frustration. Inuyasha could tell that she was hurt and upset; there was no way he was giving up on her. She gave him hope and happiness; he didn't have to change himself from his half demon heritage with her.

He pulled into the driveway and groaned as he saw his dad pulling in behind him. Not wanting to deal with him right now and needing to think of ways to get Kagome back he parked quickly trying to enter the house to avoid him.

"Inuyasha!" his father shouted at him as he had almost made it to the door.

Mentally hitting his head against the door he turned back to his dad, greeting him.

"How was today my son?" he asked excitedly rubbing his hands together before touching Inuyasha's shoulders as they both made their way into the house.

Shrugging his shoulders not wanting to let on to his inner turmoil he responded. "Same ol', same ol, school for rehearsal and came home."

Raising an eyebrow in a very Sesshomaru way, "Ok well good, just was curious I haven't seen my future daughter-in-law in a week and was seeing if she was coming this Sunday." He inquired without officially asking the question.

"She has homework she has to get done for class and said there was no way she could make it tomorrow, sorry dad." He said with his intent on going to his room.

Watching his dad lift his hand to his chin in contemplation, "Hmm, we will have to find a time to have her over then for my news!"

Inuyasha almost stopped breathing in this moment his heart sunk to his stomach, causing his father to look at him with curious eyes. "Stomach ache is all; if you need me I will be in my room."

Finally breaking away from his dad he almost walked straight into Sesshomaru who glared down at him as if he had done something to him. Growling slightly as he looked at his brother he thought about saying something just to irritate him; but then thought better of it and continued on his way to his room; not feeling the eyes on him the whole time as Sesshomaru interest was actually peaked by the half-blood's aura.


	5. Chapter 5: News

Chapter 5

News

It was now time for the Sunday dinner that his father had pestered him and Inuyasha about the last few days. Raising an eyebrow slightly as Inuyasha entered the dining room last, per usual he was surprised to not see the priestess. Now that everyone was present they all turned their attention towards his father waiting for this _'news'_.

Inutaisho brought his hand to his wives, that were sitting on the table and cleared his throat. "Now I am sure you two have been dying to find out what the big news is." He stated with a smile

Looking as indifferent as ever Sesshomaru continued to gaze in his fathers direction waiting for whatever this information may be. While Inuyasha continued to dig into his meal as if his dad hadn't said a thing.

Slightly narrowed eyes peered at Inuyasha as he continued on, "Anyway, you know how your mother and I always wanted another child even though we thought the option was taken away from us. We finally got approval to adopt a baby girl!" he grinned as he squeezed Izayoi's hands.

Choking on his meal slightly Inuyasha's mouth now hung open peering wide eyed at his parents. He was trying to see if they were serious or not. Unable to get a read from either of their body languages.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

Sesshomaru didn't seem surprised in the least, he didn't see what the big deal was other than now they would have a screaming and crying baby on their hands. That was their problem though, not his; personally he always knew his dad wanted a daughter the way he always doted on Kagome was proof of that.

Frowning slightly at the lack of enthusiasm from his sons; this was the reason why he wanted Kagome to be here, he just wanted someone to be as excited as he was.

Sighing and pulling his hands back from his mates he continued on with the topic of conversation. "She will be here next week and we weren't expecting an answer back so soon for actually getting her so we will be going under reconstruction in the western part of the house." he said looking to Sesshomaru since that is his _domain_.

Now Sesshomaru was beginning to become irritated. Keeping his growl inside, he responded to his fathers inquiry. "So I am supposed to just vacate myself from my premise because you guys didn't plan this ahead of time?"

"Precisely the opposite, we are only tearing out the wall of the library and relocating the library putting the nursery there in its place. Dont worry too much she is still too young to be moved to her own room at the time being." He said calmly.

"Just how old is this child then? I assume its human since you didn't say pup." Inuyasha questioned, seemingly more and more interested.

His mother spoke this time answering the question with a huge smile. "She is almost a month old so not very old at all, and she is human." she confirmed.

Having lost his appetite with this _news_ that his father so desperately wanted to tell them. He stood up from his seat and excused himself going back to his room.

Another kid, what was his father thinking? Surely he had lost his mind, he was too old to be dealing with a baby. On top of that he probably expected him to call this human child his _sibling_ ; he shuddered at the thought This little human child would never be a sister to him, this was his father's doing and had nothing to do with him. He sat down at his desk laying his head in his hands wanting to growl out in frustration.

Sesshomaru was better than that though, he did not act rash or have fits, he would accept that his father and his mate had plans to have this child brought into their home. He would not however accept this _thing_ as family, it would be obligation only.

All this new information had his mind reeling, he needed release and distraction. Pulling out his phone he texted _her_ number counting the seconds for her to respond. Whenever he found his mind overwhelmed he always texted who he could count as the closest thing to a friend. He didn't necessarily talk to her but she could always read his emotions even when others failed. She was a demon as well and she knew he just needed to _release_ and then he would continue on his way. She never had feelings for him which made this that much easier.

 _What's wrong?_

Opening the two word text from her, not seeing her usual flair he growled out loud. His response was short.

 _Are you available or not?_

She responded back with something he hadn't expected.

 _I have found somebody that I love and I won't betray him. I am no longer available in THAT fashion, but if you just need to talk then there is no harm in that._

Eyebrows drawn together in confusion, now it just seemed like his whole world was collapsing around him. Granted it had been months since they had, had contact but still everything he was accustomed to was changing. He didn't bother replying and instead grabbed his under armor shorts along with his ipod and decided to just take a jog instead.

He just needed to clear his head, this much was obvious as he started getting lost in his thoughts as he ran. Now he had the dilemma of how was he to release his sexual frustrations if Kagura was no longer available. He was honorable and respected whatever new path she found herself in, just now it put a strain on him because he was so picky. Minimum qualifications included being a demon, not wanting to be serious and had to be drop dead gorgeous.

Some how or another he ended up near the shrine and took the time to stop and look up the steps. The priestess; she was the only human he had felt any sort of affinity for and found it odd that he had arrived here in front of her home. Since she didn't show up for dinner and last he had heard from her, her and Inuyasha broke up. He had began to wonder if it weren't for this project if they would ever cross paths again.

Sighing and rubbing his head one last time he decided it was time to jog back home and just get on with it. There was nothing in his control right now and he would just have to adjust. He hated adjusting but when it was called for, he would do it.

* * *

It had been a month since they had found out about getting the baby as they called it. It got here approximately three weeks ago and he despised it. Not because it was new and took his dad's attention from him but because every time Inuyasha (which was most of his awake time) went around it, it started screaming and crying every single flippin' time! He wanted to growl in frustration.

Leaving the house in annoyance he began driving with no destination in mind. Not realizing that he had ended up at the shrine and it was only six p.m. He sighed, they had been working on this project every week night together since they got assigned each other. This year long project seemed to be making him crazy. Lately when he was present around Kagome his heart would speed up. He was beginning to anticipate his time with her and getting excited to have an excuse to be near her. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why his body reacted to her that way.

She came to the door saying hello to him like normal but had her eyebrow's drawn up in confusion; he followed her into the house once she got over her little mind lapse. He still didn't speak much but she had gotten to know him a little bit at a time. Sesshomaru wasn't as cold-hearted as Inuyasha always said, he just was not one for talking. She was hoping he was maybe starting to see her as a friend. It always made her sad that he seemed to have no friends. Maybe that was why he was here three hours early to when they typically met.

"Did something happen Sesshomaru?" She asked pulling the boiled water off the stove preparing to make tea.

"Hn," he replied sitting in his usual spot at the counter.

She smiled and turned back towards him, "Something _is_ wrong, I can tell."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, he had no clue how she had come to this conclusion other than him arriving a tad early.

"How?" he asked turning his expression into a glare.

"First of all you are here three hours early, and we haven't even eaten dinner yet, second of all your aura is all out of sorts." She said pouring him a cup of tea. "If you need to talk I dont mind listening, I know you may not particularly like me but if you need me I am here."

Watching her pour the water into a mug with a bag in it for him he contemplated actually talking. As far as he was aware Inuyasha had zero contact with her since the 'break up' that he still hadn't figured out why or exactly when this happened. Not that it bothered him in the slightest, it wasn't his business. As far as he could tell from observing his brother, Inuyasha had plans of getting her back. The question is now if she would actually let him come back in her life; from what he had noticed that was not going to happen. It was important however that she wouldn't spill his secrets to his half-brother, he had no desire for the boy to know anything about him.

"Yes," was his response to her inquiry. He said it so quietly she thought she was hearing things. Deciding to go with what he thought he said she sat down with her own cup stirring honey into her tea and keeping her eyes on him waiting for him to make the first move.

"My father and his mate have adopted a human child." he stated coldly.

The news was like an exciting bombshell for her. She squealed and almost knocked over her tea. "They finally adopted a baby? Is it a girl or a boy?"

He was taken aback by her reaction, even though he should have known that she would have been happy by the news. This human woman was very compassionate and caring.

"A girl." he said.

He hadn't even known that they wanted to adopt a child. They always said they wanted another child preferably a girl, but when they found out Izayoi couldn't have anymore children he thought that was the end of the conversation.

"So is this turmoil you are going through because of this baby girl?" She asked quietly taking a sip from her tea trying to calm her excitement down. It was obvious he didn't understand her reaction, and she wanted him to continue talking.

"Yes," he said taking a sip from his own tea as he continued, "Every time Inuyasha gets near it, it starts crying, And the Half-breed insists on constantly being around the thing."

Her jaw dropped, this was the most she had EVER heard him say and to say she was shocked that he was annoyed by this baby was an understatement. She was slightly irritated that he referred to the child as it or a thing but she knew this was just him. He narrowed his eyes at her reaction not understanding what this emotion going through her was.

"So does this mean you just needed a break from your house cause you couldn't take all the commotion?" She asked, already knowing that he was a person who appreciated and sought out solidarity. She saw him nod his head in response and she smiled again at him. "Well since we haven't eaten yet, would you like to join us for dinner? Tonight is just my mother and me, my grandpa took my brother on a trip to his antique shop."

He shrugged and she understood this to be a 'so be it' response. His heart started beating quickly again nervous for dinner tonight where he might be expected to speak and would speak to be courteous since he was an uninvited dinner guest. Sesshomaru had never been a dinner guest anywhere other than formal settings for his fathers business deals, so tonight would be an experience.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends?

Chapter 6

Friends?

She left the room shortly after to call her mother on her cell. He could hear the whole conversation as it occurred in the living room.

" _Hey mom, how is shopping going?" Kagome inquired._

" _Great dear, You called right as I was preparing to call you! Kaede needs my help setting up for the annual Holy festival so I am going to have to skip dinner tonight. You will have to just fend for yourself and I will likely be home late probably around when you and Sesshomaru start your project tonight."_

He heard a slight intake of breath and a pause from Kagome as he continued listening.

" _Alright mom, you have fun and if you need me to help to just call me." She said hanging up her phone._

He heard her shuffling back towards the kitchen. Raising his eyebrow at her since dinner plans were now officially changed wondering what course of action they would take.

"Well I just got off the phone with my mom and it looks like she wont be joining us after all." She stated looking down and biting her lip. Kagome was pretty uncomfortable with this revelation that it would be just her and Sesshomaru tonight. She couldn't help but think of a date, even though she knew there was no way he liked her like that. He couldn't even talk about an innocent human baby as a baby, so she really shouldn't be stressing about him getting the wrong idea.

"I heard," Sesshomaru responded not taking his eyes off of Kagome the whole time.

The scrutiny she was under caused her to start shifting back and forth between her feet.

"Well then it's just us tonight," she said again.

Narrowing his eyes on her he replied, "You already said that, I also heard the conversation between your mother and you."

Ripping her eyes from the invisible spot she had focused on, on the counter she looked up to him narrowing her vision now. "You mean you were listening to my conversation?" She inquired with some anger in her voice.

"Demon," he stated coldly waiting for her to canter his logical statement. Her lips turned into an O shape as she understood now. Demon hearing was way beyond anything she could ever hope to achieve. This answer seemed to relieve some of the tension in the air and she made eye contact with him once again seemingly less nervous now.

"Well what sounds good for dinner? I can cook, we can order out, or we could go out to eat," She said giving the options she could think of.

Raising his eyebrow, now _he_ was the one who was confused. She wasn't implying this as some sort of date is she? Surely she knows he would never 'date' one such as her.

"Are you implying that this is a date priestess?" He inquired thinking she really had the audacity to think of herself high enough to be seen with one such as him. Immediately he felt anger rise from her aura.

"No way in _hell_ is this a date Sesshomaru." she said with as much disdain as she could put in her words. "I dated _your_ brother, to go out with you like _that_ would be a disgrace and I am not some whore to just jump between brothers even if he did cheat on me!" She stated slamming her fists into the counter.

He nodded at her words seeing this as an acceptable answer. He just did not want any confusion on what this outing was but now that he was given options he would prefer to eat out. Also something in him was delighted to hear that she _finally_ found out about the whelps infidelity and seemed to not want him back due to it.

"Get dressed, I will drive." He said as he stood up from his place at the counter.

Now she was not sure what just happened in between her stating that it wasn't a date to her, and him saying he was taking her out. Was that what he wanted? Just to make sure she knew this _wasn't_ a date? What had she ever done in the past to make him think she would want to 'date' him? Or was this a security thing for him and he just wanted to make sure he was in control.

Raising her brow at him she crossed her arms in front of her, "Does it not look like I am dressed?" She asked with fire in her eyes.

Giving her a quick once over he thought all human women liked to dress up when they go out so they could attract a potential mate. If she was fine dressed how she was then that didn't bother him, plus it meant they could leave now.

"It will suffice." he said.

She felt like this whole interaction with him she was being judged and she didn't like it. "Fine you can drive but _I_ will pick the place we are eating."

His gaze narrowed on her like it does so often, he did not appreciate being told what to do from anyone especially not what he considered a lowly human even if she was beautiful. His beast inside rose and stated the word of 'challenge' to him. He would not waste the effort or thought into challenging her. She was not accustomed to demon ways and had no idea what her 'tude' was doing to him. In the end Sesshomaru thought it best to just let her have her way this once. Not telling her yes or no he started towards the door and could feel her following just behind him.

"Do you like Mexican food?" She inquired crossing her fingers hoping he would.

They reached his car, she had never been inside a Range Rover before and she was so excited by this trip with him. She almost didn't care if they didn't go where she wanted as long as she got to ride in the vehicle. He started the car and looked at her waiting for her to say a name of a restaurant.

"El Familia! Its my favorite place to go, they have the best chicken taco's in town." she said looking at his radio player.

He had never even heard of this restaurant so he had no clue where he was going. "Directions?" he stated making her brows furrow at this.

"You have never been to El Familia before?" She asked him this as if he had grown another head and was now an alien. He rolled his eyes, why _else_ would he ask for directions he thought.

"Oh well ok, its at 6th and Atlantis." she said making sure he knew where that was. He finally pulled away from where he always parked and their trip was silent on the way there except for her inquiries about his car every once in a while.

Arriving to _El Familia_ he placed his car in park. No wonder he hadn't known of this joint it was a hole in the wall for sure. Total in the whole restaurant was twelve tables. For this not being a date this seemed pretty intimate to him and now his alarms were blaring at him that this human misunderstood his intentions.

As they were seated he realized that maybe this actually wasn't a date in her eyes, she seemed to know everyone that worked here and talked to all of them. She introduced him as a friend which surprised him that she would have the audacity to call him a friend. Then again some demon I have to work on a school project with is probably a bit much to say.

The waiter came and asked them what they wanted for a meal and left them once more. Now they were in silence waiting for their drinks to come back. She started fidgeting like she was nervous again.

Clearing her throat she started with a question, she really hated silence. "So I know you don't think too highly of the baby, but have you even _tried_ to spend any time with her?"

Raising an eyebrow at her because of her foolish question. He knew the answer was obvious so he didn't say anything. Sesshomaru waited for her to finish her own answer.

"Right of course not." She stated for him, "I just dont see why we always have to be in silence, it doesn't kill anyone to make a friend you know."

If he was capable of chuckling he would, but he was just not going to do that. "I think if you scour through history you will see that making friends _can_ kill a person." he stated matter of fact like.

"Well that is really unfair. Those people weren't true friends, they were selfish and chose themselves over friendship!" she countered as if it was an argument. "Have you ever read the Harry Potter series?"

Out of all the arguments she could have came back wit,h he did not expect her to take it to a fictional made up book. He felt he should not respond to this because then maybe that would expose that they had a connection, he read pretty much every nerdy book you could think of out there. When you spent your time silent you were like a sponge ready to absorb everything.

"Well even if you haven't read the books they have talked about it in the movies... Where James, who is Harry's father, had a 'friend' who betrayed them and in the end he wasn't a true friend. His true friend Sirius sacrificed himself for that friendship he was true, honest, and loyal to the very end." She stated with conviction. Her argument had him won, but he wouldn't tell her that. He was no James Potter and he was in no need of any friends ever.

"In a way I guess your argument is fair too Sesshomaru, I mean look at Inuyasha I thought he was my boyfriend which is a step further than friends and supposed to be about commitment..." She trailed off looking towards the door watching the next set of people come in.

He didn't like how her emotions kept switching and flipping; he couldn't keep up with these rapid changes, one minute they were on Harry Potter then the next Inuyasha. The human brain was a mysterious thing indeed, but he cannot lie he was _very_ interested in finding out what happened between them.

"My half brother is weak and commitment is foreign to him." He stated coldly, as if this was supposed to help her feel better.

Or that is what she thought maybe he was trying to do by saying that. Getting sad again over the thought of that horrible Tuesday afternoon. "I guess you are right, I mean how can you not make it to someone's home to have sex; just have it in broad daylight in the band room with some whore." she spat out bitterly again. She just couldn't help the slight petty-ness that kept threatening to leave her at this thought.

Ah so that was the downfall to the half-breed's relationship; it was a public voyeur with his slut. Now his satisfaction was met with the knowledge of why she left him. He still didn't believe Inuyasha had told their father that him and Kagome split, he was just waiting for that moment of disappointment to come. It would be a sweet moment for him to witness as he would once again be the better child. If and when Sesshomaru decided on a female to court he would be faithful and always true to her.

It was at this point that their food was brought to them, ending their conversation or rather her talking and him listening for the moment. The food was actually very good and he was enjoying it immensely, deciding that it was worth the drive to a questionable part of town.

Once they had finished the waiter came back with the bill and he reached into his pocket for his wallet when Kagome stopped him asking the waiter to split the bill for them. This utterly confused him, surely she knew he could afford the meal with his money and she didn't have to pay since it was his idea to go out. He could not figure out why she would do such a thing.

With both of them paying for their meals they were back at his car. It had bugged him long enough and he started the car, "Explain why you did that." he demanded.

She looked at him with confused eyes, "Did what?"

"Split the bill," he said pulling away from the restaurant.

"Oh well surely you didn't expect me to let you pay? It wasn't a date Sesshomaru it was just two friends grabbing a bite to eat. I can pay for myself even if it _was_ a date." She stated in a final tone as if that was the end of it.

It really bugged him though and so he continued, "I am perfectly capable of paying, next time don't do that."

"Whoah there, who said there would be a next time? You don't plan on making this a habit of coming over early without announcing yourself and barging in on dinner do you?" She asked turning to look at him.

For once he had nothing to say back to that, even in his mind. He didn't know why he said that, normally he was very good at thinking things through before he said them. This was legitimately a first for him.

Turning back to the window when all she was answered with was silence she started to think about Inuyasha again. She knew she shouldn't be missing him but she was, at this point. They made it back to the shrine and decided to start work on their project early. Leaving them both to their own inner thoughts about the weird night they had just gone through.

Not knowing that they both were thinking the exact same thing that some how and in a way they were unfamiliar with, their friendship had possibly just begun. Just what kind of _ship_ this was going to be was uncertain to both of them. They felt closer to each other on this night, for once Sesshomaru was considering that maybe he did need a friend.


	7. Chapter 7: Insight

Chapter 7

Insight

Kagome had no reason to believe that this Monday would be the return of Inuyasha to her life. It had been a month since she had broken up with him, and she hadn't seen him he was waiting outside of the physics department and Kagome's heart sank instantly knowing she was his intended target.

Gripping her bag closer to her she tried to act as if she hadn't seen him, but he stood directly in front of her as she tried to continue down the hall. Wondering when this feeling of pain would move on from her body every time she saw him. She was determined to keep her feelings inside of her when she interacted with him, even though this was the first time that she had seen him since that day.

"Kagome," He said walking next to her trying to get her attention.

She dared to glance at him out of the side of her eyes trying to figure out just what he wanted.

Catching her looking at him, he knew she was listening. He was hoping during that month of leaving her alone that she would forgive him and talk to him; ultimately wishing she would take him back. Inuyasha specifically gave her space so that she would have time to come to realization that she needed him. He still hadn't thought through exactly what he wanted to say, but he figured he had left her alone long enough.

"I was just seeing how you were doing, you keep ignoring my calls and texts. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." he stated reaching for her.

Kagome flinched away from his hand, she didn't want to be touched by him and be reminded of what he could do to her. "As you can see I am fine and I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to contact me. We are through Inuyasha, I think it best if we dont talk for a while." she stated a little coldly.

Wow, she thought; maybe Sesshomaru was rubbing off on her, first she was trying to keep a check on her emotions and the next she was saying things like him. This epiphany caused a chill to go down her spine. Well what else could you expect from hanging out with the same man, -er demon every single week night for a month straight with 11 more months of this project to go.

Breathing a sigh of relief as they finally reached her class, she didn't wait for a response or had anything further to say. She walked into the room locking eyes with Sesshomaru and nodding towards him as she made her way to her seat.

Inuyasha stopped before entering the classroom and growled in frustration. He always knew she was stubborn but this was beyond him at this point. He had to think of a better way to talk to her when she didn't have the excuse of going to class or somewhere else. For now he would wait for when opportunity struck him again

* * *

It was now Friday and he had continued to try to contact her. This was starting to get old really fast. Monday he talked to her outside of her class; she thought she would be smart about things and go to class extra early for the rest of the week. Initially it helped her avoid him on the way _to_ class but didn't save her on her way _from_ class. He followed her everyday since that first day he came back in her life.

She didn't ever feel any obligations to actually give him a chance which worked in her favor. The difficult part was keeping her feelings at bay. He seemed to be really trying and actually apologetic. It also didn't help that he had left lilies everyday on her doorstep. He apparently remembered that it was her favorite flower; he also had gotten her some cheesy nick knacks that she just threw away. Sango had told her to throw away the flower's but she just couldn't make herself throw away such beautiful flowers. This brought her to her current situation.

"Kagome, please just give me a chance to talk to you PLEASE, I am begging you!" Inuyasha said actually begging from his knees in front of her as the rest of the class spilled out behind her.

Her face turned red in embarrassment at the display he was doing in front of everyone. She could feel Sesshomaru's aura and eyes on them as he left the room. For some reason this was enough to put her into action.

Grabbing his hands, she forced him to stand up. She pulled him behind her and disappeared behind the classroom door to their left.

"What is it Inuyasha!?" She said exasperatedly putting her hands up as if in surrender.

"I just want to talk, I miss you and I know I cheated on you, but what I feel for you is real!" He said stepping closer to her. She backed away again not really wanting to touch him. "I understand you aren't wanting to be my girlfriend again, but what about just being my friend?" he pouted.

Her eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Come again?" She had to have heard wrong, surely he didn't mean just a friend. You didn't send gifts to a friend.

"I just need you in my life, if you wont accept me as a boyfriend then I will take what I can get. If that means being your friend then I will take that till I can earn your trust back." He stated seriously looking her in her eyes.

She was still confused, earning her trust back? Did he think this would be a way for him to get back in her good graces? It couldn't be, he wouldn't be that thick would he? Well this was Inuyasha; number one or maybe number two compared to his brother for being stubborn. Maybe she should give him a chance, I mean they had been friends since elementary school, and friends before he f _inally_ saw her as a potential mate.

Sighing she responded, "Inuyasha you and I both know friendship wouldn't work, you would expect and want more from me. I dont want to be your girl anymore, that is ruined and you are too stubborn to believe me when I say that. You would _never_ accept friendship."

He shook his head vigorously in reaction to what she had said. "I can accept your friendship Kags' I promise that is all I want. I will never ask you out, I wont ask for forgiveness in being your man again, I just want my friend back at least and if this is what I have to do to prove it to you, then so be it." He said keeping his intense eye contact.

"Look Inuyasha, I have to get to my next class I cant be late and I can see you want an answer now, so how about you leave me alone for a while and I will think about being your friend in the mean time?" She countered as a good compromise to get some space and maybe actually think about it, she really just needed some time. "You can't expect me to give you an answer right now, and if you truly just want my friendship then you can't pester me about it. Give me some space is my first request from you, so please just leave me alone?" she all but begged him hoping he understood her desperation to get some space.

His ears drooped slightly and his eyes finally left hers as he looked down and nodded. "I can do that Kagome, but please just text me or give me a sign that you are thinking about it this next week. I will do what you request and stop bugging you."

Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in she smiled weakly at him and thanked him before practically running from the room for her next class. Arriving at the class she felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her the whole time, they had grown close enough that she knew he was curious what his half-brother had said to her. She was sure he already had an idea as to what Inuyasha wanted with her but he seemed intrigued none the less.

Kagome contemplated if she should talk to Sesshomaru about it tonight, since he was probably one of the few to understand Inuyasha even if he didn't want to admit it. He wasn't much for talking, but that wasn't exactly necessary if she just wanted to talk and get it off of her chest. She had a feeling that though her project partner didn't say a lot, he was a very curious creature. The next question on her mind was if her and Sesshomaru were even on this next level of friendship where they could share personal information. For the most part when they got together for their project it was silent or the things that they talked about were project related. She could only think of one time where he had shared anything that was going on to or around him and that was the time they ended up going out to eat because his sister was annoying him.

Finally settling on talking to him, his opinion would probably be the best she could get. Glancing at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye she knew that this was going to be a weird night but thought it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

It was now nine p.m. and the ever reliable knock on the door brought a nervousness to her. She opened the door smiling at him and leading him to the kitchen as usual. They had gotten into a well rehearsed routine. He knocked on the door, she opened and greeted him with a smile, he followed her to kitchen, she always had tea ready for them and then they would venture outside and get to work. It was the same thing every night and she never complained and even if it bugged him she knew he would never actually say anything.

He could tell something was off tonight, her smile seemed hollow towards him when she greeted him and she had a wave of nervousness surrounding her. He could not figure out what would cause this reaction from her tonight. Maybe it was about what happened with Inuyasha today? Did the whelp say something or do something to cause this reaction from her? He found himself anticipating hopefully finding out what was going on inside her gorgeous head.

Skidding to a stop in his own mind, Sesshomaru really needed to stop calling her gorgeous. He didn't understand where this slight affinity for her was coming from. He really needed to find a demoness that fit his standards so he could take out his frustrations.

The whole time they had been setting up Kagome had gotten the feeling that something was on Sesshomaru's mind because he was seemingly distracted and not setting up the charts in the order he normally does. She thought she had a lot on her mind but maybe he needed to talk too.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned getting his attention. "Is everything ok with you?"

"Yes," he replied quietly as he sat down in _his_ spot.

"Alright if you say so," she said shrugging her shoulders as she sat in her spot. "You just seem distracted, I mean I know I am distracted."

"How so?" he asked looking up at the sky.

"Well you normally set up the charts right to left, and you set them up left to right tonight." she said looking up at the night sky along with him.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. His face didn't move much other than his eyes widening. He didn't ever imagine that she was so observant. He underestimated her all the time and she was always surprising him, that was something he didn't enjoy. He was the type to want to know everything and all information that he can, hence why the heavens always fascinated him. Sesshomaru still hadn't figured out what it was that this human stirred from him, but he was starting to think it was not good.

"You were nervous when I arrived here tonight," he stated as if this answered the question.

It was her turn to be shocked, but of course her being an emotionally driven person she was it showed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

Raising a brow as if the answer was obvious at her, she sat and thought about her behavior tonight. It was probably her aura that gave it away.

"Oh so you felt it in my aura and that was why you were distracted?" She asked looking over to him.

His reply was short and Sesshomaru like as he stated, "Precisely."

"Oh well I guess I am just out of it today since my run in with Inuyasha." She replied trailing off as she turned her attention back to the sky. "He wants to be 'friends' and said he wasn't going to ask to be my boyfriend again."

His response didn't surprise her in the least with a simple hn. She took this as a sign to just continue on.

"I just want him to leave me alone and I cant figure out if telling him I will be his friend will encourage him to pursue me romantically." She finished.

He was slightly taken aback that she would talk to him abut this, it was weird hearing something truly personal from her. He wasn't sure if he actually liked this or if they were even this close.

"Are you asking me for my opinion priestess?" he asked looking over at her observing the sky.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly as if she was still confused. "I guess I am in a way."

"Hn," he let slip as he thought over how to respond.

A few moments of silence made its way between the two as they both contemplated their thoughts.

"The half-blood will never stop pursuing you romantically." he stated.

She sighed as he reiterated what she was already thinking. "That is what I was afraid of. I just want him to leave me alone. Do you think if I just _tell_ him that I want to be friends he might leave me alone for a bit at least to get me some time?"

Looking away from her again he didn't know why he responded when he knew that the answer was going to be obvious anyway.

"You already know the answer to that." he replied back to her.

Kagome felt as if she had gotten no where and somewhere at the same time. Confused at how she could feel that way, when her Inuyasha dilemma didn't get solved in the slightest. Maybe it had to do with a more personal inner struggle. She wasn't sure, but for now she would have peace and quiet from Inuyasha; she was hoping for another month to have to come up with a way to tell him no.


	8. Chapter 8: Help

Chapter 8

Help

It had been a month and a half since Inuyasha had last made contact with her. She was happy that he had left her alone but in the back of her mind she was also nervous just waiting for him to rear his ugly head. Her mind still hadn't changed from the talk that she had, had with Sesshomaru. Kagome was determined to not have Inuyasha back in her life in any kind of way and she would not be bullied into it from him pestering her over it.

Even though he had stopped trying to physically see her, he had been texting her every week once or twice a week which she promptly ignored. Inuyasha had been sending her an assortment of Lilies still, but at least had taken it down to once a week. It had started to get so annoying, that she ended up taking the lilies to Kaede's shop whenever she got them. She just couldn't bear the thought of throwing away perfectly good flowers; plus it always made Kaede happy to have flower's in the shop.

It was now Saturday and Kagome was thrilled to have a day off from everything. She had basically been going non stop between school, the project with Sesshomaru and helping out Kaede in her shop every Sunday. Starting to feel overwhelmed she was looking forward to taking a relaxing night tonight by herself.

She had just made dinner and was in the process of finishing it when her phone went off. Hearing her phone in the living room where she had left it she sighed. Just great she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that her quiet, serene night was now over. Reaching her phone she saw it was a number she didn't recognize. She contemplated not answering it, but then her imagination of everything that it could possibly be got the better of her. Her brother was currently at his friend's house and this could possibly be him calling saying he needed something or that something was wrong.

Finally answering the phone she greeted, "Hello?"

The voice that was on the other end shocked her so much she dropped the phone. It was Sesshomaru. Never in a million years did she ever think he would be the one calling her phone. This was Saturday for goodness sake, they didn't _ever_ see each other any day but the week nights. She had no idea what this could possibly be about. Picking up the phone again from where it fell on the couch she could tell he knew she had dropped the phone.

"Sorry about that Sesshomaru, I'm back now." she apologized for dropping the phone.

She could hear his infamous _"Hn,"_ on the other end as she waited for him to get to the point of why he called. He was never one to beat around the bush and always got straight to the point.

" _At the current time priestess, I find myself in a predicament that I need your assistance in."_

She could hear the reluctance in his voice at this question. He didn't state it like a question but ultimately this was a question. Now her curiosity was at full attention, he called _her_ for help. It must be bad, because he would NEVER reach out to her on just a random whim. He must have thought of every way possible to take care of what he needed help with first before coming to the conclusion of calling her.

"How can I be of help Sesshomaru?" She questioned, anticipating his answer.

" _It is in your nature to be nurturing and motherly correct?"_ he replied with a question of his own.

Slightly confused by exactly what he meant, "I am not sure in what context you are meaning. Just come out and ask what you need help with and _then_ I will be able to tell you if I can help you or not." She said with a slight irritation in her voice. It appeared that he was extremely reluctant to ask her if he was actually tiptoeing around the topic, so this _had_ to be something big.

She is sure if he was capable of sighing he probably would have at this point because she had brought up a good reason to just get it out of the way.

" _I have been left in charge of the human child's care tonight and I find myself unsure what to do..." he trailed off._

Out of everything she had thought running through her mind, the idea of Sesshomaru babysitting was the most ridiculous notion that she could have ever come up with. Things must have been super last minute for Inutaisho to leave him in charge. She really wanted to laugh out loud but realized this would have a detrimental affect on him because she knew it took a lot of courage to ask her for help.

Realizing that she had nothing better to do tonight even though she had wanted time to herself she would go over and help him. She had to know one thing though before committing to this.

"Inuyasha?" was all she had to ask for he would know what she meant and was inquiring about.

" _He is gone for the night." he replied._

"Ok then, I will be right over just let me get changed." she said before hanging up on him and running up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

Fifteen minutes prior to him calling Kagome he had heard a knock on his door. Sensing his father on the other side of it he was confused. He never came to Sesshomaru's domain, so something must be up.

He opened the door to be greeted by his father in a suit holding the human child. Raising an eyebrow at him he was unsure of what they were _both_ doing at his door.

"Sesshomaru my boy, I find myself at a rather odd set of circumstance's where my presence is required at a gala tonight that completely slipped my mind. Thankfully your mother reminded me of it and we need to leave in the next ten minutes." He said shifting the child to his other arm. "This is where we find ourselves needing your help, Inuyasha is gone staying at a friends house an hour away and you are here."

Narrowing his eyes at his dad he knew _exactly_ where this was going. "You expect me to take care of that thing?" He said with venom in his voice.

"Not a thing Sesshomaru, your baby sister, and yes... You are perfectly capable of watching her for the rest of the night, she should go to sleep around eleven so that just leaves you 5 hours with her. She's only three months for heaven's sake so she doesn't really do much. I have a book you can scan over and if you need us for any _deadly_ reason just give me a call. If she isn't dying dont call me, you can take care of her its easy, and if she starts crying try feeding her or changing her diaper." His father stated leaving zero room for argument.

Physically growling Sesshomaru went back into his room and grabbed his cell phone, looking back up seeing that his father was waiting for him to follow. Entering into the living room Sesshomaru saw that he had made up a spot on the rug for the child to lay down with a handful of toys scattered about for it. Sitting down on the couch he glared at his dad as he walked away.

Listening to his father and his mate shutting the garage door he pulled out his cell. There was no way he knew how to take care of a human child. He found himself thankful that he actually had someone he could call to help him. After making contact with the priestess he just sat back and waited for her to arrive. While he was waiting for her to arrive the child was on its stomach doing what his father had referred to as "tummy time".

Looking at it, it was making weird noises along with looking at him from time to time. He made eye contact with it several times, seeing the peculiar light brown eyes. Sesshomaru could swear that there was some honey in the iris's, which was impossible for golden eyes were demon traits and humans just didn't hold that in their genes naturally.

The door bell rang, dragging him from his thoughts. He used his demon speed to reach the door. Opening it he was met with her uncovered back and beautiful legs _and_ a firm round ass in a white and yellow summer dress. This dress showed off her curves from the back and her slim shoulders making him want to peel it off of her. Stopping mentally at this train of thought, he did _not_ just think that. He couldn't believe that he had even considered wanting to see her naked. Something just had to be wrong with him.

She turned around smiling at him but also giving off a nervous vibe. She hadn't been over in almost 4 months, it had been a long time since she had come over and it felt odd and familiar to her at the same time. Kagome followed him inside into the living room. On the floor was a blanket that Inutaisho had obviously set up, she saw the baby moving her arms and cooing.

"Awe," she squealed as she bent over to pick up the little girl. "What is her name?" she asked settling her on her chest.

"Rin," he replied watching Kagome pick up the child as if it was the most natural thing.

"That is so adorable!" Kagome's nervousness was left behind and forgotten about as the child took over her thoughts.

He didn't say anything further as they sat there in silence watching the baby in Kagome's arms as it squirmed and cooed. Clearing his throat not wanting it to get awkward between them he turned on the t.v. She averted her attention towards the television watching him struggle to look for something to watch. Remembering what they had on DVD from memory she spoke up.

"What about Oceans twelve?" She suggested looking over to him seeing his eyebrow raise. Kagome had decided long ago this was one of his signature looks, anytime something intrigued, surprised, or seemed stupid to him it raised. This time though she was thinking it had to do with her knowledge of movies. "I have been here many times, if you don't remember I have spent many evenings on these couches."

This statement from her left him with the curiosity of her body under him while they were engaged in a heated battle of tongues on the said couches. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!? He shouted into his own mind, he didn't understand why these sexual thoughts towards the priestess kept plaguing him. He had to be losing his mind because it had been so long since he had gotten any, that was the _only_ logical explanation. Returning his attention back to the t.v. situation at hand, he nodded and stood up. Going to the DVD collection he scoured the set for the movie she had said. After getting the situation figured out for the movie he sat back down in his spot and tried to divert his attention to watching the movie.

She enjoyed the movie for the humor and seemingly randomness of it all. Kagome got down on her hands and knees placing Rin back on the ground trying to get her to play with some toys. Smiling down at the child she had the babies eyes on her and continued trying to play.

He was going to die, he just knew it... It was bad manners to leave her with the child since he just asked for help from her and he did not ask her to take over for him. Plus his dad had left him in charge, ugh dilemma's it was too hard. His beast had to rear its ugly head again and said one word he didn't think it was capable of thinking. _'sexy'_ was all it had said as he watched her on her hands and knees in that dress. He had never given her anything to worry about from him before, he despised humans and she knew this; she had no idea what she was doing to him. Sesshomaru couldn't get the image of her ass in the air on her knees out of his mind even when he closed his eyes. Growling gently almost like a purr he kept his eyes shut trying to focus on anything but the priestess in front of him.

Pulling her out of her revere from Rin she looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped as she saw Sesshomaru gripping the seat and he was growling with his eyes tightly shut. Instantly concern overcame her and she stood up walking over to him. Not daring enough to touch him she got closer to him and could hear a growl coming from him.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned standing up fully straight now. She hadn't been around him this close before. He was a demon who enjoyed his privacy and his space, she could empathize with him over this. "Are you alright?"

His eyes opened sharply. He hadn't even noticed that she had moved from the spot on the ground to being right in front of him. Sesshomaru had great control over himself and was able to will down the urge and thoughts for now. Clearing his throat he nodded and just replied that he needed some tea, that his throat was feeling dry.

Understanding flashed across her eyes as she turned around and headed towards the kitchen leaving him and the baby alone again. She had called it baby so much it was easier for him to admit that this was something other than an it or thing. He cant believe he basically out right lied. His throat _was_ dry, but that was due to the thoughts that took over him causing him to breath in deeply from his mouth. Turning his attention back to the movie he couldn't wait till the babe was asleep so that Kagome could leave him and he could get back to normal.

She walked into the kitchen looking for the tea pot that Izayoi had always used to brew tea for the both of them. She never really saw Sesshomaru like this before he was slightly more tense than he normally is and it confused her greatly. Maybe he wasn't feeling so good, she knew it was hard for demon's to get sick and it was extremely rare, but it did happen. Either way maybe she should take care of both Rin and Sesshomaru.

Coming back into the room with two tea's she handed one to him and sat back down in one of the chairs. She continued to take care of Rin through out the evening and finally when nine p.m. came around the child had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru's aura was breathing nervousness as Kagome placed the child in a pack n' play to sleep. Standing up straight Kagome went to the DVD player to take out Oceans thirteen that they had made it through and going to the case to look for Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, one of her favorite movies for the love story between the chosen jedi and a senator. Putting the DVD in she walked over to where Sesshomaru sat on the couch and sat down next to him taking the remote.

The audacity that she had to come next to him, grab the remote, and _then_ actually sit down next to him. This made him uncomfortable again making him lose himself to his thoughts. At least she hadn't chosen a scary movie where she would expect to cuddle with him. Maybe this human was too comfortable around him to be bold enough to do these actions. They had gone a couple hours without speaking, but that was not unusual for them. He figured as soon as the child went to sleep she would leave.

"The child is asleep." he said, as if this was his way of kicking her out.

She brushed his remark off like it was nothing. "Yeah stating the obvious much? Babies dont sleep straight through, they wake up in spurts, you knew that right? She is asleep for now but doesn't guarantee that she will stay asleep." She replied stretching out as she got comfortable.

He didn't know this about babies, he had never really been around them, when Inuyasha was a baby he himself was only a toddler and couldn't really remember it that well. He shrugged as he turned his attention back to the movie.

Towards the end of the movie she had started to slump down, closing her eyes and fallen into a light slumber. He froze as he felt her head hit his shoulder; she had obviously fallen asleep during her 'favorite' movie. She had announced this when she had put the movie in.

She felt soft as he felt her head move slightly with each breath she took. He couldn't let this happen for long, his father would be home shortly and he did not want him getting the wrong idea about Kagome and himself. As soon as she arrived he had hidden her aura with a simple barrier to not raise any alarms from his father and most importantly Inuyasha from sensing that she was here at all. No one knew that the priestess was his project partner and that, that was where he went every night. It was no ones business where or what he was doing as long as he got his work done.

Deciding if Rin did wake up now, his dad would be home soon enough and he was capable of figuring it out till then. He had to get Kagome up and out of here, he did not feel like getting pestered and he REALLY didn't want to have to have her stay the night. He was not sure how much more self control he could even have. Nudging her slightly with his shoulder he was hoping that she would wake up. When she didn't, he took his hand shaking her still not saying anything.

Her eyes snapped open and all she saw right away was gold and silver; flinching greatly she thought it was Inuyasha. Taking the next two seconds to process everything going on she realized it was just Sesshomaru. She closed her eyes briefly getting her breath under control and laying her head on his shoulder once more. Thank god it was Sesshomaru and not her crazy didn't know when to let it go ex.

He felt her touch of fear as she opened her eyes looking at him, then the next moment she had relaxed completely as she rested her head on his shoulder again trying to get her breath back under control. He didn't understand this feeling of electricity that shot through him as she touched him. It wasn't like this was an intimate touch, it was just a simple one.

He was still looking down at her as he was trying to comprehend this emotional creature, when she lifted her head this practically put them at eye level with less than half an inch away from each other. Both of them were thinking the same thing with thoughts of kissing the person opposite of them. Kagome blinked rapidly and couldn't believe she had just thought about kissing him, there was NO way in hell he would ever do anything with a human. She quickly pulled back as a blush settled on her cheeks.

For goodness sake this was a human.

This was her ex's brother.

Quickly getting her composure together she stood up, stretched and knew that it was time to go. Neither said a word as they both made their way to the door. Not really knowing what to say to each other in this moment they just nodded at each other and she climbed into her mother's car and drove away.

Authors note: I will be re going through this chapter and editing! I couldnt sleep last night and woke up writing this, so off of very little sleep I saw MULTIPLE mistakes. Plus it didn't help that my husband was rushing me out of the door to my in laws, it just meant a lot to me to get these two chapters out promptly because it is the weekend! I already have the next chapter written as well, just need to edit it first and I would look for it within the next couple of days. Side note don't get mad at what a character is going to go through next chapter, this IS a Kagome and Sesshomaru story just takes some time to come to terms with actuality for them.


	9. Chapter 9: Denial

Chapter 9

Denial

He found himself once again staring at the door to the priestess's home and unsure of how to proceed. He had avoided her gaze all day during class but now it was inevitable. Sesshomaru was unsure, this had never happened before. Nothing ever got to him, but now this little vixen had found a way to wriggle into his conscious. Glancing down at his watch looking at the time, it was now 9:05 p.m. If he was the type of creature capable of face palming he would in this moment, because he ALWAYS showed up at nine on the dot. Surely this would alert her that something was off with him. Does he say something or apologize for being late?

Raising his hand he knocked on the door waiting for the normal scuffle of feet to the door to open it for him. She did not disappoint as she opened the door greeting him with her usual smile. Following her to the kitchen they proceeded through their normal routine.

* * *

Glancing at the clock above the microwave it was now three after nine and it was really strange that he wasn't here yet... Oh god, what if he knew what she had been thinking Saturday night and that was why he had been avoiding her all day? After that night she had come home and had time to think. She had to get a hold of herself and consider possibly dating, because she didn't ever get out or do anything. Maybe this was why she had started wanting the demon that she was constantly around.

At least it should be easy to get over this crush of her's since he hates humans. She had an offer for a date this Friday night. Kagome just wanted it to go back to how it used to be with them. One thing she could guarantee however was that at least they would never talk about it. Hearing him at the door she decided at that moment to take the Friday offer and get over what was never actually a thing and act like Saturday never happened.

He was stiff and tense as he sat down in his spot waiting for his tea. She turned her back to him while reaching up high for two cups. His eyes never left her ass as she moved, today she was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. It is like she knew she was torturing him for the last few weeks and was just rubbing it in. Maybe she did know? Did he give her any indication that he was interested? AGAIN he should not be interested in her. Hopefully this will stop soon.

Pouring their tea she again smiled at him as she opened the door for him to follow her to their spot. As they went about their prepping routine she cleared her throat. He glanced over at her waiting for her to say something.

"Hey Sesshomaru do you think that we could skip Friday night this week?" she asked looking through her telescope not seeing his eyebrow raise.

Since she wasn't looking at him he had to answer. "I suppose, if it is necessary; do you recall what the professor said about this project being a commitment priestess?" he questioned settling over to his spot.

She sighed as he brought up a valid argument, "Ok well that is a good point, it is ok then, just never mind, I will be here Friday."

He nodded at her and found himself curious as to why she wanted Friday off, since he himself had no plans to take any nights off of this project till it was finished. He was an over achiever and nothing less. They both settled into their spots and had their work in their lap.

It had been a couple of hours since they had started tonight, when suddenly she growled out loud in frustration. Utterly confused by this outburst, Sesshomaru looked at her and had his eyebrows drawn together.

Standing up abruptly she walked into the house and shut the door. He didn't know whether he should follow her or not. Opting for staying where he was he waited for her to come back out. Hearing the door open he kept an eye out for her out of the corner of his eye, his nose detected chocolate and marshmallows as she drew closer. Turning towards her when he noticed she had sat on the ground instead of her chair and had a plate with chocolate and marshmallows on it. He thought it was odd.

Kagome stuck her finger in her mouth that was covered in melted marshmallows and chocolate on it, she apparently didn't have any graham crackers. The heated combination in the bowl smelled intriguing. Not realizing his eyes hadn't left her the whole time she was licking her finger clean, he swallowed really hard.

He had no idea that one human woman could be so freaking enticing. She looked up at him watching as his eyebrow rose, Kagome looked like she had thought he was confused; she smiled at him and offered him the bowl, causing him to physically back away from her offer.

Standing up with the bowl in her hand she came closer to him. Alarms were blaring at him. What caused her to try to offer her him _anything_? When had they become so comfortable to do this? She was now in his personal bubble sticking another finger in the chocolate and putting it in front of his face. Too shocked to do anything but cross his eyes to look at the chocolate marshmallow finger in front of him. He shook his head to refocus on her again, noticing that she had a sly smile on her face. She briefly touched his lips with her covered finger leaving a spot on his lips.

Still in shock he didn't move, he literally couldn't think, all he could feel was emotions of wanting her to touch him and to taste her flavored lips. His beast was purring at him, _purring_ for him to kiss her, it kept chanting 'mate'. Not thinking of the consequences, not thinking of _her_ state of mind he moved swiftly. Letting his body decide for him he quickly pulled her down into his lap causing her to squeal and her jaw drop in shock. Obviously she hadn't thought this through that this was a possible outcome of her seemingly innocent gesture. He guided her chocolate covered finger back to her lips as she still had a dumbfounded look on her face.

His hardened golden eyes were focusing only on the finger and watched as she finally got the hint and stuck her finger in her mouth seemingly to lick it clean. He physically groaned as she released the finger with a slight pop. Leaning forward he captured her lips, he couldn't take it anymore he had to taste the seducing petals. Sesshomaru had never felt anything like this before her lips were so soft and molded perfectly to his.

At this point she appeared so shocked by his move and his lips being on hers that she sat there fluttering her eyelids till she finally closed them and leaned into him. Feeling her participate in the kiss, he closed his eyes and felt her lips move against his. Wanting to taste the concoction she had made he bit her lower lip gently causing her to moan and open her mouth, Greeting his tongue, he had expected to gain entry right away to her mouth but it appeared she had other ideas. She was not just going to let him have his way with her mouth.

Growling from his throat he pulled her closer to him feeling her body on his, he forced her to straddle him and put her hands on his chest. He wanted to feel her everywhere on him. Hearing her moan again as he moved his hands from her sides sliding down to grip her ass in his hands bringing her to line up her core with his member. He had never hated clothes more than he did in this moment, she ground her hips against his slowly causing him to squeeze her ass harder. God this woman was going to drive him nuts. Pulling back slightly he peppered kisses down her neck as she continued her rotating hips over him leaving his hands where they were to have something firm and round to hold onto. Whimpering he could feel her hands move to his shoulder.

Feeling confused as to why her hand was on his shoulder the way it was and why was it suddenly shaking? It made no logical sense, it felt as if she was next to him and not on top of him. Shaking his head his eyes opened and he was met with Kagome standing next to him with her notebook in one hand and her other hand on his shoulder shaking him. She looked concerned and finally made contact with his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked pulling her head back and looking him in his eyes. "Are you ok? It's nearly twelve thirty." She stated as stood back up, pulling herself away from him and continuing to look over him.

If ever there was a moment where he felt like he had an ice cold bucket of water dumped on him it was this. THAT was a dream? He had fallen asleep? What did she hear or see? He had a chill go down his spine as for once in his life he was scared. Scared that she knew, scared that he had, had this type of reaction for a human, scared that she was going to say something.

Clearing his throat as it was dry he responded, "I am fine, I think it is time for me to go home, I am just feeling under the weather at the moment."

Nodding her head she said. "Then that explains the whimpering and your body shaking. I thought perhaps you were having a nightmare or something. You have never fallen asleep here before so I hope you go home and get better!"

Standing up she headed towards the door. He was in a stunned moment behind her finally getting his neurons to connect to get his feet moving towards her to leave. He just HAD to get out of here now, in this state he was in there was absolutely no way he could go home. If this dream wasn't proof enough that he needed to get laid he had no clue what was.

Taking his leave from her house he walked down to his vehicle and sat in the driver seat in a daze. Did he really just have a realistic almost sex dream with the priestess? He needs someone to take this frustration out on. Pulling out his cell phone, he texted Kagura again, last he knew she was in a relationship, but that had nothing to do with her being able just to help him find someone suitable.

 _Are you awake? I am in need of assistance._

Her reply only took five minutes, in which he was shaking he was so out of it, mentally he had never been in this position before.

 _Sesshomaru I already told you I have a boyfriend now, I am here to talk but nothing more._

Growling at her reply, he KNEW that she had a boyfriend that was not specifically what he was messaging her about.

 _You misunderstand me, I need help finding assistance._

This was a much quicker response a simple short one saying come over.

He had never driven so quickly before to get to Kagura's thank goodness she didn't live too far from his project partner. Arriving he parked slightly crooked and found himself using his demon speed to transcend the stairs to get to her apartment. He knocked once on her door waiting for her to open it. Feeling a different aura on the other side of the door he assumed that this was her new boyfriend.

He was met by unfamiliar red eyes and dark hair. The half-demon lifted his chin to look up at Sesshomaru as if sizing him up. As _if_ his opinion even mattered, he opened the door and allowed Sesshomaru to enter. Following him in the male greeted him by nodding at him and saying his name. Sesshomaru politely reciprocated this gesture, waiting anxiously for Kagura to appear.

She came out of her bedroom with a t-shirt that was obviously this Naraku's and some sweat pants. He never actually wanted anything more from Kagura other than her body, they were 'friends' if you wanted to label it as anything. He felt no urge to fight for her or to want her back. Naraku was able to read his aura and visibly calmed down because of it.

"So what woman has you all bent out of shape that you are too stubborn to admit it and seeking comfort from someone else?" She asked as if she had known, well she guessed correctly but he had no idea how she came to that conclusion.

Raising his eyebrow at her he didn't respond. She chuckled as she replied to his question.

"You are very easy to read Sesshomaru, we hadn't had contact in months and you out of the blue needed me about a month ago, then tonight its past midnight and you texted me even though you know I am with Naraku now, and you want _our_ help to find someone to help assist you as you call it."

He growled slightly at her for her audacity, yes her assumption was right, but he was curious to how she could figure this out on her own.

"Suggestions then." Is what he ended up saying back to her.

Rolling her eyes she pulled out her phone. "You could always try club Moon, they have demons there if you would like."

* * *

He was sitting in a dark corner of the club scowling as he peered out into the crowd. He let loose some of his aura seeing if anyone was brave enough to approach him. Sesshomaru wanted someone worthy of him, even though he might have to lower his standards slightly.

There were a couple of demoness's who already came up to him, but he was not into blonde or crazy hair colors and dismissed them immediately. He knew he was one of the more attractive and sought after males around because of his lineage. Normally he just ignored demoness's in general but tonight he had one need and he would see to it. He was on his third drink of Demon's Whiskey when _finally_ one came up to him that he could see as meeting his lowered standards.

At first when she came up he had thought it was Kagome herself, for she had a heart shaped face and dark hair. Granted it was a night club and the lights and drinks could be affecting his judgment somewhat. When he looked into her eyes though, they were no priestess eyes for they were magenta and glowing. She smiled in a seductive way, and it had zero affect on him. Hoping that, that would change he smirked back at her.

"I do believe that I have found the infamous Sesshomaru Taisho is that correct?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"That you have," he said with a deep voice, "and who do I have the pleasure of meeting tonight?"

Smiling again and bringing her hand to his thigh, she replied "Kora is all you need to know."

Not wanting to lose his chance with an at least slightly attractive female, for demon standards she was just average, but her two main attributes reminding him of the woman who had begun to haunt Sesshomaru's ever waking thoughts and dreams now made her attainable. Using the influence of the alcohol he tried to calm himself down and not shove off the hand that was currently on his thigh.

"Well Kora," He said with a sultry voice, causing a wave of arousal to course through the female in front of him. It gave him pride to be able to cause this in a demoness but at the same time he cringed inwardly for her smell didn't even compare to that of the priestess. "What do you say to getting out of here?"

An even bigger smile came to her face as she nodded thinking she had bagged the best looking and highest ranking demon in the place.

* * *

Not wanting to deal with his overbearing family they had driven to her apartment. It was a small one bedroom apartment that was tidy and girly. He shuddered at the girly attributes to it, thinking about how Kagome just wasn't that way, she loved nature and less was more to her.

Shaking his head as he was pulled along behind Kora to her room he pushed her down on the bed climbing on top of her. They were still both fully clothed, and when his lips hit hers, they were rough and firm, not soft like he envisioned of the priestess. Feeling disgust at these thoughts and the feeling she was invoking from him he pulled away quickly and trailed his fangs down her neck.

What was supposed to be giving him a hard on was having the exact opposite effect. He couldn't figure out what was wrong! She was attractive enough, she reminded him of who he wanted, he could not wrap his head around why he couldn't fuck this female and get it out of his system. She was moving her hands down his back and trailed down to his pants.

The feeling of her touching him sent a chill down his body and not in a good way, like a sinking sensation in his stomach as she did this. At this point he was completely turned off and just wanted to get this over with, but for some reason his body wouldn't comply. As if the alcohol was cleared quickly from his system his beast spoke up for perhaps the first time tonight and said one word 'betrayal' which he had no idea what that meant but he did know he needed to leave this place and NOW.

He pulled back suddenly from her, feeling her confusion from her aura, he said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry I must leave." he turned away from Kora who was laying and panting on the bed in full confusion.

"What wh-?" before she could finish her question he had disappeared from her entire apartment. Leaving her in her bed upset and unsure what she had done wrong.

* * *

He was back in his room now with his back up against his bedroom door. Sesshomaru was completely confused and wasn't sure what was going on with his body. Does this have to do with the human girl he called his lab partner? What could Kagome possibly mean to him? He could not figure this out! Just thinking her name got a physical reaction from him, but when he tried to get somewhere with Kora nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch happened.

Pulling himself from the door he peeled off his shirt and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a shower, taking off the rest of his clothing he set the temperature to a hot level and he stepped in letting the water trickle down his back. As soon as he closed his eyes, Kagome appeared before him. This was _torture_ , why does this keep happening?

She was in his bathroom peeling off layers at a time to join him in the shower. Her eyes were so innocent looking as she stepped towards him fully naked and breasts bouncing slightly as she walked. He started to drool as she came closer. Touching his shoulder with her right hand and using her left to wrap around his neck she pulled him down to her lips.

Opening his eyes right away he glanced down at his member to see it at full attention. Growling and hitting the wall he shut off the water deciding this was doing nothing for him. He needed to figure out what was going on with his body; as he thought of his moment with Kora tonight he finally was able to calm himself down to put his clothes on. Sesshomaru knew that tonight was going to be a long night, it was now four in the morning as he made his way to the library. Research was called for as he needed to figure out what was going on with him.


	10. Chapter 10: Information

Chapter 10

Information

He slammed the book shut and tossed it behind him. Sesshomaru sat at the desk dropping his head into his hands. He had combed _over_ two dozen books and not a single thing to be found about what was happening to him. Surely there had to be something written somewhere about his experience. Is he crazy? An abnormal demon perhaps? Maybe this qualified as one of the things that demons didn't talk about. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wouldn't like the answer if he did find it.

Standing from the book filled desk and floor around him he stalked towards his room not bothering to clean up his mess. He was too focused on his problem to think further about much else. Looking at the alarm clock next to his bed as he sat down on it, it was seven a.m. Sesshomaru decided that he was in no state of mind to go to class today and see the woman who had embedded herself in his mind. He NEVER missed a class, he could not believe that this priestess had caused this to come to pass. Leaning back he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes hoping to get some rest.

* * *

She had gotten up this morning feeling a little odd. She had never had an encounter with Sesshomaru as she did last night. At first she thought it was going to be awkward because of what happened Saturday. She noticed that he seemed more tense than normal but she knew he wouldn't say anything about it. He was beyond adorable as he was sleeping in that chair. It was a bit unnerving to her that he would fall asleep in her presence. She had wanted to let him sleep but he had started to groan and whimper which concerned her and caused her to wake him up. Kagome had thought he was possibly having a nightmare.

As soon as his eyes had opened it was just straight confusion and his body demeanor was as if he did not want to be there anymore. She could not get over the feeling that this had some connection to what happened Saturday. Sitting down on her bed as she was getting ready for the day, she pulled out a phone number she had received from a guy that came to Kaede's shop on Sunday. He was cute and seemed nice enough; he had asked her out for a date Friday. She hadn't thought about him until this moment, maybe she needed to just get her mind off of any weird physical reactions to these two demons that have wiggled their way into her mind.

Grabbing her phone she texted the number belonging to this Hojo. She had always heard that in order to move on from someone, you had to be with someone else. Shaking her head she waited for him to respond. It would be a nice change to the demons that she seemed to be constantly in contact with.

* * *

It was now 8:57 p.m. and Kagome couldn't help but glance at the front door. She hadn't felt the pull of Sesshomaru's aura yet and he hadn't contacted her in any way today. It was an odd day indeed because he didn't show up to class. As far as Kagome knew he NEVER missed a day at school and it was just _odd_.

Standing up from her spot in the kitchen she finally felt his presence on the other side of the door. Waiting for his normal knock she opened the door forgetting to smile this time. Leaving a look of concern on her face, he shook her off acting as if he hadn't seen it and walked into the kitchen.

Getting back into routine, she began pouring the tea, when she asked him what was finally bugging him.

"Is everything alright with you Sesshomaru?"

"Hn, it is none of your concern," He replied coldly.

This answer to her question had a sense of finality to it, telling her to drop the conversation. Sighing she handed him his tea and opened the door to the backyard to set up. She couldn't help but be discouraged as he was giving her the cold shoulder, she didn't know what she had done to get this reaction from him.

He was looking at her from out of the corner of his eyes and noticed the frown that had settled on the priestess's face. She was giving off the vibe of being upset and it made him cringe. He didn't want to make her feel this way; he just had no idea how to go about getting back to normal around her.

They spent the rest of their night in silence both lost in their own thoughts as they thought about each other. The overwhelming silence tonight between them made her try to think about her upcoming date on Friday instead. His thoughts drifted from Kagome to his father. This amount of emotion he was feeling towards the woman, made him come to grip with the reality of having to actually talk to his father about his problem. Over the course of the night before they parted ways they had made decisions about the things on their minds.

* * *

He had arrived home feeling worse than he had in the last few days. It was now Friday afternoon and he decided he needed to seek answers from his father. This turmoil seemed to be tearing through his soul. All of this spiritual emotion over a female? A human female? Seriously? He could not understand what was going on. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with for long if it was avoidable.

Walking through the house to where his father's study was, he knew he would be there since he didn't sense Izayoi's presence in the house. Stopping in front of the door he let out a sigh, how did it come to this?

Inutaisho heard a knock on his study door and both brow's had risen at this. He had felt Sesshomaru hesitate on the other side of the door and had figured that finally whatever was bugging his oldest he had, had enough of. For the past few weeks he had observed a difference in his son and he just couldn't pin what it was.

Replying as he turned his attention back to his paperwork in front of him. He heard his son enter and sit down in the chair opposite of him.

"Speak," He said, still sifting through the pages he was needing to read in order to make a decision about investing in this smaller company that had come to him with a proposal earlier in the week, he waited for Sesshomaru to speak.

Seeing his father focused on the paperwork and ears perked to what he had to say, helped calm his nerves somewhat.

"I find myself in need of some information father," He replied looking his superior in his face waiting for him to make eye contact.

"And what my dear son, can I help you with today?"

He hesitated slightly before continuing on, "I have been having hallucinations lately..." he trailed off watching his fathers eyes pause and raise up to peer at him.

"Hallucinations?" he questioned raising his eyebrow at his son, he would need him to be more specific to get an idea of if he was crazy or if the boy's beast was trying to communicate with him about something. "I am afraid I am going to need more to go off of, do explain."

Breaking eye contact with his father briefly he picked his brain trying to figure out the best way to explain this without giving it away completely. "Lately when I close my eyes, the only way I can describe it is that I am having realistic dreams."

"Realistic dreams? As in they could happen in real life or are you experiencing _physical_ interactions in these dreams?" he asked dropping all paper work and sitting back in his chair.

He had an idea of what was possibly happening, but as far as he was aware Sesshomaru hadn't had been around any female's to invoke this kind of reaction from him. Where did he meet a woman? And who was she to get his beast to speak up for? When this happened to demon's it didn't necessarily mean that it was their for sure intended. That came later after said woman accepted and what feelings came from the demons soul and instincts as they got physical.

"It is the latter part, I am experiencing physical touches in them." He replied, he could immediately feel an excitement from his old man.

He smiled at his son as he clapped his friends in front of him. "Who is she?" he questioned looking into his eyes.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at this response. How did he know it was involving a woman? What was going on with him that his father was so elated? He wished he would just tell him what he needed to know.

Seeing his son's confusion he continued to smile as he began to think of the best way to tell his son that he had found his mate.

"These _hallucinations_ are actually dreams and your beast's way of communicating with you." He said getting some pleasure out of his sons bewilderment. "Basically you may have met your mate."

His jaw dropped, Sesshomaru's jaw _actually_ dropped in shock. His mate? The priestess is his mate? This _has_ to be a mistake there is absolutely no way! He would not accept this.

Smirking now at his son's reaction the waves he was sending with his aura was denial. Chuckling slightly he shook his head trying to contain himself.

"Yes mate, and it is only a possibility that she is the one, it's not guaranteed. When you get to the point where you combine your soul's with each other, only THEN will you know whether she is your mate or not."

Scoffing slightly, "I will be doing no such thing with her."

"I am afraid dear boy that only _she_ can decide whether she wants you or not. This thing comes in phases, the dreams will start happening when you are awake if you ignore it. When you come around her you wont be able to hold yourself back, if _she_ decides that she doesn't want you _then_ you will have the beast stop bugging you."

Gaining a bit of hope in his heart, he knew there was NO way that Kagome would want him. This knowledge made him feel a lot better.

"So if she turns me down then I will be back to normal?" He questioned making sure he understood this correctly.

"Her soul has to be a hundred percent sure she doesn't want you but yes if she really truly doesn't it will go away." he said doubting that _any_ sane woman would turn down his son. Now he just had to find out who this mysterious future daughter-in-law was.

"If she gives me the word no then that should suffice?"

"She can tell you no and her soul means yes, so words are nothing when it comes to this, _you_ my stubborn child can not go off of word alone, she has to _feel_ it in her soul that its a no." he said trying to get his son to see that he would just need to give in and accept reality. "Take your mother for example, my beast gave me dreams that I should be with her, but when it came to the actual moment of mating, we could not form the actual mating bond due to us not being wholeheartedly involved in it. _This_ is why Izayoi is my _actual_ mate and your mother and I could never be."

A sinking feeling settled its way in his stomach. "And there is no way to stop this or choose someone else..." he trailed off, having a hint of what was to come.

"None, if you deny yourself it will only get worse. If you _try_ to get with someone else your beast will punish you." He stated turning back to his paperwork, he had given his son the information he needed. It was obvious the boy needed some time to himself to reflect. "Now if that is all, I must get back to work."

Nodding at his father even if he couldn't see it, Sesshomaru took his leave. He felt overwhelmed with the information he was just given. How did it come to this? Why would his beast choose the half-breeds ex girlfriend? Why did she _have_ to be human? This was the worst. His father had stated it would just get worse; he had to see this woman practically everyday. For once he had no clue what to do or how to approach this. Dreading seeing her tonight, he found that he had made it back to his room where he sat and reflected on how to do this.

Authors Note: Keep an eye out this weekend. I live in midwest and we are expecting an ice storm, soooooo when stuck inside write :) More to come soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Date Night?

Chapter 11

Date night?

It was now 7 p.m. on Friday and Kagome was sitting on her couch bouncing her knee up and down. Shortly she would be leaving for her date with Hojo. She was wearing a green and turquoise maxi dress with a short sleeve white cover up on. Kagome felt it was very flattering to her figure while staying modest at the same time.

When she had opened the door to him, he had a smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a white polo shirt and jeans. Giving him a once over he was cute with his short hair and muscular stature; he offered his hand to guide her to his car. She blushed when she accepted and watched him open the door for her. Thanking him she sat in the passenger seat and began looking out of the window.

On the drive to the restaurant she was lost in her thoughts. She couldn't help but think about Inuyasha in this instance. Her troubles with him seemed less and she was hopefully really getting over him. She couldn't understand how Sesshomaru had become someone she started getting butterflies around recently. He was a cold, non talking, and human hating being. This date seemed necessary, if for nothing else but to get her mind off of the demons in her life.

The whole initial start to this date was for lack of a better word, awkward. It had to be her nerves and her unwillingness she told herself. Shaking her head as they had arrived to Roadhouse she smiled and opened the door before he could make his way over to her. She appreciated the thought and idea of him being chivalrous but it was overrated to her.

He seemed slightly taken aback by her demeanor but smiled at her anyways. They had entered the restaurant and he gave the hostess his name. This place was way fancier than what she was used to eating at. Sitting down at the table that the waitress directed them to, he smiled at her and appeared to not be able to take his eyes off of her.

"So Kagome, what are you majoring in?" He asked picking up his glass of water and taking a sip.

She blushed slightly, "Overall Astronomy and minoring in Physics. What about yourself?"

He smiled and looked away from her as he looked over the menu. "Biology to hopefully become a pediatric doctor."

This made something inside of her perk up. He wanted to be a doctor for children? That was adorable, maybe that meant he wanted kids. "Why a doctor for kids?" She asked looking over her own menu. She had never been here before and was very hungry.

"I love kids, I hope to have two to three of them myself." he said looking up to the waiter who had just come back to their table. They both placed their order with the server leaving them once again. "What about yourself?"

"I would love to have three children, I have always wanted to be a mother." She replied looking at him. "I can wait of course I want to graduate and see what jobs I can get and establish my career first."

Grinning at her he nodded his head in understanding. While they waited for their food to arrive they made further inquiries into each others lives and what they were perhaps wanting or looking for. Overall Kagome would say this date was going well, he was nice, funny and sweet. She didn't feel anything in the way of attraction towards him but she thought he was a great guy so far and at least she was becoming comfortable with him.

Once their food was finished and the date seemed to be wrapping up she was becoming a little on edge. What if he expected a kiss when he dropped her off? He seemed to be more into her, than she was into him at this point. She didn't see them going on another date, tonight was just to get her out and her mind off of everything. If he comes in for a kiss does she reciprocate it or should she be honest with him?

The car ride back had been a breath of fresh air. Before they had left the restaurant he had expressed it was a great date, but that they probably weren't suited for each other. All the tension had left her body once this was established. The rest of their car ride was great with a conversation between new friends.

As he pulled up to the shrine she saw that Sesshomaru's car was already there.

Great she had forgotten that he was so punctual. Pulling out her phone as Hojo walked to her side of the door to open she saw it was 9:10 p.m.. He reached her side and helped her out of the car walking up the steps with him.

Reaching her front door he stopped and turned towards her. "Well Kagome, I enjoyed tonight immensely." He stated placing a kiss on her hand.

She smiled and blushed slightly as he dropped her hand. "Thank you, I did as well Hojo, I really appreciate you seeing me to my door."

He smirked at her as he backed away from her with his hands in his pocket, "No biggie. I'll see ya around."

Smiling as her date left and she prepared to get into study mode for Sesshomaru. Pulling her keys out she had just put them into the front door when the door jerked open.

Before she could comprehend what was going on she felt a hand on her wrist and her back up against a wall. The sound of the door slamming caused her to focus on who had a hold of her. She was surprised to see a red eyed Sesshomaru just a few inches from her faces.

"Umm... Sesshomaru?" She asked seeing no movement from him or any sign that he had heard her at all. Her hair was on end since he had caged her against the wall as he let go of her wrist. He didn't respond and just began growling.

Crap! She thought as she was trying to think of how to get out of this. What are you supposed to do when a demons eyes are red again? Think Kagome, think... OH yeah aren't you supposed to show your neck as a sign of submission?

Going with the only plan that came to mind she turned her head from him and showed her neck. She sucked in a harsh breath at what happened next. What she did NOT expect was for his lips to attach to her neck. Immediately warmth spread through out her body as he began moving up her throat nipping and licking along the way. Her breathing stopped, she couldn't think, her body was in shock.

A slight moan slipped from her as his lips made their way up to her mouth. If she didn't see the first action coming she was basically dead in this next when his mouth made contact with hers. Too shocked to do anything but stand there caged in by a red eyed demon she didn't react to his kiss. After a moment of his lips on her own, she finally was able to string together some thoughts of how to get him back to normal.

Bringing some power into her hands she placed them on his chest and sent a little jolt into him. This action caused his eyes to open instantly and they were now showing a golden confusion as he looked at her.

* * *

He had pulled up as always and parked. While he was walking up the stairs something caught his attention. He could feel or rather _not_ feel the presence of his lab partner on the property. Well this was odd, it was now almost nine yet he did not believe she was home. Knocking on the door it was answered by Kagome's mother.

"On time I see," she stated letting him come inside their house. He nodded in reply as she gestured to him to sit on the couch. "She should be back soon, she had a date tonight."

His brow rose in question as she smiled at him and left upstairs to her room. She was out on a date? With who? He didn't even know she was seeing anyone. Was this her boyfriend? She was supposed to be _his_ damn it not someone else's. Was this male a demon? For some reason this priestess had a way of attracting the demon male population and not in a good way... Woah hold on a freaking minute! _His_ priestess? What the fuck was going on with his thinking, didn't he come to the conclusion just earlier today that there was no way she would say yes?

Glancing down at his phone he saw it was 9:10 p.m. He finally felt her aura in the area and was anxious for her to come in. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but he knew they were not on those terms. Listening for the male to leave, he heard something that made him snap. The sound of a kiss on her hand and the male saying goodbye, caused him to start shaking and his eyes bled red.

His beast heard the keys in the door and he decided to rip the door open and pull the woman in. Her face was of complete shock and confusion. He could tell that she had no clue what was going on, but when he was in this mode he was really limited on words. He could smell that human _filth_ all over her and he needed to replace the stench with his own.

She had turned her neck showing a sign of submission to him. Good was all he thought as he took advantage of this position. He began licking and giving subtle bites all the way up her neck trying to reach her lips. Attaching his lips to her's she froze again, all he wanted was for her to respond. The moment he thought she was accepting him he was shocked out of his current state.

With Sesshomaru back in charge of his body now, he was confused and unsure of what just happened. Looking up at Kagome from his spot now a foot from her, she seemed perplexed by what all just happened as well. Dread took over his body as he made eye contact with her. They both had no clue what just happened and _now_ it was for sure awkward. NOW they had to talk about it, Sesshomaru hated talking but he knew that this was inevitable.


	12. Chapter 12: Confessions

Chapter 12

Confessions

They stood in silence as Kagome's breathing began to even out. She just knew she would be the first one to speak. His eyes never left hers as he waited for her to say something.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, wanting to make sure he was in full control of himself at this moment.

He nodded his head in response to her, standing with his hands drawn behind his back.

"What the _heck_ was that?" she questioned barely above a whisper as she realized that her little brother and mother were upstairs. As she had drawn to this conclusion, maybe it was best that they take this conversation outside. Bewildering him with her actions she stalked past him, through the kitchen and headed towards their project area.

Taking this movement as a sign to follow; he trailed after her silently. What just happened? His beast took over when she arrived home and then nothing but the memory of pain in his chest came to him. Closing his eyes he asked his beast to show him what happened. Taking great delight in what it had done, his beast gladly revealed _exactly_ what happened between the priestess and himself.

If it was possible for Sesshomaru to turn paler than he already was; he would have in response to his beasts action. HOW was he supposed to explain this to his lab partner? Why would his beast put him in such a position? Dreading this conversation even more now, he waited for Kagome's next move.

"Since you seem to have not _heard_ me, I will ask again, WHAT was _that_?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her in simmering anger.

Making eye contact with her, he paused, thinking over what to say next. Deciding honesty was the only way to go in this instance, he replied, "My beast possessed me for a moment."

Eyebrows raising in what appeared to be pure aggravation. "Don't insult me by stating the obvious!" She shrieked while moving her hands to her hips in a demanding pose.

Viewing her reaction he contemplated how this scenario could go. Her knowledge of demons is adequate enough that he would be forced to actually tell her what happened if he decided to talk.

Sighing he looked away from her briefly to seat himself in his chair. "Lately... My beast has taken a liking to you."

It was her turn to to be stunned at this new information. His beast had taken a liking to her? What does that mean exactly? Over all she knew very little about demons beast, but in general knew enough that strong emotions were enough to bring them forward.

"Alright," She stated drawing out the I, trying to piece together her next inquiry. "And what does the beast want from me?"

Wow; she really just came out and asked it point blank, he was not expecting her to be so bold. He really should not be shocked by this woman anymore; everything she did consistently seemed to be the opposite of what he thought she would. She was more tenacious than he originally gave her credit for.

"It wants _you_..." He said trailing off hoping she would understand.

Standing there for a few seconds longer with her hands on her hips, she seemed to process it slowly. Watching her face as a few different emotions passed over it, her aura was all over the place making it impossible to peg down what she was feeling towards his statement.

Needing a moment to sit down, she was slightly confused. When would Sesshomaru's beast have found the time to like her and want her? Did this mean that some part of Sesshomaru wanted her too?

"Does this mean that... Well... does this mean _you_ want me too?" She asked quietly looking away from him. This was pretty embarrassing to have to ask this question.

He had never been put in this situation before. His ears started to feel warm and he had no idea where this conversation would end up taking them. Did he like the priestess before him? He had always thought she was beautiful... The time he has spent getting to know her these past few months went well. What was the best response to this question?

"I suppose you could say that you intrigue me..." he finished quietly.

If you were on the outside of this conversation, one word could describe it perfectly. Awkward. Apparently both being's were stubborn for they each seemed determined to not be the first one to crack.

Goodness gracious woman pull it together she told herself as she processed what he had said. He just admitted that she intrigued him; in Sesshomaru speak that means he does like her. Maybe if she brought up the moment that they had, or rather didn't have on Saturday; she could finally get somewhere in this conversation.

"So Saturday...?" she questioned looking back at him. She saw his posture tense up and was waiting for his response to her inquiry.

Sighing in his head before finding the words to say to her.

"You were a temptation to me…" he trailed off and looked at her once more.

Surprise was the only way you could describe this revelation. She hadn't _actually_ expected him to answer her. Her heart was racing as she tried to calm herself down. So let's get this straight, she was starting to like him, and he was returning her feelings? Did she want him to return her feelings? What about Inuyasha? What about his hatred towards humans? She was confused.

She kept contact with his eyes, not understanding where this courage was coming from she decided to just ask.

"So you like me?"

After contemplating how to respond, he knew he could not lower himself to lie to her. Giving her a simple 'Hn' was all she received from him. From the way he generally speaks to her, she assumed that this was a yes. Her stomach was still racing with the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach.

He had a sinking feeling in his body as he waited for her reply. Hn was all he could risk saying for if she didn't like him then he could still back out. Waiting for her response was the most nerve wracking stress to him.

"I will take that as a yes… Well… Wh-what about Inuyasha?" she asked lowering her eyes once more; she didn't know what this meant for them. She could no longer deny her feelings for him, if he was going to come out about it then she might as well be as courageous.

Something was going on with his body, His stomach was making him feel nervous, like there was something flying in it and he couldn't figure it out. What was she saying? Did she like him too? Or was she asking what about Inuyasha because she still loves him? His eyes narrowed because he wasn't sure he was going to like her answer to his own questions.

"What about the fool?" He said coldly.

"Are you not worried about how he will take us dating?" she replied back ignoring his tone.

A brow raised at this, 'Dating?' he was utterly confused was that her saying yes to him? All these questions they kept firing at each other seemed like they should be getting somewhere but they were at a stalemate.

"Explain priestess." He demanded in the same cold voice

She sighed at all these round about answers not getting to the point. She wanted to bang her head on a wall; he just wasn't getting it at all. She liked him as well, she thought he could sense it from her, but perhaps he was having just as hard of a time processing this.

"Sesshomaru, let me break this down for you," She said moving to stand up again. "I like you too. HOW do we handle Inuyasha when we start dating?" She said looking him in his eyes.

She has no clue where all this confidence was coming from but it felt empowering.

He forgot how to breathe, his heart had skipped a beat. She liked him? And she wanted to date? Yes he liked her but did he want to 'date' her? His beast was still close to the surface and he didn't like how she just asserted herself. A challenge in his authority was something he wasn't sure he liked. This woman was always going against the grain. She was a very strong willed person, and she didn't take things lying down. He was first impressed with how she had handled the Inuyasha situation. It sounds like from what he had observed that immediately when she found out; she had broken up with him. Granted, she wasn't able to read the red flags but she didn't give him any chances once she knew.

"The fool never mattered," he stated coldly responding back to her initial question. "You are so bold to state that we will 'date' in your human terms I presume?"

Ok now she was confused, there was no way that anyone kissed someone the way he did and didn't want her. Why did he have to be such an egotistical male? Are demons always this stubborn? Inuyasha was similar but he was only half, she had no idea if this was a common trait.

Sighing, she shook her head before she spoke. "If you want to deny your feelings then that is fine, I wont be around forever. If you want me, then I am all yours right now, if you are stating you don't want anything with or from me besides my being your project partner then DON'T kiss me or touch me again!" she stated boldly ending in a whisper as she turned her back to him.

She walked back towards the kitchen, pretty sure that she had stunned him with her words.

He watched her walk away from him, she was a demanding creature and yet intriguing all at the same time. He didn't know what course of action to take, who was she to be so demanding and in control of the conversation? She couldn't just leave when their conversation wasn't over! His beast was rising to the surface once more as he tried to keep it at bay. There was no way he could allow her to have the last word, especially like THAT.

He strode angrily into the house and saw her standing against the counter with a mug in her hand. For some reason this scene made him even more angry. He walked up to her while she set the cup down, placing but an inch in between them and brought his face extremely close to her's as his eyes were narrowed and trying to fight back the red.

"Who are you to demand _anything_ from me human?" He growled out as he forced her to lean away from him and closer to the counter, she was basically in a limbo pose trying to get away from him. He brought his hands to either side of her entrapping her against the counter similar to how he did in the living room against the wall. He let his full aura loose stunning her movement as he could tell she was overwhelmed by him. Using his power to sense her family as well to make sure they wouldn't be interrupting them, for what was going through his mind right now he did NOT want anyone tearing them apart in this moment.

She struggled to speak as his aura surrounded her and almost suffocated her with his dominating power. She couldn't help but to feel her center heating in this moment. Her mouth was slightly ajar as he took a deep breath.

He could smell her arousal, instantly making him hard; he was fighting for control against his beast. Sesshomaru wanted to be the one to kiss her this time, not his beast. He leaned in capturing her lips as she closed her eyes sighing. They both felt a spark while their lips tangoed. He pushed her down so she was completely flat against the counter causing her legs to come up in between his.

This just wouldn't do, he moved to spread them apart so he could settle himself against her core. He groaned quietly as she wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get closer to him.

She was in heaven, she had never felt so much emotion coming from a kiss before. How did they go from arguing and talking about dating to a full blown hot and heavy make out session in her kitchen? She didn't care at this point, she could feel the hardness of his body against her chest as her back was being pressed further and further into the counter. She wasn't really comfortable with this particular position but at the same time she didn't want this moment that they were having, to stop just yet.

She couldn't stop herself as her hips lifted up to meet his. A growl came from his throat as she pushed herself into him. He ground himself into her causing her to moan in response. She pulled her mouth away from his trying to catch her breath and get her thoughts together. She knew she couldn't do this right now, not here, they couldn't hook up in her kitchen, technically they barely knew each other.

"Sessh-Sesshom... Ngh... S-stop," She struggled to get out as he had moved his mouth to her neck again. He pulled back abruptly as she finished saying stop. One moment he was between her legs and the next he was against the other counter seemingly trying to pull himself together like he had been electrocuted.

She was laying there trying to catch her breath while looking up at the ceiling. GOD that was hot, oh she wanted him; but they _had_ to stop.

"Forgive me," he said still a little breathy in his voice, "I should not have lost control."

She sat up dangling her legs off the counter still breathing hard. "It's fine," she said getting off of the counter and standing on her wobbly legs. "I just think... we should... go out... on a date and get... Get to know each other..." She gulped really hard, "before we start... indulging in phys-physical contact like that." she panted out.

He nodded his head in agreeance as he looked her over again. "I concur... Tomorrow." was all he stated before taking his leave through the front door.

She was confused again, does that mean a date and they would talk about it then? Why did he always seem to get the last word? and _always_ left high and mighty! She just nodded her head dumbfoundly and followed him to the front door. Shutting it behind him she was left in a pool of questions as she slid down the door with her back, laying her head against it as she closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: Answers

Chapter 13

Answers

He was out of his mind, he just knew it. This so called 'butterfly' feeling hadn't left him since his conversation with the priestess last night. He had no clue what was going on with his body; with too much pride to ask his father and let him in on even more of his life, he turned to the internet. According to his research on the world wide web, he was experiencing butterflies. Which can come from nervousness, anticipation, and excitement. His body was teaching him new things that he did NOT appreciate.

He didn't know what they would talk about on this date, he didn't even know where he wanted to go out to eat. Sesshomaru knew that eating at his normal restaurants was out of the question, he didn't want the word out that he was seeing a human. He could imagine everyone now, saying that he took after his father with his infatuation with human females.

Sesshomaru knew if she really was his mate then eventually he would have no choice but to tell the world about her. Seeing how this was just a 'date' (per her words of course) there was no reason to come out about it just yet. On a positive note, if they were to be together like his beast had been nudging for, it would be sweet, sweet victory over the wretched half-breed. He could imagine it now their pups would be- wait hold on a moment! Pups? Already thinking about pups? He shook his head as he climbed into his rover to go pick up his woman. GAH! He has _got_ to stop thinking like that.

* * *

She was beyond nervous at this moment. He should be here any minute, he never told her a time, but this demon was always punctual and a tad bit predictable. She had questions for him that she had thought about all night, and she was anticipating how tonight would go. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was capable of feeling the same way she was right now. She heard a knock on the door, glancing down at her alarm clock it showed 7 p.m. on the dot. Looking at herself once more in the mirror she shrugged as she looked at her outfit once more deciding it was now or never. She wore a sky blue and white striped long sleeved shirt along with navy blue colored jeans and pure white adidas with a long gold necklace with a cross on it.

Greeting him at the door he appeared cool and icy in his demeanor raising one brow at her as she gave him a small smile. He was wearing blue jeans and a navy blue polo seemingly opposite of what she was wearing. He wore a dark shirt with lighter blue jeans while she wore lighter top with darker jeans, it complimented each other well.

This wasn't usual from her to just give a small smile, he was used to her big smiles that filled her face whenever she greeted him. Again surprising him, he had expected a dress of some sort, since whenever they weren't working on the project, the only thing he had seen her in was dresses. She always liked to prove him wrong it seemed. He appreciated her unpredictability.

The ride on the way to the restaurant was quiet. She was intrigued when it appeared he was taking her to the same place they went when he came over unexpectedly that one day a while back. It was slightly busier than it was the night they first came here together, but that was expected since it was Saturday night.

Once they were seated Kagome cleared her throat since they were waiting for their drinks to arrive. Realizing they literally hadn't said one word to each other she decided to break the ice.

"How are you today Sesshomaru?"

"Fine and yourself?"

Smiling brightly she replied, "Fantastic actually."

"Hn,"

"Sooo did you think about anything in particular last night? Besides us not touching our project at all yesterday."

"I did."

Narrowing her eyes in annoyance once more at him. This was becoming a common thing between them. For him being some high and mighty, supposedly master of hiding emotions, this did _nothing_ to help their situation. She was starting to get angry realizing that she would once again have to just talk. Was it always going to be like this between them? It would get really old if it was. He would have to come out of his shell and soon otherwise, what is the point of being with a wall? Crossing her arms she began to question him.

He sensed a sudden rise in confidence from her as she began to give off waves of anger.

"When did you start liking me?"

With zero hesitation, he had decided she was likely to have many questions and he would do his best to answer all of them honest and to the best of his ability.

"When Inuyasha brought you over for the first time from elementary school."

Her jaw dropped, when she was twelve? He liked her when she was a dorky kid in elementary? Woah hold the freaking phone a moment here.

"When I was twelve?" She asked wanting to confirm this, and he did with a slight nod, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were twelve, as you stated and it was obvious even then that you fawned over the half-breed." He stated taking a sip from the water that the waiter had just brought to them.

Raising her eyebrow, she guessed it made sense but still...

"You still could have said something to me, maybe I wouldn't have wanted to be with him if you had come forward."

A smile hinted at his lips as he replied to her statement. " _He_ would have never allowed me around you anyway, even while he was disloyal to you he wouldn't let anyone even sniff around you cause of an irrational possessiveness from him."

Her heart sank just a bit as he talked about her ex. "Do you know exactly how long he had been cheating on me?" she questioned silently.

"Two years."

She couldn't even get upset with him not telling her, cause she knew he wasn't a social creature. Even if they were out on a date right now this was not something he normally partook in. Her heart and mind were having a hard time accepting what he said and how casually he said it. She nodded at him trying her best to keep her emotions in check. This night was not about Inuyasha and her, she had to remember it was about what her and Sesshomaru would be doing.

He sensed a bit of sadness in her aura now; at times the priestess was very easy to read, and others he just couldn't wrap his head around her.

Clearing her throat she continued trying to get back on track.

"If you have liked me for so long... Then when did you stop hating humans?"

"I don't _like_ humans, just some like yourself, are more tolerable than others. The rest of your species is deplorable."

She smiled again at this. This was a very Sesshomaru like answer and helped her spirits a bit.

"Why didn't you say anything when you knew Inuyasha and I broke up then?"

He sat back slightly as their food was brought to the table just then waiting for the waiter to leave before answering.

"I wasn't a hundred percent positive that you guys _were_ broken up, you had stated it, but the half-breed still hasn't even told our father yet and here you and _I_ are on a _date_."

"Oh, I see then." She stated as she took a bite of her enchilada. She felt as if he had answered everything that had been on her mind on repeat since last night.

They ate in silence for a moment as they tried to see who would talk next. He decided she seemed to have so much more on her mind and wasn't sure if she was done with her line of questioning.

"Have my answers sufficed your curiosity Kagome?"

Her heart jumped into her throat as he said her name, he very rarely called her by her name. He has done it before but something about it coming from his lips was very sexy.

He sensed her jubilation from his statement, putting him off slightly not able to understand exactly what had caused this particular emotion from her. It was a small hint of arousal but mostly excitement flowing off of her.

"So where do we go from here then?" she asked clearing her throat.

Raising a brow at her now he was slightly confused, "I thought you had already established that we are 'dating'?" he stated more than questioning it.

"Well yeah... but what about your family? I am not ready to hang around your brother-"

"Half," he interjected quickly.

Rolling her eyes she continued, "Alright _half_ brother," She emphasized for him sarcastically. "I mean even though he cheated on me, I don't believe it would be nice to flaunt that his hated older broth-... Jeez get over it, _half_ -brother, whatever! was dating _me_ his _ex-girlfriend_. I really don't like the idea of being viewed as a whore who jumps from brother to brother as I have said before, even though him and I never had sex..."

His brow raised again as he was now intrigued. Out of the three years her and the half-blood were together they never had sex? So she was a virgin? This made him very excited for some reason, knowing that one day he will get to sample her nectar when his brother was never able to pull it off. The ability to shove this in his face one day brought silent joy to him.

"You are still a virgin then?" He questioned, he wanted to make sure that he had heard her and understood her properly.

Her whole body flushed with embarrassment, while she never did it with Inuyasha, she did have sex with Bankotsu on a whim after she found out about the cheating, and they didn't even _ever_ date.

He smiled internally taking pride in getting to be able to deflower her as her response was telling him.

"No," She whispered looking away from him and pushing her almost empty plate away.

His ear twitched slightly at this, his face not changing even though he was surprised by this response. A slight disappointment sped through him, but only slight. He had no right to get upset when he himself had gotten with Kagura in the past. Perhaps he had heard wrong? If she didn't lose her virginity to Inuyasha then who was it? He doubted he could get her to answer _that_ question so he chose a different route. Maybe it was before her and Inuyasha got together as a couple.

"When?" he asked quietly nodding at the waiter to come and remove the plates from the table.

Clearing her throat and taking a sip of her water she replied, still embarrassed now that she was _actually_ talking about it out loud. It was hard to talk about this.

"The same day that I found Inuyasha cheating on me." she stated still avoiding eye contact with him.

Wow that was ballsy he had to admit. Was it a one night stand? Was it a friend? Did she still see this person? He had many questions filling him now as he felt a twinge of jealousy at this new information coming to him. Still he couldn't judge, him with Kagura negated all of that. This was _before_ they had ever expressed any interest in each other and he knew Kagome was loyal so he didn't have to worry about _whoever_ she did have sex with.

"I see,"

Bringing her eyes back to him and tired of the awkwardness that this conversation had taken, she decided to get back to the original line of question.

"You never did answer my question, so where do we go from here? Even after this date, which seemed more like an interview, is over I still enjoyed myself and I can't deny my feelings for you..." she trailed off.

He nodded his head.

"I think status of dating satisfies any answer either of us are looking for."

She smiled as she felt that _finally_ they had gotten somewhere in this two day long conversation. She was happy and looking forward to the future, whatever that will be. Kagome couldn't help but have a good feeling shooting through her stomach in excitement. Things were looking up for the both of them if it wasn't too bold to say.


	14. Chapter 14: Trying

Chapter 14

Trying

Inuyasha was sitting in the living room watching t.v. when his dad came in with Rin.

"Inuyasha don't forget that she needs fed, changed and burped." Inutaisho said as he came into the room handing Inuyasha the baby.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, old man I have baby sat plenty of times now, I know what I'm doing." He replied maneuvering Rin to his chest. His ear twitched from hearing the garage door open signaling to both of them that Sesshomaru was home.

Drawing both Inu's attention to the hallway as the cold demon made his way through the room. He nodded towards both men, acknowledging them and left towards his room.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he watched his brother walk towards his room.

"Why don't you ever make _him_ babysit?" Inuyasha asked feeling that he was being treated unfairly. He felt they only came to him because he was a half demon. "He's part of this family too."

His father chuckled at this, "You really think I would trust Sesshomaru to handle a _human_ baby for an extended amount of time?"

Agreeing with his dad he replied, "Psh… I still say it's unfair."

Flipping his gaze back towards the television.

"If he didn't have his attitude problem or had a human girlfriend then I would consider it." Inutaisho replied as he stood straighter messing with his cuff-link. He had some business to take care of at the office, while Izayoi was visiting her sister out of town. "I will be back around seven or eight, so it's not like you are going to be stuck all night with her. Now be good and take care of your sister."

Sighing as his father walked away towards the garage door he looked to his little sister who was staring up at him holding his eyes hostage it seemed. He couldn't help the small smile that came onto his face as he looked at her. So much of her look reminded him of Kagome it was ridiculous. His heart panged as he thought about Kagome, it had been almost two months since she had promised that she would get back to him about being his friend at least.

He of course had zero intention of being just a friend to her, he wanted her back. It was true what they say, you don't know what you have till it's gone. Now he missed her like crazy, don't get him wrong he wasn't stupid. Kikyo never knew about Kagome and so his relationship continued on with her. He wanted Kagome more, and if he could just win her back he would leave Kikyo in a heartbeat. She had been trying to get him to go out on dates with her and trying to get closer as of late always asking to come over. He could not figure out exactly what he was doing to give her the impression that he wanted her there.

He lifted up his hips to pull his phone from his back pocket. Opening it, he saw a message from Kikyo asking him if he was free, rolling his eyes he scrolled through looking at Kagome's messages. She hadn't texted him since they broke up. Going over their text messages prior to the fateful day that she left him he smiled as he remembered the thoughtfulness and concern she always showed even in her texts.

Closing out of the app he looked at the time on the phone and stood up with Rin in his arms. He looked down to her and raised his eyebrow at her.

"What do you think Rin? Should we go over to Kagome's and see if she will talk to us again?" After he asked her the question she giggled and smiled at him, spreading a smile to his face as well. "Then its decided lets pack up and go to the shrine!" He stated carrying her to his car.

* * *

Kagome was in her room humming to herself as she sat working on her homework. She was so happy as of late. Granted she was trying to not count her chicks before they hatched since they were only two weeks into dating. It was undeniable how he made her feel. He didn't have to speak much in order for her to understand what was going through him. She had never felt more in touch with a person than she did with him. Maybe it was because he was a demon and she was a priestess and they naturally always tried to read auras. She just wasn't sure and was hoping that they continued on the path they were on.

Her phone buzzed causing her homework to be forgotten. She felt like a little kid again with the excitement of reading the messages from Sesshomaru. He didn't text much at all besides quick few words messages. Opening her phone Kagome read a text saying tonight at seven and to dress warm. Butterflies took off in her stomach once again, glancing at the time she had three hours to get ready. Since the only makeup she wore was mascara and that wouldn't take long at all, she looked at herself in her mirror; her hair was in a half up, half down do with her bangs French braided into her ponytail. It would take only twenty minutes to get ready so she had time to finish her homework due this Friday.

Hearing a knock on the front door she sighed as she left her room. Trying to think of who would be at the door she was going through a mental list of who it could be. When she opened the door she was stunned into silence. The smile that had almost made itself permanent on her face fell quickly.

Inuyasha was out front of her door with Rin in his arms. Her heart wrenched in response to seeing both of them in front of her. Now _this_ was truly unfair! How was she supposed to slam the door in his face when he was holding this amazing little girl in his arms? She just knew he brought her so she wouldn't do exactly what her hand was twitching to do.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest she made eye contact with him, anger fuming under her skin.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she asked, trying to control her anger and tone of voice.

He smiled at her as part of his plan was working. He just knew Kagome wouldn't slam the door shut on him if he had Rin there. Inuyasha could sense her aura controlling her reaction. Shifting Rin to his hip he tried to step towards the door.

Was he retarded or something? Really? He has to be if he was trying to get into her house, she didn't budge.

"I'll ask again Inuyasha what do you want?"

"Well you had said that you would get back to me about the decision to be my friend if I left you alone. It's been like two months man and I was just wondering…." He trailed off in a way leaving the question open.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she thought the no talking thing was obvious that she didn't want him in her life.

"I can see I have to be brutally honest with you. No to your so called friendship and even if hell froze over, or you were the last man on earth I would STILL not go out with you. I would rather die lonely and risk all of mankind dying with me because that is _exactly_ how much I _don't_ want _any_ part of you." She said steadily lowering her voice to a hiss by the time she finished her rant.

She really hated that she had to do this in front of Rin; she knew that she would see her again if Sesshomaru and herself continued the path that they were on.

"Might I add… this was _low_ of you to bring your sister here just so I wouldn't shut the door in your face. If you were truly thinking, which I know you are incapable of doing since you did this, you would have realized that this is not something you do in front of a _child!"_ she stated not changing posses at all.

He was taken aback, his father had said it had been many months since he talked to Kagome and or seen her. How did she know that the little girl he had in his arms was his new sister?

"How did you know that this was my sister?" he asked seemingly acknowledged that he hadn't heard a word she said.

She really just wanted to shoot him in the head and slap some sense into him! Out of _everything_ she just said that was the _only_ thing he took from it? To quote Ron Weasley from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets movie, How thick could you get? She truly understood it now there was no talking to stupid.

"I listened to Izayoi and your father for a long time talk about how they wanted to adopt and hoped to get a girl, I am _smart_ enough to put that together Inuyasha."

Ears drooping slightly he opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off.

"That is besides the point; I'm not your friend, I'm not your girlfriend, "Pointing to herself then to him, "Me and you are _nothing_ and won't _ever_ be anything again. If you come over unannounced or try to stalk me, I _will_ purify you to the point of non recovery on a part of your body." Looking him in his eyes making sure he was looking at her. "Leave. Me. Alone." She clarified emphasizing each word watching his ears connect with his head as they were permanently down now.

"But we were great together, we were happy together!" he said not believing that this conversation was truly over.

Chuckling in a dark way, it sent chills down his spine as he listened. "Cheating on me for two years is happy and great together? Ha, ok I have zero sympathy for you and you make me _sick_!' she said uncrossing her arms and putting a hand on the front door ready for this conversation to be over.

Rin began crying at this moment making her feel slightly bad. This was not towards Inuyasha but towards the child since she didn't deserve to be in this position as a baby. Trying to hold her composure together she took her leave by shutting the door in his face.

He stood for a moment longer dumbfounded that she had said all that she had to him. He felt the slight guilt in her aura before she closed the door. He knew that she had to feel something towards him if she was experiencing that emotion when she had gone back into her house. This gave him hope; his butterflies came back into his stomach as he knew his chance wasn't over.

* * *

The nerve of that _half_ -demon knew no bounds. What did it mean that someone so stupid could make her so angry? How was it possible that someone was so stubborn to think the way he did? Practically running up the stairs she made her way to her cell phone, she had to contact Sesshomaru. She still had a couple of hours before their date but at this point she didn't feel like going out.

* * *

He sat in his room in stunned silence as he re-went over the message he got from Kagome, she didn't feel like going out anymore. It appeared his half-brother was a complete moron. He never really enjoyed going out, but he liked her company, he wondered if she would still want to hang out.

Sesshomaru heard the garage door open and could hear the half-breed stumbling through the kitchen. Leaving the confines of his room he acted like he was going to the kitchen to get a drink perhaps getting a feel of emotions coming from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at his brother before he was sat back down in the living room. He was upset, wasn't sure if it was anger or sadness but he was for sure upset. He needed to get rid of this frustration. Pulling out his phone he called someone he knew would want to hang out.

Over hearing his half-brother on the phone it would appear that the same whore he had been seeing for a while was going to compensate the half-breed and invite him over to spread her legs once more for him. The thought of it all disgusted Sesshomaru. Listening to his plans solidify gave Sesshomaru the idea to have Kagome over.

Grinning to himself before leaving the kitchen with the glass of water to make his way back to his room he began to come up with an idea.

* * *

Kagome's phone went off again, praying to god it wasn't Inuyasha her stomach was in knots as she anticipated reading a message from a demon, she just didn't know which one.

 _Come over at 7:30. Date night will be here and the nuisance will be gone._

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she thought about the idea of going to the Taisho house again. _Now_ she was nervous, a dinner at his house? As long as Inuyasha wasn't there she was game she guessed. She still didn't want to risk him knowing she was at his house so she decided to take the bus to their residence.

The hours flew by quickly and soon she found herself outside the front door to their house. She decided on a blue summer dress that brought out her eyes and white flats. When he greeted her, his eyes roamed up and down her body twice, making her feel empowered. Her cheeks flared with a blush as he invited her in. Since the last time she came over, she knew she had to hide her aura. He didn't tell her that his dad was going to be home but that hardly mattered, even when she was dating Inuyasha the elder typically stayed in his office.

Looking Sesshomaru over as he walked in front of her, his hair had grown some and it was starting to get a bit thicker, he was wearing a button downed black shirt with tan cargo pants. In other words this man-er-demon was SEXY! He lead her to the western part of the mansion. She had never been down this way and had always wondered what was down here. He opened the door and she gasped.

All over the room were, what she assumed were unscented, golden waxed candles. There had to be close to fifty candles going. It appeared he had moved his bed over to a corner to make a spot on the floor in front of his fireplace on the gold and navy blue rug. He had two overly large pillows propped up with a bottle of wine and two covered plates sitting in front of them.

It was so romantic, immediately she stopped moving and he smirked at her reaction. He could scent a strong arousal radiating from her as she seemed to shake herself to continue moving forward. He shut the door locking it behind them and led her to her pillow. He was nervous about this before she got there about what her reaction might be. His aura swelled with pride at how she responded to him.

Why did he have to be so damned perfect today? After the stress she had put herself through from the Inuyasha run in, she couldn't even finish her homework. Sitting down she looked up to him with a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you for this Sesshomaru, this is just so… so romantic."

His smirk never left his face as he replied with his infamous hn.

She was slightly nervous to be in his room with all these candles and sexual tension just permeated around them. Kagome had no idea what tonight was going to entail between them and she just couldn't help but think about him between her legs. She just knew she had to stop thinking like this and just eat and forget the drama filled afternoon that she had, had.

Raising an eyebrow in his direction she noticed the oil next to her plate and couldn't figure out what was on his mind. She knew he was no saint since he was a demon, but she didn't expect him to bring out massage oil.

He chuckled slightly and responded to her questioning gaze. "That is for later."

What were his plans for later? Surely he didn't expect her to have sex with him. Now she had permanent blush staining her cheeks as her mind just wouldn't lift from the gutter. They were only on their second week of dating for goodness sake. They didn't necessarily talk a whole lot on their dates but she thought he knew they wouldn't be doing anything that wild no matter how much her body wanted it.

Attempting to distract herself she watched as he lifted the plates showing that he had steak, asparagus and mashed potatoes with mushroom gravy poured over it sitting there. It smelled so good her mouth began to salivate.

He moved to pour her a glass of wine which she gladly accepted.

"So uh, do you do this often or something?" she asked still trying to occupy her mind on something other than his gorgeous body.

"Never." He replied silkily. The tone of his voice sent a shiver down her body. He had never had a response like this from a woman before, granted he didn't really _try_ with any women before but it made him feel powerful. It was an addiction and he had to get more and more out of her. His beast was simmering beneath the surface wanting to come forward and claim her.

She gulped nervously as she realized he hadn't taken his eyes off of her even while he had poured the wine.

"Never?" she squeaked.

Chuckling once more he shook his head.

"This would be my first time doing this."

"I see," was all she managed to say as she tore into her dinner trying to get his eyes off of her.

"Do I make you nervous priestess?" He asked coming closer to her.

If she thought she was a jitter of nerves before then it was nothing compared to this. Did he enjoy doing this to her? She made eye contact with him again, his body language answering her question. Of course he did.

Swallowing the bite she had in her mouth she nodded her head slowly.

Getting the desired answer from her, he pulled away smirking as he decided to give the temptress a break so they could eat.

This was one of the fastest she had ever eaten a meal before, the tension was really getting to her, before she knew it she was two glasses of wine in. Finally the alcohol seemed to slightly hit her system calming her somewhat.

Laying down on the rug from her previous position she steadied the glass of wine in her hand as she got comfortable. The smile that was on her face all night still stuck there as they looked at each other. She could feel an electric current running through the air as he came closer to her.

"Did you enjoy the meal Kagome?" he asked in a sultry voice.

It was official, if her panties weren't wet before they positively were now. God he knew how to say her name just right. All she could do was nod her head in response.

He couldn't take it anymore, all night her scent had been assaulting him and wreaking havoc over his senses. She smelled so _divine_ as her arousal kept getting stronger and stronger. He had enjoyed teasing her while it lasted but he wanted more. Sesshomaru was no fool and knew they wouldn't be getting anywhere sexually tonight, she just wasn't that type of woman; but maybe he could get a small sample.

He came closer to her still and took the glass of wine from her hand and forced her onto her stomach on the rug. He knew it was soft enough that she would be comfortable. His hands touched her shoulder's causing her to jump and again he chuckled before he bent down to her ear to whisper into it.

"Calm yourself temptress, relax and enjoy what I am about to offer."

She was highly confused as his hands went to the spaghetti straps on her dress trying to pull them down. She jumped again and tried to move away, she wasn't sure that he _wasn't_ going to pull a fast one on her.

Growling slightly at her lack of trust in him. He replied to her obvious hesitancy.

"I said relax."

Trying to calm herself down once more she knew deep down that Sesshomaru had more honor than that and that he wouldn't dare cross a line she wasn't comfortable with. She nodded her head and allowed him to take her straps down pulling the dress to just above her ass.

God he wanted to grab those round cheeks taunting him through that sexy dress, but he had to restrain himself. He undid her bra as well, pulling another gasp from her as he shifted the straps down to the floor. Settling himself behind her, he placed a pillow to soften his weight on her thighs he poured some oil into his hands.

He had thought it would be a good idea earlier to woo her to the best of his ability with a massage to ease any stress his half-brother had caused. Her reaction to his oiled hands on her shoulders graced his ears with an immediate moan.

God she was in Heaven, she had no clue that he was going to give her a massage. His hands were _definitely_ not those of a demon, they had to be from an angel. She couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips as he worked her over. Kagome was getting used to his hands being on her body. At this moment her panties were obliterated, with how wet they were it was pointless in having them on. This kind of tension had rarely happened with Inuyasha and she just couldn't figure out what was so different about this demon behind her.

His eyes were bleeding red; he was still in control but his beast was now present trying to contain themselves as they could smell the priestess's juices flowing slowly out of her. He couldn't take it anymore; wiping some of the excess oil off in a sensual way with a towel he leaned down to her relaxed body and kissed the back of her neck.

Once more she gasped as his lips made contact with her neck, she had felt the shift of his weight and once his lips touched her skin, she was determined to attain release. It felt as if he had been teasing her on purpose to get this reaction.

She surprised him when she had rolled over on her back leaving her legs in between his as he was now hovering over her. Kagome's hands intertwined in his hair forcing a growl from him as their lips collided. His lips were still soft but this kiss wasn't sweet and innocent like they had shared for the past couple weeks, this was a heated and need filled one.

He pulled her lower lip into his mouth biting it with his fangs to drag a moan from her. She began to squirm between his legs; thinking she just wanted free he sat up slightly taking her with him when she didn't relinquish his head. Surprise was going through his mind as they continued their heated session when she was able to free her legs to immediately wrap them around his hips. Giving him no time to think she pressed her wet core to his cargo pants she began grinding herself against him.

He groaned as he felt just how wet she was, of course he could smell that she was drenched while he massaged her but the full blown smell made him want to taste. He found himself giving into her demands and began humping his hard on into her clit trying to make her cum. Sesshomaru realized that this wouldn't be taken any further tonight, but there was no rule or limitation saying he couldn't get her off.

She kept her hands in his hair as she freed her lips from his to pant and moan as he was fucking her through their clothing. Kagome didn't think it was going to go this far but it just couldn't be helped. They had this need.

"How... Ngh... Ugh... Sessho... Sesshomaru," She moaned out deeper and deeper as she had no idea what she was trying to say other than his name.

One more push was all it took from him and she came, legs shaking uncontrollably as she whispered his name forcing him to cum in his pants.

Shock was the only word he could form in his head right now, he _actually_ came in his fucking pants! What was wrong with him? That for sure had NEVER happened before, he was only trying to pleasure her, but god when she said his name he almost lost full control to his beast. Both panting extremely hard at this point he rested his forehead against hers, both trying to relax their breathing as they calmed down from their mutual climax.

Her cerulean eyes were full of wonder and questions as she gazed at him. For once his emotions were truly breaking through on his face looking at her with curiosity and dare she say admiration?

Her heart felt full of emotion like she was in love... Could that be right? They've only really gotten to know each other for a few months now... And dating the last couple weeks. Lust and Love, the two most confusing topics in the world.

They both sat there in a trance keeping each others gaze when suddenly two hearts stopped as a knock could be heard from the other side of the door.

Clearing his throat he was brought back to reality as he sat up and pulled away from Kagome.

"Yes father."

"Sesshomaru..." His father trailed off.


	15. Chapter 15: Close Call

Chapter 15

Close Call

Inutaisho had gotten home from work to immediately have Rin thrust into his arms as his youngest was rushing out of the door. Raising his eyebrow in confusion, he had no idea where his son was racing off to. Shrugging he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms and walked towards their room. He laid her down in her crib and grabbed the monitor; he still had paperwork to go over in his office.

The past few months he had been busy going over smaller companies pitches for him to invest in. It wasn't overly difficult just time consuming and seemed to be taking over his life as of late. He just looked forward to the day that this was over, which would be coming soon.

Inutaisho was almost done with combing over the paper work when his phone began ringing. Looking at the screen he didn't recognize the number. He was always hesitant to answer unknown phone numbers but it was late enough that it should not be anyone trying to sell anything; glancing at the clock it was 8:48 p.m. perhaps it was his secretary.

"Hello?" he said leaning back in his chair closing his eyes.

An automated voice started speaking, "You have a collect call from 'Inuyasha Taisho' at Bonaparte Jail, to accept the call, say yes. To reject the call say no or you can hang up."

Opening his eyes, he smacked his forehead with his hand and shook his head, "Yes," he replied.

"Thank you for accepting the call, you will be allowed 5 minutes for free, anything over is a 15 dollar charge per 5 minutes, or you can set up a quick pay for 30 dollars for a 20 minute conversation."

Sighing he heard it connect.

"Dad?"

"Inuyasha what happened now?"

"Apparently going forty over the speed limit is enough to get arrested by these assholes." He stated angrily.

"Why were you going forty over? Where could you have _possibly_ been going that you needed to go that fast?" he questioned getting frustrated with how immature his youngest was.

"It wasn't like that, the speed limit changes in that one section of the highway because of the lights it goes from 75 down to 35 there near the shopping outlet, anyways that is beside the point I was slowing down, and they just didn't give me time."

"I am half tempted to let you stay there and maybe you would learn something. But seeing as how your mother would be upset with my decision, I will be there soon. What is the bail amount?" he asked standing up grabbing the baby monitor preparing to go tell Sesshomaru he had to watch Rin for a bit, while he had to go to get his son out of jail.

Hanging up the phone he made his way back to his room briefly to check in on Rin, she was still asleep and it brought a smile to his face; at least one child wasn't a constant headache. He had grabbed the car keys and made his way to Sesshomaru's domain.

Knocking on the door he heard the sound of fabric moving on the other side. Waiting to hear his son's response he heard a yes father from his eldest's mouth.

Thrown off at the slightly out of breath sound of his son's response.

"Sesshomaru…" he trailed off with a look of curiosity in his face, he waited for his son to answer the door.

The door opened slightly just enough to see part of Sesshomaru's body but not the whole room, he could tell his son had candles going and he was confused. All of this behavior from Sesshomaru for the past few moments was just _odd._ Shaking his head as he was getting distracted by pointless thoughts he just assumed maybe he had caught him in the middle of some strange workout, he couldn't smell anything meaning his son had masked his smell.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his father waiting for him to speak. He had a bad feeling about this, that maybe he had let his aura slip just as much as his control did when he found his peak with Kagome. She was still laying down on the rug in a stunned reaction barely breathing as they waited for his father to speak.

"Your brother called from jail and I now have to go bail him out, Rin is already asleep but I need you to keep an ear out until I get back, hopefully this doesn't take too long, but I would look for me to be gone for at least an hour and if it will be longer than that, then I will call you." He said handing Sesshomaru the baby monitor. "I will be back soon and her food is in the fridge if she wakes for a bottle."

With that said he took his leave and heard Sesshomaru close his door.

Sesshomaru closed his door quietly in a mental sigh of relief. His father appeared to not even realize that he wasn't alone in the room. He heard Kagome breathe in as if she had been holding her breath under water. Making eye contact with her, she smiled in what appeared to be nervousness. While he lay back down next to her never losing eye contact, she began giggling.

He had absolutely no clue what was so funny. Did she find something funny with him? He was confused and let it show.

"I'm not laughing cause you were funny, it is just the situation was funny and I _totally_ thought that we were busted and would have to tell your family about us." She said calming down somewhat as she was trying to adjust her straps. During their massage/make out session she was very happy that he had not appeared to notice that she was basically nude on the top of her body. When he had moved towards the door to answer his father she quickly pulled the dress back up to try to appear normal.

Her underwear was completely soaked still from the aftermath; she didn't appreciating the stickiness and uncomfortable-ness that it was causing her and she slid the panties completely off. His eyes had moved from focusing on her face to watching her underwear run down her legs leaving a sticky wet trail behind.

She looked back up as she held her wet underwear in her hands to see a glint in his eyes that caused another rush of heat to move to her groin. She realized that they had to stop, they were just too intense and she needed to snap him out of his revere.

"Um Sesshomaru?" she asked really wanting to clean up her legs and stop holding her panties.

He shook his head slightly as he refocused back on her words.

"Yes?" he asked in response.

"Do you have something I could wear?" Biting the corner of her bottom lip she looked nervous again, "My underwear is kind of useless right now and I would _really_ like to clean up."

"Hn," he stated standing up and reaching for her hand to help her to her feet.

She took his hand gladly and followed after him, she remembered that Inuyasha had a bathroom in his bedroom so there was no way that he didn't have one too. He left her alone in the bathroom as she took a towel he had given her to dampen in water and wipe down her legs and over her core to sop up the juices that had flowed from her. When he came back into the bathroom she had noticed that he was now in a pair of cargo shorts and a plain white t-shirt.

Good god was there _nothing_ in this world that this demon couldn't work? She didn't know how they would ever get to know each other if she couldn't contain herself. He had a smirk on his face since he had come back in the room and surely smelled her reaction to his looks.

"That isn't very nice Sesshomaru." She huffed leaning on the counter as if it would hold her back from this demon in front of her.

He came closer to her making sure she was watching him sniff her. He stopped so they were just a few inches away from her and her breath caught in her throat. Sesshomaru's smirk stayed in place.

"What isn't very nice _Kagome_?" he asked dropping his voice an octave.

She started to get a tad angry underneath being turned on; all he did was take advantage of his prowess.

"You know exactly what you are doing _Sesshomaru,_ " She mimic'd the way he said it to her. His eyes flashed red as he moved at demon's speed to touch his lips to her throat.

She couldn't possibly fully realize what she did to him in return, but he would gladly show her. Moving his lips slowly over her neck, barely touching it as he teased his way to her ear; he could hear her breathing and heart speed up. If anyone would have told him it would be this much fun to mess with a human this way he would have pursued her earlier.

Kagome was trying to hold her body's reaction back; she had to think of a way to get out of this situation.

"Sesshomaru, you need to… ngh… stop, its al-almost time to g-go."She stuttered out as he kept teasing her skin. She had Goosebumps everywhere on her and couldn't figure out how to get out of this situation.

A cry was heard from the bedroom and Sesshomaru growled slightly as he pulled away from her. He wasn't done yet and now the stupid child was interrupting them.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she hopped down from the counter, picking up the underwear that fell from her lap. She lifted her eyebrow looking at him as he stood there waiting for her to move.

"Dude give me some privacy, it won't take long to put this on." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest once more.

He left her alone to spruce herself up and walked to the baby monitor, the child was still wailing. While he waited for Kagome to come out of the bathroom he blew out all the candles and picked up the dishes. When she joined him she smiled and followed him out of his room.

She made her way to where she knew Izayoi and Inutaisho room was located. Kagome maneuvered Rin into her arms and walked towards the kitchen. She had already told Sesshomaru to warm up a bottle, because she just knew he would have no idea what to do.

When she had entered the kitchen Sesshomaru was standing next to the sink looking at the water and sniffing. A smile made its way to her lips as she thought of how cute he would be worrying over their child.

Her brain came to a halt. Children thoughts with him already? She knew she always wanted kids, but this type of thinking didn't come about Inuyasha till they were freshmen in college. Just what was it with this demon that made everything seem like a speeding train?

He lifted the bottle out of the water in the sink and paused as he made eye contact with Kagome. She had a peculiar look on her face that he couldn't quite place. Raising an eye brow at her she just shook her head and grabbed the bottle from him.

When the nipple hit the babe's lips she immediately quieted down as she began to suckle. Kagome had stopped paying attention to him and appeared to be in pure joy as she couldn't keep her eyes off the child. Sesshomaru observed all of this and felt his heart jolt as his beast came forward leaving a whisper of the word ' _pup_ ' in his mind.

She was a natural with children and gave off a motherly vibe. He couldn't help but feel something warming his body as he thought about her holding their own pups.

There he was thinking about procreating with the priestess again. He never gave having pups much thought other than needing a male heir, but he had always wanted a full blooded demon child. His mind had a hard time coming to terms with having a half-breed child just to be with this intriguing creature of a woman.

His phone went off signaling to him that his father was trying to reach him. He answered the phone waiting for his father to speak.

"Well your brother managed to make things complicated and it's going to take longer than I thought, would you prefer I come home for Rin and you come back here to ensure he gets out?" He asked.

Looking towards Kagome once more he would actually prefer to stay with the child over dealing with his idiotic half sibling. "I am fine with the child." He replied.

Waiting for his father to reply he could tell he was surprised by the answer; he accepted it with a simple Ok and got off the phone with him. He was sure his response raised a million questions in his fathers' mind but at this moment none of it mattered. He himself had a ton of things running through his as whatever this was that was going on between his project partner and himself.

* * *

She opened her eye immediately finding blazing gold ones looking at her; causing her to jump slightly. Sesshomaru was within a few inches of her and she had no clue why he was still here. Blinking rapidly trying to process everything going on she realized she was not in her own home; she was still at the Taisho mansion. He stood from her holding something in his arms. Kagome quickly realized it was Rin he had in his arms. Not taking her eyes off of him she watched him walk away from her.

She was taken aback for she had never seen him take a true interest in his baby sister. Maybe there was more to him than what she originally had observed from the first time they babysat Rin together. She couldn't help but to think about their kids once more. Would he want kids? He didn't like humans and he for sure didn't like half demons, so what does that mean for them. Sesshomaru was actually very sweet; he just took Rin from her just because they had both fallen asleep. Tonight was an eye opening night, but they still needed to have actual deep conversations about his whole 'human' problem and if they were looking for the same things.

He came back into the room after putting Rin down and motioned for her to follow him back towards his room. She had a questioning gaze as to why they were going back to his room. She really didn't want to go through what they had already done tonight. Not bothering to turn around to face her he explained.

"My father and the whelp are on their way back, and once they go to their respectable rooms we will leave for your house."

Nodding her head she understood they had, had a close call tonight but they were still not anywhere near or close to ready to tell anyone.


	16. Chapter 16: Growth

Chapter 16

Growth

She kept wanting to pinch herself, there was no way this was her life. It was now mid March and her and Sesshomaru had never been stronger. The more they hung out together the stronger her feelings were. He talked more than he used to with her and they had deep conversations; some of them taking them to their views on the universe, priestess and demon relations. The one topic that she never brought up cause she wanted to continue as they were, was children and mating. _He_ never talked about it, and she was so afraid to lose him, for now she was content. This is the only topic that she would say she was weak on with him.

It had been a few months of unrestrained passion; passion in their talks and definitely in their physical attraction to each other. She had never been so sexual before and they haven't even _had_ sex yet. He has been amazing with respecting her, every time it did get heated clothing always stayed on. Sesshomaru had explained to her that he still had problems grasping the whole concept of being with a human and until he decided for sure that he could handle it, that it was best they didn't go further since his 'beast' had an obsession with her.

It hurt her to hear that from him but the whole time they had been 'dating' he had been nothing but honest with her and she appreciated that. She stayed because she had hope in her heart that he would finally realize that it was ok, and stop over thinking but let his heart guide him. He was always calm and calculating when it comes to everything.

Kagome was very nervous for tonight. Tonight was the first time that he had made plans for them to go out to a club after their dinner date. He had told her that she would be meeting his one and only friend. Which she wasn't even aware that he had anyone he considered friends until he mentioned this one; he was someone he grew up with, she still didn't know this demon's name other than he was a demon.

The knock on the door brought her out of her inner thoughts, bringing all the nerves for tonight back to her in full force. What if this 'friend' didn't like her? She had a feeling this demon was like Sesshomaru in personality, which could turn out for an uncomfortable night.

He was wearing a grey button up shirt with black slacks looking beyond sexy as his hair was combed to the side. She felt plain wearing her one shouldered black dress, her hair was down but pulled down the same side that the shoulder strap was. Kagome's back was exposed from the dress, ending just above her rear. If she would have been watching Sesshomaru's eyes she would have seen the red that took them over for a moment.

They may not make it all night at this rate if she was looking this scrumptious. He was going to have to fight back every demon at Club Moon when they got there. Tonight might possibly have been the worst agreement he had ever made. His friend was in town for the next week before going back to his father's company overseas and he had expressed interest in meeting his new 'girlfriend' even though Sesshomaru insisted that she wasn't his girlfriend.

They arrived at one of his usual restaurant, finally deciding it was alright to take Kagome out somewhere public that someone might actually _know_ him. There were not many people that came here that would tell his family anything if he were to arrive with a beautiful priestess on his arm. This restaurant was one of his favorites due to the intimacy; the high roller's as you would call it could have a private room away from the main dining.

Being seated in his regular suite, he waited to say something to her until they were alone. Taking their order before the waiter left, he had taken liberties to order for Kagome since he knew she always had problems making decision when it came to _him_ spending money on her. He was thankful that she wasn't one of those salad eating girls that he has heard about, she enjoyed her food and enjoyed not worrying about looks.

"You look stunning tonight Kagome." He said taking a sip from his wineglass.

She blushed as she took a drink from her own and nodded her head. How he managed to always make her speechless whenever he used her name she would never know. Her stomach was everywhere right now and couldn't stop thinking about where they were going after dinner. The last club she went to was human filled and this one would be a good mixture, if not more demons than humans.

"Thank you," she replied not setting her wineglass down.

He could feel the waves of nervousness running off of her and smirked.

"Calm yourself priestess, the night has only begun." He stated

"I know, I am just nervous to meet your friend…"

Linking his fingers in front of him as he observed her, now it made sense why she was so nervous.

"You stress for nothing. It does not matter what he thinks of you."

"Well yeaah you would say that, but it's always stressful meeting a friend of someone you like…" She trailed off looking him in his eyes. She loved the way his gaze could make her comfortable, or squirm with one look.

"Would it calm you to know that he will accept you?"

"You _say_ that but you don't know that for sure."

"Are you dating him?" he asked, trying to put her irrational line of thinking into perspective for her.

" _Well no_ but it still matters." She said looking down with her blush stained cheeks. The way he was treating this conversation was like she was a child.

"If you are not dating him, then it does not matter. His opinion does not sway how I feel about you."

This statement made her heart flutter; he always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. She just didn't know how to calm herself down.

"I don't want you drunk, but if you require more spirits to calm you; then that would be acceptable." He said pushing his wine glass in front of her.

She peered into his eyes questioning his motive, he was basically saying it was ok for her to drink. If it would help her nerves though maybe it was worth it. They were able to finish dinner on a pleasant note and she wasn't anywhere near drunk, just borderline tipsy.

* * *

As they made their way up the steps to the club she felt nervous again. While they were at the restaurant the wine had helped to calm her but as soon as they were physically _there_ her feelings were all over the place. She followed him into the building and could immediately feel her hair standing on end.

Kagome had greatly underestimated exactly how many demons would actually be here. She saw a good mixture of humans sprinkled in throughout but the demonic energy was overwhelming. He led her to a round booth table, where they were greeted by a female fox demon who took their order for drinks. Deciding she wasn't nearly tipsy or on any level to deal with the lights, music and demon's she needed a stronger drink.

"I will have a Captain Morgan and Coke please."

"Hn, I will take a Remy Martin Black Pearl Louis XIII on the rocks, and bring the bottle." He stated coldly. "Also make hers a double."

She had no clue what he ordered but it sounded expensive, and why would he ask for a double? Could he sense her nerve's again?

Her aura was all over the place again, he didn't want to have to deal with the fox again, so he just had her make a double to help Kagome out. He didn't want her wasted because he wasn't a babysitter, but staying between tipsy and drunk never hurt anyone. Sesshomaru peered out into the crowd as he observed who he might know.

His vision was interrupted as a woman with long purple hair and green eyes, wearing a tacky silver glitter strapless dress, appeared before him. Raising his eyes to her face he glared at her for entering his bubble. It was an insult to Kagome even if Kagome herself had no idea that it was.

"Leave," He said coldly as she dared to get closer.

"Oh honey, I just wanted to say Hi and ask if you were looking for a good time?" she said trying to be seductive.

He could see that words would not get rid of this demoness; Kagome seemed to be in a trance at the moment. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his lap getting a surprised squeak from her as he placed his head in her neck.

The scowl that they both received from the demoness as she walked away was worth the motion.

Kagome had seen the woman making her way towards them, but it hadn't appeared that Sesshomaru was paying much attention. A slight feeling of jealousy came into her as the woman should have been able to tell that they were together since they were sitting close together. What he did in response though, sent her heart soaring. He had no eyes for anyone but her it seemed and it felt empowering; on top of that she had drank about half of her drink and was starting to feel tingly all over.

A rush of heat gathered in her loins as she found herself in his lap. Feeling his teeth on her neck she leaned her head to the side to allow him further access. Always with the heat between them! She just didn't know how they made it out of any house with how much sexual tension was always present.

He pulled away from her neck; Sesshomaru knew he could not get a full hard on in public and needed to rectify this situation quickly. He put her back in her original spot leaving a flush over her body.

"Am I interrupting?" A demon with dark shaggy hair and vibrant light blue eyes said. He was dressed very similar to Sesshomaru except his button up was blue making his eyes pop even more.

He was a very cute demon and he couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome, she blushed harder at the intensity of his gaze.

"Stop ogling her." Sesshomaru stated coldly, nodding towards him and letting the demon sit on the other side of them.

He flashed a fang filled smile as he winked at Kagome. "I _am_ ogling her Sesshomaru; I am also wondering how you were able to snag such a gorgeous priestess…" He trailed off scooting closer to Kagome. "I don't believe I have introduced myself, I am Kouga Okami… and you are?"

She was in a state of being permanent red at this point; so _this_ was his friend. He had no shame and was bluntly hitting on her right in front of Sesshomaru; he definitely had to consider him a friend if he let him flirt so blatantly with her.

Nodding her head in a Sesshomaru fashion she replied, "Kagome Higurashi."

He leaned back smirking as he waved a waitress over to take his order and then turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. "You never told me she was so _riveting,_ I can't believe that you have kept her hidden for so long; if _I_ had her, I would show her off to the world." He winked again at Kagome.

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's only reply, causing his friend to smile even wider.

"Well if that is all you have to say, surely you wouldn't mind if I took her out for a dance?" He questioned raising his eyebrow.

Growling at the audacity of the wolf, " _That_ is too bold. She is _mine_!" he all but shouted at the demon.

Smiling even wider Kouga just laughed at his reaction. "Well now _that_ was the reaction I was wanting the whole time Sesshomaru."

Receiving an infamous hn from him, he felt like he was a pup again with Kouga taunting him.

"So how did you two meet? Was it love at first sight?" he asked.

Kagome's heart stopped, she had never thought of people asking how they met before. How awkward was it to say that they met when she was twelve and he was thirteen, but that she dated his brother for close to four years.

Kouga zoned in on the hesitant vibe from her now. For some reason she was taken aback by the question.

This was slightly embarrassing but she decided to answer anyway. "Technically we met when I was twelve and he was thirteen."

"Technically?"

"Welllll after that it gets slightly complicated…" She trailed off seeing that his eyes never wavered from her. "I dated his brother for over three years…"

Now Kouga was confused, he had seen Inuyasha many times with a woman named Kikyo at this very club, but he had never seen _her._ And that was towards the end of Inuyasha's freshman year of college. Before the Kikyo he had always seen the younger brother with different women each time he saw him.

"Did you date him while you were in middle school or something?" Kouga asked trying to clarify the timeline.

"No," she stated seeing a frown mar his face now, "From sophomore year of high school to beginning of sophomore year this year."

"I saw the little brat multiple times over the past few years, and I _never_ once saw him with _you_." he said keeping her eye contact. "He was always with a different woman every time I saw him… Well until the beginning of last year; he was with someone that, physically looked very similar to you."

Sesshomaru was tired of this focus on his brother and wanted this line of conversation over. "That is enough Kouga." He stated with finality.

Both demons could feel the distress coming from the human woman and decided it really was best to drop the conversation. They asked for more drinks as the fox came back around with Kougas' order. By now the tension was gone and the chat changed to something lighter.

She was really surprised that Sesshomaru was friends with someone like Kouga; he seemed normal, while Sesshomaru obviously was… well not. Overall it was really nice to converse with someone and he was very charming.

Sesshomaru's attention was brought fully on Kagome when Kouga decided to go out dancing and entertain a female he had been eying. Kagome was drunk at this point. Her words were slurring slightly and she seemed fine overall but definitely had a permanent blush on her cheeks. She was just so sexy even when she was drunk; she seemed still have some sort of hold on herself. He was definitely between tipsy and drunk at this point.

"Sesshomaru," A female voice stated behind him.

Kagome's eyes were drawn to a red eyed, long black haired _gorgeous_ female. This demoness was wearing a blood red halter top dress with black heels. She just couldn't believe how beautiful this woman was, even her voice was alluring. Her jaw dropped as she saw her place a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and he actually _allowed_ it.

"Kagura," he replied nodding his head towards her. While she wasn't a full fledged, spill everything to friend, he still considered her closer to him.

She smiled as she took it upon herself to sit down. Ignoring Kagome she asked him how he was doing, and he replied with the hn.

Kagome was slightly confused. Sesshomaru _never_ let anyone touch him. Who was this woman? She couldn't help but feel a pit of jealousy form in her stomach as this woman took it on herself to converse with Sesshomaru. Sitting in a quiet reserve, she watched as the woman seemed totally at ease.

Sensing the anxiety coming from Kagome he glanced at her out of the side of his eye, not sure where this distress was coming from.

"Kagura, this is Kagome." He said introducing her finally, assuming that this was the problem coming from her.

The beautiful demoness shifted her red eyes towards Kagome, the smirk on her lips never wavered as she nodded her head towards Kagome. The smile on her face faltered at the reaction from the demoness opposite of her, as she gave her a nonchalant introduction.

"I see you have _finally_ found someone," she stated with a smile on her face. "I was glad to stop getting texts from you of that nature."

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the demoness across from him. Was her intension to embarrass him? That was not her place.

"Where is your _boyfriend_?" he questioned with slight malice.

She smiled in reply, "It is a small world, for he is talking to Kouga." She said as nodded her head towards where Kouga and Naraku were conversing.

"hn," was his only response.

Kagome had no idea what was going on and she felt she was totally out of the loop, as her jealousy was soaring. Just _who_ did this demoness think she was? Were her and Sesshomaru something in the past?

The man she had stated was her boyfriend came over and whisked her away to the dance floor as the conversation took to a stalemate. When she had left the table the tension hadn't left Kagome's posture and he had no clue what was going on with her.

She may be slightly drunk, but she was sure she had read something in that body language. Her arms crossed over her chest; she knew before they left here that she _had_ to clarify exactly what just happened.

His brow rose at her.

"I don't want to-to be like this." She stuttered slightly from the alcohol coursing through her.

"Then don't be." He stated coldly with narrowed eyes.

Oh he did not just! That was perhaps the worst thing he could have said to her at this moment. She was fiery at this point.

"I will just come out and ask it then." She said leaning back a scowl made its way to her face. "Who was she? And how does she know you?"

Taken aback he didn't expect her to actually tell him what was wrong with her. Normally she just let it simmer but maybe it was the alcohol making her bolder. Who was she to question him? He growled at her in response; now they both had tempers rising to the surface. This was the first time he had really taken her anywhere in public that _he_ would be seen at and risking his family finding out about them.

"Who do you think you are to question _me_?" He asked coming closer to her trying to drown her in his shadow.

"Oh don't _even_ try to intimidate _me._ " she said not backing down like he wanted. "As you told your friend earlier, I am yours, so in turn that makes you _mine!_ " she leaned in closer to him, which put them less than an inch away from each other.

' _Mate'_ his beast growled at him. This female didn't back down and the challenge thrown to him was bringing forward his instincts. It wanted to dominate this priestess and she wasn't giving in. He growled again at her. She pulled her head back slightly not tearing her eyes off of him.

"I will ask you again _Sesshomaru,_ " she spat out. "Who was she? Swallow your pride and just tell me and my attitude will be gone."

His eyebrow rose slightly again as his eyes never wavered from her face. Was she lying? Would this be solved simply by telling her he used to _fuck_ the demoness whenever the need arose? Maybe this was a trick. He mentally sighed and knew he wouldn't lie to her.

"She is an ex." He stated figuring that answer would suffice.

An ex girlfriend? He said he had never had a girlfriend before. "I thought you told me you haven't had a girlfriend before?"

"She was _no_ girlfriend, I just used her to sate my needs." He declared watching her closely as this information was revealed.

Well that information was way worse than a girlfriend comment. She looked to where the demoness was dancing with her current boyfriend. She was turned around to him and pressing her backside against him as he held her waist. So this woman used to have sex with Sesshomaru? How many women had he been with? How could she even ever hope to live up to _that_? She didn't know what to do. She had told Sesshomaru that she wouldn't be angry or upset by his answer so she needed to brush it off. Kagome was an adult, she knew that there were going to be ex's; she needed to pull up her big girl panties and get over it. Besides, Sesshomaru constantly had to hear about _her_ ex since it was his brother.

Finally coming to a conclusion she decided, it was just one woman for now, and this would have to be something she needs to get used to in the end. Smiling at him once more, he drew back from her thrown off completely by her flip in emotions.

What the hell went through this woman's mind? He couldn't understand the complexity of humans. Suddenly he found her lips on his. What was she doing now? God he just couldn't say no to this woman, her lips were just too addicting. Forgetting where they were he pulled her into his lap setting her legs across his own.

She just needed to stop her mind; the only thing she could think of was to kiss him. The moment her lips touched his she lost herself. It took a moment for him to respond but when he did, she forgot where they were. He growled as she took his bottom lip in and nibbled on it. She hadn't been this bold with him before in public.

He didn't care that they were at a club. Half of the people here were horny and dry humping each other anyway. Sesshomaru did _not_ dance, he only came here because of Kouga. Not caring to be here any longer he pulled back from Kagome and grabbed her hand basically dragging her behind him to his car.

She was kind of in shock at his abrupt get away, she followed blindly behind him. Next thing she knew, he had her pushed up against the passenger side of his Range Rover. His mouth ravaging her neck as her moans filled the parking garage. He had spread her legs and lifted her skirt to her hips and immediately pushed his cock into her clothed core. Gasping from the pressure he was exerting on her clit caused her to want more.

Grasping onto his shoulders, she pushed herself onto him meeting him thrust for thrust. They had been doing this dry humping for months now, she just couldn't take it anymore. She did _not_ want to be on the outside of the car anymore.

"Ngh… Sesshomaru… ba-back… ss-seat-t." She stuttered out as his thrusts intensified.

Pulling back slightly he opened the door and sat down pulling her on top of him. She decided to try to take this relationship a step further tonight, or maybe it was the alcohol pumping through her to give her confidence.

She calmed down slightly as she was now on a mission. She pulled away from his mouth and pressed her fingers to his lips. His brow rose once more trying to figure out what she was doing. She dropped down to her knees onto the seat next to him and began tugging at his belt while unzipping his pants.

Woah was she about to go down on him? He could sense determination from her and was getting excited at the thought of her consciously deciding to up their contact. They had _always_ stayed clothed and he respected her. He was a male in the end and was very sexual in nature. He stopped her hands and sensed the frustration rise from within her. Shaking his head he maneuvered her to sit back on his lap.

"Not in public, and not when we are intoxicated." He stated simply bringing her back in for a breath stealing kiss.

Now _this_ was the right thing to say. She was happy that he respected her like this.


	17. Chapter 17: Firsts

Chapter 17

Firsts

It had been two weeks since Sesshomaru had taken her out in public; since that night anytime he was around Kagome, his beast was right there on the surface. Normally it was just a shadow, but it was now a constant nuisance that made him nervous. His beast insisted that this woman was his mate and he had slowly been coming to the same conclusion.

The way she commanded attention, demanded respect and was just plain bold with him, was enough to make him and his beast perk up. Lately he had been trying to think of a way to tell his father about them. For a bit of entertainment he wanted to save his spoiled half-brother for last. He was coming to the accept that this priestess was going to be his future mate.

They hadn't talked about mating or pups yet and he was mulling over the idea that he would have to bring this up to her soon. She had invited him to meet her 'friends' today and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. _Sure_ she had met his friend but this was a human woman's friends, and he knew that human females held their best friends opinions in high regards.

He was supposed to pick her up, then they would be going to the coffee shop down the street from where Kagome's friend lived. He was unsure of how to act around other humans; demons were easy they didn't invade or ask too many personal questions. Humans on the other hand were nosy creatures that were inquisitive about everything. Sesshomaru had always heard that human females were impossible to be around.

Pulling up to the shrine he parked and found himself inside the Higurashi living room. Kagome's mother made idle small talk with him while he waited for Kagome to finish whatever she was doing in the bathroom. He had gotten better with interacting with her family and tried to make it appear 'normal' as Kagome had asked of him.

She finally made her way down the stairs wearing a white summer dress with thick straps and a flowing bottom half. Each time he had been around her lately he just couldn't help himself, his heart beat quickened and his beast would mentally start whining. It was getting difficult to hold himself back since that god forsaken night in his back seat where they almost took the next step.

"Hey," she said grabbing her purse.

He nodded at her and lead the way to his car. She had said her goodbyes to her mother and followed Sesshomaru quietly to his vehicle.

* * *

They arrived at the coffee shop and barely got in through the door when some dark haired female wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans had wrapped her arms around Kagome. He growled as both women squealed and hugged each other tightly. Obviously this was Sango, but still she had no right to touch _his_ priestess like that in front of him. Pulling Kagome back into his side his eyes narrowed at her 'friend'.

Sango was slightly taken aback by the intensity of his stare. Her smile faltered as she watched her friend playfully hit the demon in the chest. He looked very much like his younger brother and everything she had heard from Kagome pointed towards her being in love, even though she didn't come out and say it. Was this creature right for her best friend?

Kagome followed Sango to where she had been sitting with her boyfriend Miroku; smiling at him she hugged him as well. He looked good wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts. She let go of him quickly as she could feel the tension coming off of her demons aura. Something about demons and their possessiveness was really starting to annoy her. He knew that she was his and really had no _true_ reason to show jealousy that way. She knew Miroku and Sango could at the very least read the aura permeating from Sesshomaru and just hoped that they understood.

As the night continued they made small talk with Sesshomaru when he _chose_ to participate but mainly took the time to catch up with each other. Kagome and Sango were just chatting away the whole night like their significant others were never there and it really was starting to become annoying to him.

If you would have told him that this was the night that things would change between Kagome he would have scoffed and told you why such a thing just wasn't possible. It all started with a squeal from his priestess when some dark haired human male came in wearing a hipster tank top and cargo shorts. The moment his 'mates' arms wrapped around this man, something snapped mentally.

Who was this human to his significant other? He seemed too friendly to be _just_ a friend and the vibe he got off of the both of them had his beast slipping through his wavering control. He had receded so far into his mind to where he didn't even acknowledge that he had heard Kagome introduce the male to him. Something about this human just didn't rub him right, and he had no clue what it could possibly be. His instincts were screaming at him. What it was saying would need to be deciphered later, for now he had to focus on keeping his beautiful woman to himself.

After Kagome had introduced Bankotsu to Sesshomaru she noticed his aura had changed completely. Looking in his eyes after everyone had settled back down once more she saw they were tinged pink, meaning his beast was present. How could he possibly know that Bankotsu was the one who had taken her virginity? She had a feeling tonight was about to get complicated.

"So how have you been Kagome?" Bankotsu asked looking her in her eyes bringing her out of her train of thought.

A big grin made its way to her face while she reached for Sesshomaru's hand and replied and asked about how he had been as well.

"That is good news! I have been good myself just goin' to school and working all the time." He said looking away shifting to converse with Miroku.

It was at this point that Sesshomaru's eyes fully turned red and his fangs poked through, causing a sneering look to come over him. Kagome's hair on her body was on end now as she looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend's face. Her eyes widened as she saw that the beast was the one completely in control now, possibly having lost her demons attention as his eyes were narrowed towards Bankotsu.

Instincts screamed at her to get him out of this place and _now_ as he was becoming angrier and angrier. Giving a nervous laugh she stood trying to make their escape from the coffee shop less conspicuous but nonetheless quick.

Sango observed Kagome's abrupt movement and saw her tugging on Sesshomaru with the hand she hadn't let go of. Her mouth opened as she realized this demon was in 'beast' mode. Nodding her head as Kagome quickly left without saying anything to anyone not even bothering to give a fast goodbye. The men around her didn't notice that two people had just left while they were so engrossed in their current conversation. She couldn't help but realize that Sesshomaru was deathly serious about Kagome if he reacted this naturally without knowing the full story between Kagome and Bankotsu. He would be better for her than his brother ever was; that was becoming apparent.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?" She asked cautiously as they both climbed back into his vehicle.

He didn't respond as he drove away from the shop. She had absolutely no idea where he was taking them and he wasn't talking or even acknowledging that he had heard her. Kagome was becoming slightly worried as his eyes were still completely red. According to Sesshomaru his beast wasn't capable of many words usually just one word or few word phrases.

The car came to an abrupt stop as they were seated outside of her shrine now. She was still utterly confused at his action and reaction towards Bankotsu. She knew that he knew she was no virgin, but she had never told him _who_ she slept with. Maybe this was just an inkling or an intuitive thing for him. After all it had been many months since she had even seen Bankotsu. He slammed his door shut before walking around to her side and opening the door for her. Even with all this rage and anger seeping from his aura he was still a gentleman; that alone made her smile. Never giving her a chance to get her second foot on the ground; the next thing she knew the wind was rushing by her and everything was blurry till it was dark once more and another door slammed.

Her heart was racing as she was settled back on her feet and standing right next to him. Going from car to somewhere on her shrine in complete darkness made her nervous. As if he had read her mind light suddenly filled the space they were in right now. Ah it made sense; they were in the well house that wasn't too far from their project area which would ensure them privacy. Finally getting a look at his eyes once more they were now pink-ish with some gold in them signaling that _her_ Sesshomaru was now present.

The glaring seemed to never stop as she waited for him to be the first to speak. She had no clue exactly what was going on with him.

The whole time since that male had _dared_ to touch what was his, he had been having a mental battle between the beast and himself. His beast was clawing his way to the surface the whole night and seemed to be trying more and more to gain control until it finally succeeded. He realized that the beast wanted to _claim_ its mate.

His instincts were screaming at him that this male and his 'mate' knew each other more than what Kagome had let on. He had convinced his beast to let the woman drag him from the coffee shop with the promise that from there, the beast would control what would happen. They were in a silent battle the whole way to the shrine, in all that time the beast was giving him mental images of the priestess writhing beneath them as she cried out in pleasure and need.

The beasts only plan, thought, idea was to claim its mate, and it would be done tonight. He didn't think he could deny that she was his mate anymore. He had tried, by god did he try to ignore those instincts but it was becoming painfully clear to him. Sesshomaru had conceded to his beast after that night at the club that this woman, this priestess, this human female was his mate.

The beast knew that the well house on the shrine property would be good for privacy as Sesshomaru needed to get to the bottom of his feelings tonight.

Coming back to the current moment he looked at her once more with narrowed eyes as he waited for her to speak. Currently they were in a standoff without realizing it. Finally having lost patience he started speaking.

" _Who_ is that _male…_ to you…?" he asked trying to keep a grip on himself.

She could tell he was really struggling with this. This was the club all over again, only with the rolls reversed. "He is just a friend of mine, from elementary."

"That is not the _vibe_ I got from you." He growled out.

Sighing she knew that this conversation would only go one way. The truth way, his need to know way, the going further in their understanding of each other way.

"I want to clarify that he is just a _friend_ , but he is also the one I slept with after I found out about your brother cheating on me."

"He has known you _intimately_ then?" He said raising his voice towards the end of his statement.

Crossing her arms in front of her, well THIS was completely unfair! She didn't have any problems with finding out about him and _his_ ex, so why should he get upset about a one night stand? Demons!

"Yes he has. And what of it? Its not like I want him or am dating _him."_

Getting annoyed at this point. "Hn,"

"DON'T you _dare_ hn me Sesshomaru! You have _no_ right to judge after _me_ meeting your _friend_ Kagura!" She all but shouted at him.

Shifting his arms to cross them in front of his chest he was just getting angrier. "Demons do not treat the act of sex the way that humans do. Demons can do it freely with _no_ attachments; unlike you _humans_ who get attached and _love_ those that you spread your legs for." He said stringing together the longest statement she has perhaps ever heard uttered from his mouth.

Glaring even more at him she wanted to smack him. Stepping closer to him she poked him in the chest.

" _That_ night had _nothing_ to do with attachment it was about _feeling_ something. I care for him as a friend that is it."

"If you care just as a _friend,_ then you will have no problem, not seeing him again." he stated.

Prodding him again, her voice dropped to a deadly whisper that could rival his own.

" _Don't_ tell _me_ what to do and who _I_ can see and who I _can't!"_ she said stepping to where their faces were inches apart.

He grabbed her finger in his hand and pulled her face closer by grabbing her chin somewhat roughly.

"I can well please tell my _mate,_ what not to do because _you. are. my. mate."_ he emphasized each statement as his eyes began to bleed red again. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft but demanding action while closing his eyes trying to settle his beast down.

Her eyes were wide open still as she was shocked by the last thing he said to her. He had called her his mate; not once, but twice. This demon never ceased to shock her and kept surprising her left and right. Losing her train of thought as his fangs nipped at her bottom lip. His hands had moved to her head as if he was trying to suck out her soul through her mouth.

The desperation with which he kissed literally made her knees buckle beneath her. He quickly pushed her into a wall moving his hands from her head to her ass, lifting her up onto him to spread her legs. He had never wanted her like this before; before it was always an in control passionate session, this time it was out of his power.

She pulled her head from his lips to gasp in a breath of air; something was different with this make out moment, compared to all the others.

"Fl-floor," she panted as his hands were squeezing her ass, pushing her core up against his cock. She still had no clue how they went from talking about her first time to this unfamiliar bridled passion.

Without missing a beat he maneuvered her to the ground and lifted her dress up. His hands rubbed and squeezed her bare sides while still grinding into her as his lips attached to her throat.

She was flush all over as she felt his desperate movements. Realizing that she wanted to be touching _all_ of him, she placed her hands against his chest causing him to pull back and sit on his knees as he peered down at her. Getting sucked into his golden gaze she sat up slowly and reached the end of her dress, enticingly lifting it over her head and tossing it to the side.

His eyes watched in fascination as she began working off her bra next letting him get a full view of her perky mounds as the article of clothing joined the pile on the floor. She raised a brow at him as she leaned back on her hands putting her breasts on complete display for him. His pants felt so tight and he needed relief; he stood quickly keeping eye contact with her while he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Something about the constant eye contact was a hugely erotic as he could smell her white panties becoming weighed down with her wetness.

Pride swelling in his chest as this show could cause her underwear to be flooded with her juices made him even more excited. Not bothering to deal with the hindrance of his boxer briefs he pulled all layers of clothing off accomplishing full exposure.

Her mouth opened wide in awe as she got a look at his penis for the first time. He was quite a bit thicker and longer than Bankotsu, that much was obvious. _This_ was the first time they had ever been naked with each other. The first time they were going to have sex. This was their all around first for everything together. It was exciting and would never happen this way again.

He slowly lowered himself down to her, hating that she had left her underwear on and sliced it with his claws to get rid of the final barrier. Wanting to be closer to her again, he laid his body fully on hers feeling every inch of her flush against him. Electricity shot everywhere between them. She could feel the hard muscles of his pecks against her nipples making them even harder.

She had gasped as she felt the head of his penis against her sopping core. He was pushing his cock against her he was trying to coat himself in her juices while listening to her moan. Using his mouth to draw her lips in again, he stole her breath away and used his hands to wrap her legs around his torso.

Pulling back slightly from her mouth he put his forehead to her's holding her eye contact as her eyes peered at him from half open slits. Grasping each ass cheek individually in his hands he lifted her core up making his erect penis penetrate slightly as he watched her eyes roll up into the back of her head before closing fully.

Moving slowly he pulled her closer to him forcing her onto him rather than thrusting fully in. She gasped as he moved slowly within her. The last time she had sex, it was her first time ever and she was sore. This time she was able to just purely enjoy this. Because she was so wet she didn't experience much pain besides a small twinge that was over quickly as he kept up the slow pace making her feel _every_ inch of him.

Good god he was in complete Heaven as her pussy wrapped tightly around him. Sex was _never_ like this between him and Kagura. Was this because Kagome was human? This was like he had never even fucked anyone before. Normally he was about the actual act of fucking, but this goddess underneath him made it clear that this was the best sex he had _ever_ had.

Each time he thought about speeding it up, she would shift her hips causing him to hiss and keep it slow. If this was what she had titled as making love, from previous conversations then he thoroughly enjoyed it. It had been so long since either of them had been truly intimate with anyone that his need to cum was rising quicker than he had anticipated.

It felt like every inch of her body was able to feel this demon inside her and she was close to her peak. She was panting and moaning as he continued to thrust into her. Kagome wrapped her hand around the back of his neck kissing him once more feeling the sparks and their aura's weaving all around each other. She moaned his name as she was so close to finishing. He growled in response which triggered the explosion in her body to finally release that tension. She felt his seed rushing into her after she had finished and they both started panting, trying to catch their breaths.

He stayed inside of her as they both calmed from this sexcapade. Sesshomaru had zero intention of being separated from her body just yet.

"I love you." Kagome breathed out as a yawn made its way to her mouth, closing her eyes in pure ecstasy.

He didn't move his body, he was shocked by her confession. He himself had confessed to intentions of mating her, making love to her and she had just uttered the word _love._ Sesshomaru didn't know if he should say it back or not. This night was of many firsts for them and it would need to be figured out, but they would worry about that later.

Authors note: Thank you for all the great reviews! I am sorry I have not acknowledged them before now. I just get so excited when I update that I want to get the next chapter out for you all to read and I have forgotten to write my appreciation each time. I really appreciate them and accept them of course... I would also like to thank those non-reviewers as well, because I never review but I have many stories that are near and dear to my heart.


	18. Chapter 18: Discoveries

Chapter 18

Discoveries

She woke up to soft kisses being trailed down her neck. Feeling Sesshomaru's aura she knew exactly who it was. Goosebumps erupted all over her flesh as she heard a purr coming from him since he knew she was now awake. Last night they had moved from the well house to more comfortable surroundings, aka her bedroom.

Kagome couldn't help what immediately came to thought from last night events. The sex was mind blowing but he had uttered the word mate to her twice. Was he over his problem with humans? No that couldn't be it since he still barely gave anyone else his attention. She began giggling when he nipped at her ear and whispered his good morning to her.

Pulling away from him with a smile on her face she replied. "Good morning Sesshomaru."

The rare, almost comparable to a Churyumov-Gerasimenko comet, smile hit his face. When he smiled it always made her heart jump into her throat. Stretching before moving from her bed she stood in nothing but her panties with him focusing his attention to her breasts.

Rolling her eyes she covered them with her arms crossed in front of him as he raised an eyebrow at her. His eyes narrowed in response, she could tell he was trying to use non existent x-ray vision to see through her arms. Turning her back to him she pulled on a spaghetti strap tank top before putting a polo type shirt over it. He growled his disappointment while she continued to get dressed.

Standing up swiftly he looked picture perfect even in his two day worn outfit. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Glancing at the time it was still early enough that she could sneak him out without having her family find out. Even when she was dating Inuyasha she had never had a man stay the night in her room.

They walked down the stairs in silence while they both had similar thoughts on their minds. She said her goodbye to him and turned to go back up the stairs to prepare for the day. It was Sunday and she had to get to Kaede's to help out with the shop.

* * *

She was cleaning a section of antique tea cup sets when she heard the flaps to the back shift. Turning her attention to the back she saw Kaede standing with a young woman wearing a blue dress, who looked somewhat like Kagome. Taken aback slightly she stood from where she was working and made her way back to the two women.

"Kagome, my dear." Kaede said welcoming Kagome to where she was standing. "I would like to introduce you to my niece Kikyo. Normally she helps me during the week but she can't make it in this week and will be helping you today instead."

Kikyo smiled and stretched out a hand in greeting to Kagome, "Hi Kagome, I am Kikyo and its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kagome smiled in reply taking her hand and saying, "It is a pleasure to meet you! Your aunt talks about you all the time."

A small blush made its way to Kikyo's cheeks as she appeared bashful about the comment. "Oh please, Kaede _never_ stops talking about you!."

This observation made both women giggle as the elder's smile widened. "Well I will take my leave as it seems you two will get along quite swimmingly." she said disappearing once more into the back.

A stretch of silence too root as they both observed each other. Kikyo was slightly taller, paler, and skinnier than Kagome. The real major difference was the hair styles and eye color; Kagome's were blue, while Kikyo's were brown. She was very beautiful and Kagome couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy.

Breaking the silence. "So Kagome how long have you known my aunt?"

"Oh Kaede has known me since birth, Kaede used to work at our shrine as a priestess."

"The Higurashi shrine?" she asked.

"That's the one."

"I used to go there for priestess training!" She exclaimed all excited.

"THAT is where I live!" Kagome half shouted in excitement as they quickly found something to bond on. "You want to help me with the antique tea sets over here?"

"Sure."

"So do you go to school Kikyo?"

"Online school yes, but I work too much normally to go to a real college."

"Oh I thought Kaede said that you weren't working this week?" she asked.

"Vacation to the Caribbean next week to clear my mind…" she said trailing off.

Kagome could sense something was bothering her. Since they had just met she wasn't sure if she should pry or not.

"Anything I can help with?"

Kikyo looked a tad standoffish as you could tell she was thinking of if she should talk about it or not.

"You don't have to Kikyo, I was just offering if you needed someone to talk to."

A small smile made its way to her face, she had decided it was alright to talk just a little bit.

"I thought I had,had a boyfriend… but now I am not so sure…"

"What do you mean? Like he never officially asked… or he hasn't talked to you in so long that you are confused on what you are?"

"Well we have been seeing each other for over a year now, and every time I try to get close to him, he just pulls away." she started, "Now I will say that when we first started he had been honest that he wasn't looking for anything serious, and neither was I at the time…"

Kagome's brow raised, "I sense that there is a but in there?"

She sighed, "Yeah, but it got complicated… we see each other all the time and we still _constantly_ sleep together every week and it has been over a year now, I don't know, maybe it's just the girl in me… But you would think that after a year of pretty much constant hooking up that we would be.. well… _something._ "

Kagome looked at Kikyo with sympathy, "Have you tried talking to him about this? Maybe he is just waiting for you to say the word…"

A sad smile made its way to her face, "Unfortunately every time that _I_ try to reach out to him to see him or even try to do anything similar to a date, he always has an excuse and doesn't want to see me. I am afraid that I have already fallen for him and he just doesn't see me as more than a convenient sex machine…."

Something about the words this woman was saying, touched Kagome's heart. She wanted to help her in anyway that she could. "Look Kikyo, I know we just met… But I hate seeing you like this and do you mind if maybe I just give you something to think about?"

Kikyo nodded her head in earnest. "Yes I would love that, I don't have many friends in general that I consider close enough to talk to about this, there is something _more_ that complicates him and I, but I don't want to talk about that. I obviously can't talk to my aunt about this, since our technical profession is to remain pure."

"I have zero judgment about that my friend, don't you worry. I just know no matter what _anyone_ says, it is up to _you_ to take the advice and make something happen with it."

She smiled again towards Kagome, making Kagome feel more comfortable about her advice.

"I think that _you_ know that this relationship isn't going anywhere and if its been over a year, it likely isn't going to suddenly take off… I know that it is tough, but maybe over this vacation it will give you the chance to cut things off with him."

"It is sad… and I _know_ you are right…I just… I did try… I would text him asking him to go out and he would say he was busy with his father or being tormented by his brother. I would try to invite myself over to his house, he just never gave me anything truly personal… We were truly never anything were we?" she said looking Kagome in her eyes.

"No… but also know that you don't owe him anything… would he even notice if you were gone all next week?"

"Probably not…" she trailed off slowly.

"Did you guys have deep conversations…?"

"All the time… that was why I thought it was love between us and not just lust. We would have sex and he would be so sweet and we'd stay up for hours talking about our likes, dislikes, future goals… Just a lot of things…" she said refocusing on the tea set in front of her.

Kagome frowned as she felt bad for Kikyo, she could tell she had it bad. "I am sorry…"

The sad smile made its way back to Kikyo's face, "Its not your fault I'm in this messed up non relationship."

Kagome thought of Inuyasha just then. "I may not be in a relationship like that… but I was in a relationship for close to 4 years and found out my boyfriend had been cheating on me for the last two of those years…"

Taking a small bit of delight in knowing that she wasn't the only woman that had problems with men in her life. "What did you do when you found out?"

"I broke up with him! He didn't want to be faithful because he 'needed' sex and didn't want to wait for me."

"That is horrible!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I hope he got what he deserved."

"I don't even think of him like that anymore, I only have a constant reminder now because…" she trailed off.

Seeing some discomfort from Kagome, she replied. "You don't have to talk to me about it, it is alright Kagome."

Smiling again, this woman was so easy to talk to, maybe it was there connection with Kaede and her shrine that made her feel like this woman was closer to her.

"No, its fine Kikyo, its just weird now because his older brother and I… well we are dating now." she said blushing.

A gasp from Kikyo followed by a giggle. "No!"

A smile made its way to Kagome's face just then. "Yeah, talk about complicated… But I think that I love this man… and best part of all… I think he loves me too…"

"Did he tell you this?" she asked feeling some happiness radiating from her.

"He didn't come out and say the word _love_ , but he did tell me in the way that he knows how…" she smiled continuously as they were talking about it.

Frowning slightly Kikyo asked something that bugged her. "If he hasn't actually said it, then how do you know?"

"My boyfriend is a man of few words, and of seemingly fewer emotions… If he says he cares for me or any specific statements… then it has way more meaning than those coming from people who talk all the time, you know what I am saying?"

"That makes sense if he is the introverted type."

"Introverted is almost too nice of a word to describe him." Kagome said standing up from the tea set and moving on to the scroll section.

"Well then that sounds like the perfect combination. Does his brother know about you two?"

"Oh heck no! He was still trying to get me back not too long ago, I cant honestly imagine the reaction he will have when he does find out about us."

"So you guys are going to tell him then…?"

She sighed, "If there was a way to avoid it, we would… but alas we cant."

"Well personally I would love to see the cheaters face when he finds out about you and his brother." Kikyo said picking up the next tea set.

Chuckling in response to what Kikyo said, Kagome replied "I think a part of me will be taking at least _some_ joy out of it… is that wrong?"

"I think that is normal, its just Karma, Kagome. He had it coming to him."

"So steering from that topic and back to you, I think you should enjoy the time away and relax, turn off your phone and ignore anything from him. Then when you get back you should text me and we will hang out." Kagome said reorganizing part of the section she was at.

The rest of the day flew by as they continued to converse and make a connection. Kagome really like this woman and came to the conclusion that she would just let her and Sesshomaru happen and stop stressing about it. She truly hoped that Kikyo would find her strength to leave this man. Happy that today was successful she looked forward to her new found friendship with Kikyo.

* * *

Sesshomaru hadn't seen Kagome since leaving the shrine that morning. It was odd; when he had gotten home his dad was scouring over a calendar and marking dates down while mumbling to himself. He had come into the room and briefly talked to his father about the family business before retreating to his room.

He couldn't believe he had said mate to Kagome, he personally wasn't even fully accepting of it, even though the priestess had him under her thumb. She had said _love_ …. he wasn't sure he understood the human term. Was love something he could comprehend? His father had boasted about _love_ but what exactly is it? He wasn't sure if he had anything to compare it to. Is love fondness? Is love _caring?_

Sesshomaru was at a complete loss as he looked through several definitions online. Many 'quizzes' popped up, but he was not going to take it _that_ far to understand love. The things that humans come up with sometimes are entertaining. He was utterly surprised that his dad hadn't brought up the mate talk with him since that day he sought him out. Then again his father was stressing over the investments that he was contemplating.

He couldn't get his priestess off of his mind and today was just moving at a slow pace. Sesshomaru realized he needed to occupy his brain with something constructive. It had been a while since he had trained with his weapons and decided to spend the rest of the day focusing on training.

Next thing he knew, it was dark outside and a slight sheen of sweat was coating his skin. Glancing at the clock in their dojo it was close to midnight. Standing up from his guarded position he cleaned up the dojo and made his way back to the main house.

Enjoying how he had spent the whole day training and preoccupying his mind from thoughts of his girlfriend, he needed to get something from his fathers office. Since it was past midnight he figured his father would be asleep and he wouldn't be bothering him. He opened the door silently to see his father standing with the human child in his arms. Sesshomaru was about to step inside the room as he did a double take looking into small golden eyes with a tuft of silver hair looking at him.

Frozen in shock he stood there for a moment longer. When he finally composed himself he slowly and quietly shut the door behind him. There was no mistaking the child scent it was Rin, but she had gold eyes, puppy ears and silver hair now. Who exactly was Rin?


	19. Chapter 19: Gala

Chapter 19

Gala

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers he was done with another book and nothing found about half blooded demons. It had been driving him out of his mind for weeks, who Rin's parents could possibly be. It was discerning that he never saw anything from Izayoi to indicate she had been pregnant. His mind was fuzzy with memories of her being pregnant with Inuyasha and he wasn't sure whether he remembers her having that pregnancy belly even with him or how long she had been pregnant for.

Rin was the opposite of what he was accustomed to, she appeared human more than she was a half breed. There was no mistaking that she was somehow related to them. Perhaps his dad had taken a sample of himself and had some female impregnated this new way that humans had been conceiving for modern times when they struggled to get pregnant; as far as he was aware Izayoi was still incapable of carrying a pup.

Frustration was the only word to be used to describe his stalemate in research. There was no way he could ask his father and let him know that he knew about the pups' secret; this was something that had to be found out on his own. A buzzing sound brought him out of his trance realizing that his phone was going off. Looking at the screen and rolling his eyes before opening the new text.

His father had been making him work with his brother to help with the gala that will be taking place in a week from now. He hated spending time with the half breed; if any half breed was to hang around him he would take Rin in a heartbeat. Sesshomaru would have to meet his brother in his father's office to complete their overall goal.

Not bothering to knock on the door he entered the office to have his father wave him towards the desk.

"Where is your brother?"

Pulling up a seat next to his father he replied, "He said he was on his way home and should be here soon."

"hn,"

Accepting this as silence and to focus on what was on his dads' desk they sat and combed through the paper work narrowing down their process. Inuyasha arrived a short time later and came in sitting down next to Sesshomaru. Working in silence helped ease some of the tension between the two brothers till their father decided to speak.

"To this Gala you two will be bringing dates." He stated not giving an option and still looking down at the paper in front of him.

Scoffing right away showing Inuyasha's distaste, "Why do we have to do bring someone?"

Raising an eyebrow and looking up at his youngest, this news intrigued him, last he knew he was dating Kagome, "If you are still dating Kagome then this is no issue… do you have something to tell me?"

"No we are still dating…" he trailed off looking away from his father, "Just we are going through a rough patch right now."

The lies spewing from the half breeds mouth was enough to turn Sesshomaru's mouth down in disgust. Not saying anything about it, but there was obviously no way that his brother was still with the priestess since Sesshomaru spent every night and every weekend with her.

"Then get her to come, it is not that hard to do Inuyasha. Tell her it's for our gala and that her father-in-law demands it. Kagome will understand son." He stated trying to get his youngest to look at him again.

It was oddly suspicious that it had been months since he had seen his daughter, every time he asked his youngest it was excuse after excuse. He was beginning to think that this "rough" patch was that they were broken up. Maybe Kagome wouldn't be his daughter-in-law; how disappointing. He was truly looking forward to grand pups from her. He would need to get to the bottom of this and soon; deciding that he would overlook his youngest behavior for now he turned to his oldest.

"And what about you my boy, you taking to this girl who has you considering mating?"

If Sesshomaru was the type to show his surprise on his face he would have, other than widening of his eyes he really didn't want to talk about Kagome in front of his brother. He still wasn't prepared to reveal this little secret just yet. Not giving into his father's questions he continued to scan the papers in front of him.

"Silence… that is all you can give me?" he asked trying to pry once more.

"It is not of importance father."

"Hn" he replied clasping his hands together in front of him gazing at his eldest. "You both are dismissed, I can finish up here."

* * *

"What is wrong Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked grabbing his hand as she turned her attention from the movie and onto him. He didn't reply to her and continued to watch the movie that she had picked out. "Don't try to act like something isn't going on. You aren't normally _this_ distracted."

They had been together so long and he just couldn't fathom her not being in his life anymore. Maybe talking to her now would get her to finally be quiet and stop focusing so much on him.

"As you know, I believe that Rin is really my sister and not just an adopted child. I just can't find a single thing everywhere and anywhere I look. There is nothing in all of our books in our library and I cannot find any information online." He replied pulling his hand from her and bringing her into his chest.

"Yes I knew your suspicions, but I have a feeling that's not ALL that is on your mind."

Sighing she always knew. The bond that they share was deeper than he knew if she could still tell that he was feeling something. "My father also insists that I bring who I am interested in, to the Gala next week."

Her eyebrows raised as she realized that _this_ was a big deal. He already knew Sesshomaru was interested in someone but he had no idea who this girl was, let alone that it was Inuyasha's ex girlfriend and childhood friend who he always referred to as his daughter.

"Oh I see…" She trailed off, this was a big step for them to take if they were going to take this. "And you are unsure if it is time to do this or not am I correct?"

"Hn."

"This Gala is next week?" she asked again thinking about whether or not _she_ was ready to come out to his family that they were together. It had been many months since they first began, and she loved him more than she ever thought possible. But, this was just a bit much, she didn't want to hear the gossip or the denial from Inuyasha again.

He nodded in response noticing her attention was drawn away from the movie as they both were now thinking the same thing.

"Well…. It's up to you, I am fine with what ever you decide." She stated realizing he would be the best to trust with this thought as well.

* * *

These human's were always superficial and were irksome with all the trivial things that worry them. Using his keen sense of multitasking part of him listened to what the current human CEO in front of him while he used his equally keen sense of hearing to listen for his son. Inuyasha had disobeyed him again and was nowhere to be found at today's Gala. He had looked all over for him earlier, his phone last pinged in Florida, of all places. Perhaps he was scared of his fathers wrath and just decided to avoid him until he had to come back home.

No he wasn't looking for Inuyasha, he was looking for Sesshomaru's signature. Sesshomaru typically didn't listen to his father and he was curious to see IF Sesshomaru had listened to his demands and brought his new "mate" with him. He thought his father was naive and didn't realize that his son's soul had found his mate. They appear to have partially mated but haven't finished it completely, for whatever reason they were holding back. He tried to have his son followed, but his eldest took after him and sensed everything; he now had 3 hospital bills to pay for, one for each of the demon's he had hired to tail his son. Hell, HE even tried to follow him, himself and the boy had outsmarted him and lost him in public. His son thought of everything to keep this mystery woman a mystery.

'Ah there's my boy.' he thought as the silver haired demon came into the room with a scowl on his face. He appeared to be looking in a certain area, but of course the old man couldn't see where he was looking; thus thwarted again. He looked away from the area his son was searching with his eyes to feel the hairs on his neck at attention as he found his son's golden pools looking at him less than a foot away.

"Father." Sesshomaru acknowledged with a slight bow of his head and looking at the human male next to him.

"Ah, Sesshomaru my son, this is Wong." He said pulling Sesshomaru in closer to him wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "He is the CEO of Scarlet industries."

Sesshomaru stiffened immediately at the contact his father had just made. He slightly bowed to the human in recognition.

"If you don't mind Wong, I need to speak to my son about something real quick; I'll be right back with you." he said dragging Sesshomaru next to him with his still wrapped around him. Pulling him to a corner where no one was near he decided interrogation was needed. "Is she here?" he asked scouring the room with his eyes once more, which would be hard to do since he didn't know what his son's mate looked like.

"Stop prying father, no she is not here." he stated coldly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Disappointment filled his fathers face as his dreams were shattered. Little did he know she WAS here, just hidden with a charm. Everyone that was human would be able to see her, it was the demons it hid her from. There were not many demons present, so it was not a big deal. He still had made sure that she knew that their interactions would be minimal at the Gala, but afterwards he had plans for them. It was even better that his brother had been MIA since the end of the week making the decision to bring her all the more easy.

"How disappointing when will I finally get to meet your mate?" he asked trying to read his son's reactions. He had a feeling that this woman WAS here but, it was something he would like to try to confirm.

"She is not my mate yet father." he pointed out even though they had completed part of the ritual.

"You have already taken the steps to complete within the year. She IS practically your mate, the ritual is almost a technicality at this point my boy."

So his father was more observant than he originally thought, maybe it really wasn't a good idea to bring Kagome tonight. "Enough. You have humans to entertain and I have things to take care of." He said bowing to his father and walking away.

His eyes scanned the crowd to find his mate talking to some human female. A slight smile formed on his face as he walked towards her. She had her eyes already on him as he drew nearer. She was stunning in a black one shouldered dress that stopped at her calves flowing out slightly giving attention to her waist and hips. He mentally began drooling as he couldn't wait to take her away from here.

Feeling his father on the opposite side of the ballroom he drew her hand to his lips causing her to blush and her heart to beat faster. "Kagome…"

"Sesshomaru," she replied heart jumping into her throat in anticipation. "This is Naomi." she said introducing the two of them.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment towards the woman and looked at Kagome dragging her away from the conversation before the woman could reply. He moved them through the crowd easily and lead them to a hallway that was behind the gala room. There were a few guests in this hallway as he took them further into the building itself looking for privacy.

His father was always a nuisance and in his business. He was already annoyed that he had to come to this stupid thing in the first place so he decided to just skip it all together now and Kagome looked so beautiful that he couldn't wait any longer.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned with her hand still in his, "Whats going on? Where are we going?"

Suddenly he tugged her into a dark corner and pushed her up against the wall. Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden chill of the wall on her back. She _knew_ what his intentions were now. His lips immediately found there way to her neck. A moan slipped from her while he pushed his hand up her dress lifting her up as he did. He was so hard against her core she realized that he needed this. They have never been so reckless before and it excited her.

Her pulse was in her ears as Kagome's womb flooded with warmth. She dragged her hands over his chest when his lips made their way up her neck and towards her lips. She felt him kissing her as if this was his last breath of air. Her panties were soaked in anticipation.

He wrapped her legs around him as he pushed her underwear to the side. Sesshomaru had never moved so quickly to have sex with her. Normally when they did become intimate it was games and foreplay, they were never in a rush and always made love. _This_ time it felt as if his intention was to fuck her. The excitement flowing through her was so intense. When he finally slid inside of her they both moaned in unison at the feel of each other again. It had been weeks since they had done anything and this was just perfect.

Pounding into her over and over Sesshomaru kept his lips on her neck to have something occupy his mouth. Kagome's breathing was so erratic she couldn't catch her breath. Every time he made contact with her cervix a moan would come out of her mouth. He detached his lips from her neck and pulled out of her vagina to drop her to her feet and turn her around reentering from behind. She rested her cheek on the wall as her feet turned inward at the sudden action. This was the first time that their sex felt animalistic, it was raw, passion, and lust all together. She became even more turned on at this point enjoying the feeling of him inside of her.

"Sesshomaru." Stated a voice as Sesshomaru was still pounding away into Kagome. A growl tore its way from Sesshomaru throat at this interruption.

* * *

Authors note: I am so sorry for the long hiatus I never planned on taking this long to finally update, hopefully I am back to where I can update often as I once did. All went down hill when I got the flu in early February and went to the hospital, then had family deaths, I gave birth to a beautiful daughter in late March and having to focus on a lot of things other than just writing. I have the next chapter almost complete so I will be releasing that shortly, keep an eye out for it :)


	20. Chapter 20: Sex

Chapter 20

Sex

It had been 5 minutes since he had seen Sesshomaru. Where could he have possibly gone? He could no longer sense him in the room meaning he had to have left. The boy knew no shame as both of his sons were now MIA at his own gala. Anger started to creep into his mind as he excused himself from the people he had been entertaining.

Pulling out his phone he tried calling Sesshomaru to no avail. He made his way to the door to the valet and asking him if he had seen Sesshomaru leave. Surprised when the valet had said that Sesshomaru hadn't left yet, meaning that he was still in the building somewhere.

A light bulb went off in his head as he realized his son _did_ bring his mate and tried to keep it secret. If they had wandered off then this means that Sesshomaru sought solitude and time with his mate. Surely his guard would be down. A smile made its way to his face as he went back inside and started checking the hallways and rooms he passed.

He had checked all the front hallways and rooms getting no results for signs of Sesshomaru. Getting a bit annoyed at this point he made his way to the back hallway and continued to check rooms. He made his way further back still looking and getting more and more discouraged when finally he heard heavy breathing and a slapping sound.

Ears perked up, there was NO way that his son was _fucking_ his mate in such a public place. At least finally he would get to find out who this mate was. He continued his way towards them and could see his son humping some dark haired minx. Not being able to see her face he noticed she had long dark hair and long fit legs. Figuring now was the time to say his name to get his attention, for FINALLY he would get to know who this woman was that was able to thaw his sons heart.

"Sesshomaru," He stated waiting for his son to stop his actions. Instead a growl had came from Sesshomaru as he continued on like nothing was happening but had released his aura which screamed death.

'Ah the boys beast is out during this particular mixing' he had thought as he stayed where he was and was currently standing with his arms crossed.

Kagome's heart had stopped when she had heard Inutaisho say Sesshomaru's name. He continued pounding away in her which was hard to ignore because it felt so good. She had tried to pull away when Sesshomaru had growled at his father warning him to stay back.

It was moments like this where the realization set in that he was not human. Since she _was_ human _she_ had a problem with being viewed while having sex and this was embarrassing for her especially in front of his father and particularly when he didn't know that they were together.

They hadn't been ready to come out publicly as a couple yet but now there was no choice with his dad not walking away. Sesshomaru had zero intention of letting her go, his beast was out and she could tell that he was going to finish one way or another. She was so close even though she knew they had an audience. His hand quickly made its way to her front rubbing her bundle of nerves to make her cum. A sharp intake of breath came from her as she came undone by his little action and _actually_ feeling him finish inside her from his motion.

Slowly she could sense Sesshomaru coming back into the right frame of mind as he patted her skirt down and making sure she was covered.

He was _pissed_ with his father for not leaving when he growled at him. Of course his beast was in control at the time but it didn't mean that he wasn't still present in that moment. Glancing over Kagome one last time to make sure she was presentable they had no choice but to let his father know that they were together.

"Father," He growled out turning his back to Kagome shielding her from him for now.

"Have you no patience to wait till you are _home_?" he replied in a harsh whisper.

Crossing his arms Sesshomaru stated, "This _was_ an abandoned hallway and nobody was _here_ in case you failed to notice."

Waving his sons' excuse off he still had no clue who this woman was. He had tried sniffing to no avail she must be doing a charm to keep her identity a secret. Moving faster than Sesshomaru could see he moved to see the woman who was standing shyly behind his son.

He was too shocked for words. His face didn't change or give any indication that he was shocked but he was. Staring blankly at Kagome seeing her squirm under his stare.

Switching back and forth on her feet she looked him in his eyes, "Um… Hi Mr. Taisho…" she said shyly trailing off and looking down to the ground.

Finally finding himself he glared at his eldest son. "We need to talk." he said with finality and leaving no room for discussion as both of them followed behind him.

He quickly led them to a room around the corner from where they were.

"So is it safe to assume that you and Inuyasha are no longer an item?" He asked folding his arms in front of him.

Biting her lip she looked at him and nodded. Feeling his moment to speak up Sesshomaru stated, "She broke up with him in August."

He continued to look at the pair with what seemed to be x-ray vision. "You found out he was unfaithful." he stated watching Kagome's eyes widen.

Her mouth dropped open as she wondered how he had known.

Sighing he could see the question in his gaze, "You pups think I am a fool. I can see when things are off with you two and I can tell certain changes to your aura's such as how I knew that you were basically mated."

Sesshomaru frowned at this. If he had known that Inuyasha had been cheating on her, why didn't he say anything?

"I never said anything because it was his mistake to make, it is not my job to point out the obvious, you are grown pups who have to make and live with your decisions." he stated answering what he was sure his son was thinking.

"Are you going to tell the half breed?" Sesshomaru asked crossing his arms in slight anger.

"Did you not hear what I literally just said? It is not my place, now if you want some advice, I would tell your brother, because I can tell that he is hellbent on getting her back if every time I've asked him about Kagome he just says they are having rough patches." He said getting ready to exit the door. "I will ask, that you do not kill or hurt your brother too much when he does find out, he has already lost Kagome; he does not need it rubbed in his face."

Swinging the door open and letting it close behind him, Kagome and Sesshomaru stood there in silence side by side, not fully sure what just happened. Neither could think of anything to truly say at this small confrontation.

Kagome had thought that this was going to be more extensive, but he didn't even ask how they had gotten together. In fact he hadn't asked them a single thing. Was he happy about this new revelation or was this upsetting to him? She wasn't with the one that he had been originally pushing her to be with. He had always referred to her as his daughter-in-law and wanted it to be so. So maybe because he wanted her in the family he had no qualms with it. Maybe-

"Stop." Said a strong male voice, interrupting Kagome's running mind.

Blinking rapidly as she came out of her own little world she noticed that Sesshomaru had moved to stand in front of her, and he was glaring at her.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to space out like that." she said apologetically.

Grabbing her hand once more to fully get her attention away from what just happened, "It was not as bad as you had anticipated."

"I am shocked that he didn't say anything about it, is he happy about th-" Stopping in mid sentence as she thought about _how_ Inutaisho found out, she turned bright red ashamed for what they had done.

Sesshomaru was confused by this sudden sense of bashfulness coming from her.

"He _watched_ us having sex Sesshomaru!" She stated in mild anger.

Now it made sense, she was always shy when it came to them being physical when to his kind it wasn't anything to bat an eye at.

"You over react."

Hyperventilate as she replied, " _Over react_? Over react? Your _father_ watches his _son_ having sex with a woman and YOU just finish and just have to _cum_ and in the process makes _me_ cum and that is okay with you?!" she half shouted out at him.

His lips formed a frown finally happy that she was breathing heavy and no longer shouting at him.

"It is nothing to witness 'sex' among our kind, I have seen my father and Izayoi plenty of times." he stated in a matter of fact.

Holding her hand to her forehead, "I think I am going to be sick," she said bending over at the waist putting her hands on her knees. She kept trying to drag fresh air into her lungs but it was as if her body was shutting down on her.

Sensing that she was about to faint he lifted her up with his hands and set her down lying flat on her back. He rolled his eyes as she was finally calming down. Humans and their modesty, he will never truly understand these creatures.

After a few moments her breathing returned to normal. "Are you well enough to stand again?"

Nodding her head in response. She took his outstretched hand and lifted herself up. Dusting out the invisible wrinkles as her embarrassment flamed her face up once more. Goodness how many times can she have embarrassing moments happen in one evening.

"Look, demon's are closer related to animals than humans; believe me…" he stated making sure she was looking him in the eyes as he said this. "It is nothing to worry about."

Shaking her head up and down in response, its like he has her under a spell that she cant escape and just turned into a dumb, mindless school girl with a crush.

He stepped closer to her pulling her body flush against his once more as he dipped down to entice her lips into a kiss. This was a searing kiss that literally make her knees give in. A pool of heat reforming in her loins. Luckily his arm was wrapped tightly around her body holding her up as she moaned when his tongue entered her mouth.

She tried to battle him for dominance but she knew better, she would always give into him when he was confident. Pulling back slightly to trail kisses from her mouth to her ear.

"Now what do you say to finishing this at home?" he asked before grabbing her earlobe between his teeth and sucking on it.

A whimper escaped her as she once again could only nod in response. This caused her body to vibrate as he chuckled deeply in how he could mute his minx so easily. Taking this distraction to maneuver his other arm under her legs to carry her out.

He avoided any main hallways, since he did not want to get dragged back into the gala. Beckoning the valet forward to get his vehicle, he placed her into his car as soon as the valet pulled up. Moving at inhuman speed he got behind the wheel and left the parking lot.

Kagome immediately attached her lips to his neck while he continued driving. The shrine was approximately twenty minutes away depending on traffic. He was determined to get there in twelve minutes, damn the traffic lights to hell.

She kept trailing down his neck undoing the top buttons on his shirt. He groaned when she started to unbuckle his pants. They hardly ever go down on each other, maybe he wouldn't make them get home in twelve minutes if she was going to give him 'road head' as the human's called it.

A sharp intake of breath escaped him when her hand wrapped around his cock. She started pumping her hand slowly up and down as her lips were still attached to his neck. Sending all sorts of chills all over his body she made her way up to his earlobe sucking on it which made him whine like a puppy when it's human left it alone.

Whispering seductively she asked, "Do you want my mouth on your cock?"

She _never_ talked like this, my god did he get harder when she spoke like that. They have never had this public of a session before tonight and it was worth it all. Nodding at her question.

She giggled when she replied in the same voice, "I need you to say it _my_ demon male."

Good god if he wasn't about to cum just in her hand she really had taken to this role. His voice cracking slightly like a teenager going through puberty, "Yes, I want your mouth on my cock." he all but panted out.

Feeling the smile from her lips as she pulled away from his ear lobe she descended to his lap. Teasing slightly she ran her tongue over the tip and opened her mouth to breath on him but not actually take him in her mouth yet. She saw him thrust up trying to get her sweet lips around him.

Lifting her eyes up from her position she smiled and nodded her head as he did this. "No thrusting Sesshomaru, just let me fuck you with my mouth."

Noticing that he didn't deserve this teasing anymore she wrapped his dick with her mouth pulling and sucking on it at the same time as she bobbed up and down.

Switching her methods between slow and fast causing him to start thrusting again would make her pull away and give him a moments break till he could learn his lesson. Whimpering each time she did this to him, she was enjoying herself immensely. Gathering speed with her mouth, she began sucking harder and harder as she pumped her hand up and down on what she could not fit into her mouth.

Panting harder he could feel himself about ready to cum. "Ka-Ka-go…me.. I'm.." he tried to get out but she growled at him letting him know that she knew he was about ready to finish.

She finally felt him let loose in her mouth and it honestly was so bitter and gross that she had to pull away from him once she had caught it all and she looked for something to spit it in. Spitting it out into a small bag she had found in the glove compartment he was still trying to catch his breath. Grabbing a piece of gum that she had left in her purse in the car, the weird taste of his semen still coating her tongue but the gum was starting to now take the taste away.

Parking the car in front of the shrine he looked at the clock it had taken about twenty minutes, he wasn't in a hurry at the time. He was still hard from the anticipation of doing it again.

Not giving Kagome any time to realize that she had gotten out of the vehicle he was at her front door. She had forgotten that her family was out of town at the moment and they knew she had to stay behind for the gala.

Fumbling for a moment as she looked for the right key, her hand was shaking when she tried to put it in the key hole. He grabbed the key from her and opened the door, quickly locking and shutting it behind them.

He carried them upstairs to her bed where he peeled the dress from her and quickly stripped himself. He was still ready to go and she was dripping wet still from all the activity that he immediately entered her, holding her legs up and resting her feet on his shoulders.

Her eyes rolled back up into head as he hit her cervix over and over. She couldn't take it anymore, she was breathing so hard. Panting as she begged him to stop for a moment. He was utterly confused when she said that but he stopped. She pushed him away slightly to where he sat back onto his heels with his ass. She quickly flipped onto all fours and backed her ass up to his dick taking him into her pussy in one quick motion. Making both of them groan she started to rock back and forth putting a little circle in it. It was always slightly painful when _he_ did the circling, but when she did it, it was like heaven.

They both continued to moan as so rode him making her ass clap against his hips with each thrust. He took each cheek into a single hand gripping and squeezing, assisting her in riding him. Almost yelling from the pleasure of it all he pushed her to where her shoulders and breasts were into the mattress now and made sure her head was turned so she could breath.

He kept her ass gripped in his hands as he thrusted faster and faster and harder with each time. He was hitting her cervix so hard it was a mixture of pain and pleasure causing her to put her face in the mattress to cry out.

Squeezing her ass one last time he felt her cum all over him as she squirted from the power of his thrust, soaking all the sheets around them. With the feeling of her juices literally coming out of her he came inside of her causing both of them to pant. The forceful orgasm that she had felt like it had gone on for minutes and her legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh MY GOD! I guess that is what its like when women say they cant walk again, or at least not right away. I've had problems walking before but right now I feel almost crippled." she said not realizing that it came out of her mouth.

He laughed genuinely at this response which he was pretty sure she hadn't realize she said out loud. They were both trying to catch their breaths in the soaked bed making her feel completely gross.

Once she caught her breath she had Sesshomaru clear off her sheets and blanket, thank goodness she had a water proof mattress protector. She normally just needed it because she always went to bed with water and she would often spill it in her bed.

Taking a shower together was difficult for _her_ as he had to hold her up the whole time because she was still weak from their session. She could tell that he enjoyed this very much because he was the one who caused this to happen to her.

"Its not very funny Sesshomaru!" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest as she was laid down on the bed waiting for him to join her once more. "Now come to bed."

Wordlessly he made his way to her bed and wrapped her in his arms, realizing that she was asleep before he could say goodnight. She was really tired if this was what happened.


	21. Chapter 21: Findings

**Chapter 21**

 **Findings**

She was sitting in a doctors waiting room fidgeting nervously. Waiting for her turn to be called.

"Kagome Higurashi." A nurse stated looking up from her chart notes.

"Coming." Kagome replied picking up her bag from the ground and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Right this way, Ms Higurashi." Following the nurse who was wearing Scooby Doo scrubs made Kagome chuckle quietly. "Have you been experiencing any symptoms of pregnancy?"

Falling somewhat behind the nurse she continued to fidget as she was asked the question. "Well… Yes and no… I don't know… that is why I want to be tested…" she stated sitting down on the exam table in the room she was now in.

"Well are you nauseous? Having problems eating?" She asked sitting down on the doctors' swivel chair ticking down her list of questions.

"I am a bit nauseous but I also cannot tell if it because I could be coming down with something or if something more is going on."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

"When was the last time you had intercourse?"

"Two nights ago."

"Have you been tested for an STD?"

"No, I have only had one partner and I know he has not been with anyone else."

"How can you be sure?" She asked looking up from the list.

"He is a dog demon." Kagome stated seeing the nurse drop her pencil. This statement made it so she knew she wasn't really being cheated. It was an understanding that with those of high demon blood were the most faithful of sorts; which is why Inutaisho was such an antiethical type of demon.

"I was going to say you are on birth control and it should hold, but having intercourse with a strong species would cause me some concern as well." She stated standing from her spot. "I will relay what you have told me to the Doctor and she will come in and discuss with you what course of action we might take."

Turning her back to Kagome she shut the door, but it didn't shut all the way allowing Kagome to still hear everything going on in the hall. The room across from her had its door open as the patient was leaving. Looking up from curiosity she saw Kikyo. Smiling she got up from her spot on the exam table to go say hi. She had no clue they saw the same Doctor.

"So we will see you back in 3 more months to check on the progress of your retention Kikyo. Remember you need to take the medicines and do the postpartum exercises that we gave you." The doctor stated as she turned around smiling to Kikyo.

Kikyo had smiled back at the doctor replying yes and that she had left something in the room turning around to get it.

"Well you have a good day miss; again we will see you in three months. "

Pausing before opening the door; did Kagome hear right? Retention? What is retention? Also post partum? Like Kikyo had a child? There was no way; she looked the same every time she saw her. What was going on? Should she talk to Kikyo? Maybe she shouldn't say hi at this time. Shutting the door before Kikyo would see her; now wasn't really the time to talk to her. After all she was here to make sure she wouldn't be going through post partum.

Wow… this was a lot to take in as she couldn't help but to sit back on the exam table and await the doctor. It was another ten minutes before she finally heard the knock on the door pulling her away from her thoughts and where Kikyos' child could possibly be. She had never heard Kaede talking about a grand niece. Maybe it died... Her heart constricted as she couldn't think of the possible reaction that she personally would have to being in the same position as Kikyo. Her mind was soaring and she just had to know… Maybe one Sunday while she worked with Kikyo she would bring it up. She didn't know…

"Miss Higurashi. How are you today?" The doctor asked looking up from the sheet of paper, while sitting down on her chair.

"Well overall good of course, I just have some concerns."

"Yes I see here that you are having regular intercourse with a dog demon." She stated setting the sheet down. "And you are unsure if you could be pregnant or not because he would be more potent than your average human or demon?"

Nodding her head in response to what the doctor just said she began, "Well I haven't been having all the symptoms but I was also seeing about maybe a stronger birth control as well."

"That is understandable; well I would like you to pee in this cup." She said producing a cup from the cabinet next to her seat, "We will also test your blood as that can be more accurate but it can take up to two days to come back to us, depending on the results. If you are pregnant then we can't consider birth control of course as it is too late. But if you are not pregnant I suggest we try something stronger. Do you believe this demon is your mate?"

"Yes I do, we have talked about it and he feels that strongly about me." She stated.

"Then if he is very serious about you, and if you do not want children at this time then we will need to take this seriously. He may lie to you, to get you to carry his offspring, since demons have a stronger desire and will on a primal level to reproduce." The doctor said standing up. "I will have the nurse come in and take your blood then you will go to the restroom and leave your sample there."

Shaking her head as she took the cup from the doctor she was once more left alone with her thoughts. Would there ever be a time to bring up seeing Kikyo today? She was just unsure what she should do now. The curiosity was just eating at her but at the same time she didn't want to be rude. Before she could get further in her thought once more she was interrupted by the nurse coming in needle in hand to take her blood.

The nurse left with her blood in hand indicating for Kagome to follow her, she stated that the lab would call her once the blood results came back and the maximum it would take would be two days and at that time, she needed to call the office and make an appointment whether negative or positive for the next day after news. Nodding as she took the information in, she smiled and thanked the nurse and left to catch the bus.

She hadn't told Sesshomaru that she was going to be doing this today, as she wasn't sure if she could fully trust him, as the doctor herself had said that sometimes the primal over ruled the logical when it came to stuff like this.

* * *

Arriving home she couldn't get Kikyo off of her mind and what had happened to her and her child.

"You are finally here." said a smooth deep voice.

She jumped and grabbed at her chest, as if she had just learned how to breath again. "Sesshomaru," She said slightly out of breath. "What time did you get here?" she questioned coming close to him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him he began to kiss her neck. Gasping from the feel of his lips she tried to get away.

"Sesshomaru my mom could be home any minute!" She whispered as if her mother was in the next room.

Continuing his assault on her neck she maintained her position on trying to get away causing him to growl loudly.

"Sesshomaru I am serious!" She all but yelled pushing at his chest to get away.

Grabbing her hands in his right hand he held them together between his, using his other arm to trail down her back to her butt, lifting her so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around him if she didn't want to be dropped. Even though with him being a demon it is unlikely that she would fall in the first place.

Growling once more as she continued to try to resist.

"Enough!" He barked out finally getting her to stop moving. "Your mother was here when I arrived." Looking into her eyes as he continued. "They are on their way to the airport to pick up your grandfather."

Her eye brow lifted, how did that explain anything? That just further proved her point that they would be back soon.

"You are just proving my point Sesshomaru that they could be back anytime!" She exclaimed resuming her quest of getting away.

"Your grandfathers flight doesn't arrive for another hour, they are entertaining themselves till that time." He stated before opening her bedroom door and carrying her towards her bed. Depositing her on her bed, he witnessed understanding cross her face before attempting to finish what he had started.

Was it really a good idea to have sex if she wasn't sure if her current birth control was actually strong enough. Probably not, she needed to tell Sesshomaru so they didn't do something they regretted. He looked as if he was ready to pounce on her.

"Sesshomaru," She stated, pausing him in his pursuit. "I went to the doctor today…"

This stopped him in his tracks. Doctor? Was she sick? Did something happen? Taking a deep breath in, she didn't smell sick, in fact she smelled just fine and normal like always. Raising an eyebrow in question of why.

"I have been worried lately… like something just feels off… and I know I'm not ready at this point." She stated just talking as thoughts came flooding through her mind.

Worried lately? Something felt off? Not ready for what? She wasn't explaining a single thing as she said all of this. Some explanation that this was, he wasn't learning a thing.

"You are speaking nonsense," he stated in his usual manner, "Stop, relax and compose your thoughts."

Her eyebrows raised at this. Perhaps she wasn't making sense.

"I have been worried about my birth control… just something within myself is telling me something isn't right, like yes I am on the demon control, but you are stronger than all demons, I'm not ready for a child and I just went to see about a stronger birth control is all…" She trailed off.

She was worried about being pupped? Why? He wouldn't just abandon her, she is his mate after all and he had made that abundantly clear to her as well. He knew her reasons yes, she wanted to be married and done with school first but it shouldn't be such a huge deal.

Reading his composure giving the look of so? "Basically I don't think we should do it till I hear back from my doctor about a different birth control to use." she concluded standing firm on her decision.

"Hn," was his only reply. He stayed where he was standing as he considered an attempt to change her mind, but thought better of it; as she appeared very firm about her decision.

"I am hungry…. We could always go out to eat for a late lunch…" She trailed off trying to get his mind off of ravishing her.

"That would be acceptable." He said after a pause.

While he did talk more than he normally did, it still bothered her sometimes that he was as silent as he was. Standing from her spot on the bed and straightening out her shirt she walked towards the door with him bringing up the rear.

* * *

Three days later she was in the doctors' office once more with the verdict from both urine and blood test being negative. She had never felt the biggest sigh of relief in her life before. The Doctor had then recommend that she use the king demon ring which is something you get from the pharmacy and have to put up inside the vagina and sits up flat next to the cervix and can be removed for the act of sex then needs to be immediately put back in within the next two hours to be effective. The doctor had handed Kagome a prescription for the demon ring and was instructed to call the pharmacy to verify that she could pick it up that day.

Entering the pharmacy she had given them her name and date of birth was now just sitting waiting for it to be processed even though they had told her it would be done in an hour they had somehow gotten the wrong kind for her and so she had to wait. Reading the magazines they had for those in the waiting room she heard the bell ring indicating someone had came into the pharmacy.

"An order for Kikyo Hidaka"

"Date of birth ma'am"

Kagome's head shot up as she heard Kikyo talking and trying to get something. All the questions that had plagued her days ago came rushing forth. She had almost forgotten about them all together till now. Unsure if she should bring it up as it was something that was sensitive she waited to see how long Kikyo would have to wait.

"If you will give us ten minutes we should be able to get you, your prescription ma'am, Please take a seat. "

"Thank you," She replied looking up at the seats. Locking her eyes with Kagome a huge smile made its way to her face as there was one already plastered on Kagome's.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed happily. Hugging the woman as she stood up.

"Kikyo!" Kagome replied as the separated in hugs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Ah just getting my new king demon birth control."

"Oh! For the boyfriend right?" she stated smiling happily.

Kagome was unsure if she should bring up what was on her mind now about the appointment or just ask in return what she was getting from the pharmacy. After all the birth control comment is technically sensitive but maybe showing vulnerability will get her somewhere with what she wanted to know.

"What are you getting from here?" she asked in response.

The smile on Kikyo's face faltered somewhat; looking as if she was not sure of how to respond to Kagome's question.

"Just medicine and some things." She stated a little more stand offish.

Was now the time to bring up seeing her at the doctor's office. "Kikyo," she stated softly trying to enter this conversation sensitively.

"I um… I saw you at the doctors a few days ago… I was about to say hi to you when the doctor was talking to you about retention and… and.." Kikyo's face fell as she probably had an idea what kagome was about to say. "Post partum?" she ended in a question.

Looking away from Kagome the girls sat in silence for a few minutes before Kikyo sighed. "I'm sorry its just something I haven't really talked about…. And its hard to talk about… I haven't even told Kaede, or… well… anyone for that matter, I've not told anyone but the doctors…." She trailed off looking blankly at the wall.

"Hey Kikyo its okay, you don't have to tell me or talk to me about it. I promise I would be hear to listen, just if you need someone to lean on or talk to, you can always talk to me!" she stated holding Kikyos' hand trying to get her sincerity off to her.

Pausing for a long while till Kagome's name was called to pick up her prescription she started to say goodbye and see you later to Kikyo, when Kikyo said something.

"Do you want to go get some food?" Kikyo prompted standing up to get her prescription as well.

She appeared like she needed to talk and tell someone and Kagome didn't ever see or hear her talk about anyone else in her life, maybe she didn't have friends and was truly alone with something she finally needed to get off of her chest.

"Sure, I think there is a sandwich shop nearby if you would like to do that?" Kagome suggested with a smile on her face.

Kikyo sort of grimaced in an attempt to smile. Kagome observed that she was nervous and tense.

"Kikyo it is alright, we don't have to talk about anything and can just get food."

Nodding in response to what Kagome had just said they both was trying to come up with something other than the hard topic that was currently on both of their minds.

"I love sandwich's and this place is one of the best, as mom and pop shops normally are." she stated entering the place.

They were greeted with smiles by an older woman with graying hair, wearing a long flowery dress. once they entered and taken to their seats.

"Someone will be right with you." The woman left them with two menu's and smiled before returning to her post.

It was early enough that not many people were currently here, leaving them secluded for the most part.

Trying to break the semi thick atmosphere Kagome began to talk about Kaede' in an attempt to calm down Kikyo's nerves.

"Kaede is good as usual, she has said its been a bit since you have come by, and she misses seeing you." Kikyo replied in earnest before the waiter came by getting their drink orders.

Taking a pause in any further attempt to converse they began to look over the menu determining what sounds good to eat. The waiter was fast with getting them their drinks and they were able to give him their decision for food at that time, he left with a smile as the silence was once again thick.

A deep breath was heard as Kikyo prepared herself to spill what appeared to be everything. Kagome was trying to remember everything that was on her mind earlier for questions unless Kikyo was just going to talk.

"It all started over a year ago… The man I told you about that I was fooling around with and me wanting to be his girlfriend? But he just never wanted to commit and at some point I realized even if I didn't want to admit it out loud that he was never going to be what I wanted him to be…" She paused to take a drink of her sprite.

Kagome knew that she shouldn't interrupt and just let her talk, she hadn't told a soul about this and just needed to talk.

"It came to the point that I was sick and was rarely eating… I went to the doctor thinking I had the flu or something…. Of course they ran some tests and told me I was pregnant…" looking down at her drink she began stirring the ice cubes in it as if building up the courage to continue talking.

"When I was told the news I thought that my life was over, I went through the moment where I was just in denial of course…. Then next came my options, I considered abortion but I knew I could never live with myself if I had done that….. adoption is what I was leaning towards, but my first thing to figure out was how to cover up this pregnancy." Sighing she almost looked defeated as she continued her story.

"I mean I'm a Priestess… We are supposed to put on the front that we are pure, we shouldn't be having sex and ESPECIALLY not having sex outside of marriage, let alone having a child out of wedlock…. I understand that we are in modern times, but thinking towards OUR culture hasn't changed as quickly as I wish…" she said waving to the both of them as an example.

"I ended up doing some research and finding an ancient spell that would be… in essence; a glamour spell so that no one would be able to tell I was even pregnant. I performed the spell on myself and thought everything would be okay… I didn't even ever tell the father due to my relationship with him, he didn't even notice when I was towards the end of my pregnancy… That was my sign that it was not going to work, I mean normally wouldn't a demon know if we weren't meant to be… Well I thought that no one knew about us, when in my ninth month…" She paused again taking a deep breath.

What ever was going to be next must have been hard for her to relieve.

Clearing her throat and continuing, "My ninth month I had a knock on my door and opened it to… to my lovers father… He just barged into my apartment and made himself at home…." A far away look took over her eyes as she recanted her story.

* * *

The demon had long silver hair that was past his shoulders, it was pulled into a low ponytail with his business suit tight and polished.

Gaping as she knew that this had to be Inuyasha's father. What could he possibly be doing here and in my apartment?

His face was fairly neutral, not angry but not showing any other emotion either. "It has come to my attention that Inuyasha has been seeing you and you two have been sleeping together." He stated.

Her jaw dropped open as the shock of what had come out of his mouth in such a nonchalant way.

"Um." she squeaked fidgeting around as his eyes were on her intently.

"I am under the impression that you have not told him you are pregnant due to the glamour spell currently on you." He said walking to the windows and closing the curtains leaving them extremely alone now.

She began to get nervous as he did this. Why was he wanting such intense privacy? Was he about to kill her? Just get rid of the mistake and act like it never happened? Her heart began racing at this point.

"Calm down," he stated with a much gentler voice, "Nothing is going to happen, I just want to ensure the privacy of this conversation, no harm will come to you I promise."

She began to regain the control over her heart as he finished this last. "Then what.. may I ask are you doing in my home."

Turning away from the windows and making his way to the chair sitting opposite of the couch as she sat down as well he crossed his leg. "I have a proposition for you…" Taking a look at her trying to judge her reaction to what he was about to say. "I know that you are pregnant, and I know that it is my youngest sons pup."

A gasp escaped her as she did this and the room seemed to stand still for a moment as the conversation took on a pause. "h-how do y-you know?" she finally stuttered out.

She was always sure to be careful and not tell anyone so how did he find out? How did he even know they were together when they had never officially met? Inuyasha had always made sure that they were discreet and that nobody met her…

"My son is not as smart as he thinks he is, and he does not know when he is being followed unlike my eldest son." in answer to her question.

A silent oh was formed in her mouth at what he had just announced. So they were followed and they had followed her too, probably to the doctor appointments.

"It is under my current observation that you are now nine months pregnant and have no real idea or plans for this child… while you have looked into adoption you have not officially done anything about it." He said bringing his hands together. "I have noticed that there are no baby items in your apartment or that you have bought anything for the child either."

She blushed as she really had no idea or plan at this point and was just trying to go with the flow till she figured out what to do. "So?" she questioned, trying to act braver than she actually was.

He chuckled at this, "It would seem that you are much like my youngest with not thinking things fully through even if this was not planned." leaving the slight warming smile on his face trying to make this easier for her to break to her.

"To get back to my earlier proposition as I was saying…. My wife and I are unable to conceive again, Inuyasha was her only natural born child, the gift of motherhood was taken from her post Inuyasha's birth…. We have always wanted another child…"Gauging what her reaction was by what he had just revealed.

A look of sympathy and sadness had come from Kikyo when he had finished his little story. Making him comfortable to continue on.

"Anyway… W0e are willing to take your child and raise it as our own, and Inuyasha needn't find out. We will raise her and feed her ensuring she gets the best education and up bringing possible." He stated bringing his hands under his chin resting his head on them.

He wanted to raise her daughter? How did he know it was a girl? Did he want something in return? Would she be able to see her? Was this all too good to be true?

"What is the catch?" she asked seeing that there was no way there wasn't one at this point.

"You are very perceptive, the only "catch" as you put it, would be you would be giving up your rights and you would not see her unless she decides to meet you when she is older." Leaving this statement for her to decide he was sitting there waiting for her response.

Pausing before she spoke again, she was going to have to think on this, she really had no means to take care of a child and she really didn't have the ability to give her everything she was going to need. But this was a life changing thing to answer and she needed time to think on it.

"Can I get back to you mister…?" she drawled out as she wasn't even sure of Inuyasha's last name.

"Please, Inutaisho would suffice, and I will give you two days to think on it…." He inclined as he stood from his spot on the couch. "I will give you my card, and you can contact me when you decide." he stated before leaving the apartment just as quickly as he had came in.

* * *

When Kikyo had told Kagome the story though, she had left out names but understanding dawned over Kagome as she had finished.

"You made the decision to give her to her paternal grandparents to raise?" she asked quietly trying to keep her from crying.

A tear slid down from Kikyo's cheek as she had been holding it in. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying." she stated wiping her cheek from the tear.

"Kikyo you have every right to be crying right now!" She all but exclaimed, "You gave up your daughter and your rights to see her to ensure that she would be raised with love and someone that could afford her rather than struggling, you also haven't told anyone before and you needed to get this off of your chest!" standing from her spot she moved next to her and embraced her in her arms.

"If you ever need me for whatever reason you call me, I will always be here for you! You only did what you thought was right, I cant even tell you what I would have even done in your position."

Sniffling to calm down once again, Kikyo finally smiled a shallow smile and responded. "You think so?" she questioned.

"I know so," Kagome replied back getting back to her spot on the opposite side of the table.

"Yeah I guess you are right." she said as the waiter had come back with their meal.

After this whole event the food coming made everything more casual as well and they changed the conversation. The rest of the lunch went along smoothly with some laughter and getting minds off of what they had originally been here to talk about.

Authors note: Sorry its been so long, summer time plus writers block is a bitch. I think I'm over both so hopefully back to regular weekly updates.

Hey, sorry to disappoint with not actually adding another chapter which I do have finished but will be published either wednesday or Thursday so keep an eye out. But this update is I have just created a poll and if you could take a few seconds to go to it and put in your vote that would be great!


	22. Chapter 22: Understanding

Chapter 22

Understandings

Kagome had left the coffee shop with her mind blown, she could never imagine going through what Kikyo had been put through. She felt awful for her and wanted to be there for her anytime she needed her. Kagome had a lot on her mind at the moment. Not only was Kikyo and her pain a forefront thought; but her main concern at the current was keeping Sesshomaru off of her.

The doctor had told her the birth control should overlap but she has always been the cautious type. As the doctor had said, he is demon he doesn't care if she is pregnant or not; either way he would be there. It was hard to turn down a determined Sesshomaru, she already knew this.

Reaching for her keys, the front door opened for her before she could find them. Looking up into golden eyes her mouth opened wide at the surprise. His infamous smirk took over at the shock he provided her with. Sesshomaru immediately wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.

She knew her man alright, a one track mind. She protested as he lifted her up and brought her into the house shutting the door. He pushed her into the door before continuing his assault on her neck.

"Sessh-" she had to clear her throat to gain her strength again. "Sesshomaru!" she said firmly finally getting his attention.

"Your family is gone, and won't be back for a while." He stated as if that explained everything and went back to her neck.

Pushing her hands against his chest she continued to try to break him from his trance. Him and his one track mind at times is just too much for her and was always a struggle to get away from.

One more firm push sent him back with a growl, but he was at the very least _back_. She just needed a second to explain things to him, to apply some rules.

"Sesshomaru you need to stop!" she stated while trying to catch her breath.

Glaring at her he just couldn't figure out why she was pushing him away. Reaching forward to pull her back in once more she walked out of his reach.

"Sesshomaru I said stop!" she all but yelled again, making his eyebrow raise he stood back with his arms crossing his chest; waiting for her to continue.

Taking a moment to breathe Kagome started in on what she knew would be a tough conversation, "Look, I know that the doctor said my new birth control would overlap but we can't be be sure. I think we should take a small break from our _activities_ for now, just until the new birth control is in place."

Sessomaru's eyes narrowed minutely at the statement, "Pups are not an issue, why should it matter?"

Exasperated Kagome let out a long sigh, "I never said that they were an issue. It's just that it's extremely early in our relationship to be considering them."

"You are my mate. The length of our relationship does not matter."

Kagome looked to her ceiling in annoyance, she didn't know how to explain it in a way that he would be able to understand. She knew he wasn't trying to be difficult, but she needed him to respect her decision.

"It matters to me Sesshomaru it is important to me to finish school without any distractions; such as kids. They are a big deal and my motivation could possibly change. Then we can look at things like marriage and kids."

Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms as he took a step towards her, "Marriage is a mere human ritual, it has nothing of true value to mates."

Kagome matched his step forward with a step back, "Marriage isn't just some ritual! It's about two people pronouncing their love for each other, for the world to know! It's a way of bonding us for life!"

At this point Kagome was already getting tired with his lack of sensitivity towards her feelings. Marriage was important to her and she had looked forward to a wedding for a majority of her life.

"We are mates already! Demon traditions are deeper than your trivial human traditions." He growled not understanding why she would not back down.

"Don't demean my entire species!" She threw back at him, angry that he would say something like that to her. She knew his qualms with humans, but she thought he was starting to see something in them. In _her_. The fact that she might be wrong about that frightened her and kept her arguing.

"Is marriage that important to your happiness?" He asked, avoiding her last comment completely.

The fact that he didn't even acknowledge her comments on humanity was starting to get to her. She was starting to get tired, "Yes, Sesshomaru. It is."

He gave no response and it left Kagome feeling the need to mend this disagreement. She took a few steps forward and grabbed his hands from either side of his body.

"Look, Sesshomaru. I need you to be more accepting of my human heritage. If we continue on, you will have to accept not only me, but my family, and our future kids. You will have to come to terms with having a half breed as a child. Others will look down at them like you do to Inuyasha and you will have to accept it. I need to know that you can do that."

When he looked in her eyes he could see a bit of anguish and determination for him to understand her side. He just couldn't figure out why she was so adamant about this.

"I think you need to take tonight to just go and think over this and give me some time to try to think about your side of this argument too, and I promise I will see you tomorrow…" She trailed off walking to the front door and opening it.

He couldn't for the life of him figure out why? She was basically kicking him out of her home right now. What purpose could this serve?

He walked slowly to her standing right in front of her raising his eyebrow asking if they were ok basically. A small smile crept to her face and she reached out her right hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch, it reassuring him that technically they were fine. She lifted onto her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow, just think on what I said." she stated with finality as he stepped outside of the door and was immediately met with the sound of the door clicking shut.

He was at a loss, so many things were rushing to his mind. She actually kicked him out of her house, sure she had kissed him letting him know that they were technically fine and that she just needed him to think… but really what was there for him to think on? Humans were and would always be inferior to demons, it was just the way the world worked.

Arriving at his car he slowly got in and just sat in it, not even sure how they had gotten here. Everything seemed to be going just fine and then it just turned on him. He always knew that it meant that they would have half breeds. Her holy power was supposed to mean that they would be more of a threat and more powerful than your average half demon though, and this knowledge made him happier.

Starting the engine he just couldn't shake this thought, on top of that now that he was more focused he realized she smelled funny. It had nothing to do with the birth control that she had just been put on; even though it did make her smell 'off' too. Something about her smelled familiar but he couldn't figure out where he had smelled it before. On the drive home he had to make sure that she realized his point of view and hoped she would figure out why it wasn't a big deal. As he had stated he would always be there for her, nothing would change. These stupid human traditions were just killing him at this point and ruining everything.

Before he knew it, he had arrived at home. Entering the house it was loud with chaos. His father was chasing around his wife, while the baby was cooing and filling the room with laughter. His half brother was yelling at both adults running around the room. Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why everyone was just so happy and ridiculous right now. He wanted nothing more than to be alone right now.

Trying to slip past his family he made it to his room without being bothered. Maybe they could sense he was in a 'do not mess with me' mood right now. The people he didn't want to be with right now were surrounding him, while the person that he was missing didn't want to be in his presence at the present time.

Why was it a big deal if he didn't like human kind, if he still loved her and tolerated her family? That in turn would mean he would love his own children, he wouldn't just cast them out… Children? speaking of children… his nose twitched.

He knew where he had smelled that scent that was on Kagome before, it used to be on Inuyasha constantly when he cheated on Kagome… on top of that the scent was _very_ similar to Rin….

Rin had ears during the new moon, similar to how Inuyasha would transform to a human on the new moon. She smelled like the person on Kagome….

A knock on his door signified that his father was on the other side of it. "Sesshomaru." His father stated waiting for his son to open the door.

Sesshomaru got up from his bed to answer the door. His father was relentless and would stay at his door until he answered.

"What is going on son?" he asked coming into his son's room.

Both of Sesshomarus' eyebrows rose up in answer to him, as if he would actually try to talk to his father about his problems.

"It's something to do with Kagome I assume?" he inquired.

With neither a denial or a confirmation Inutaisho assumed it was and continued on with his inquiries, "Are you going to tell your brother of your new mate soon?"

When no comment came from his son Inutaisho gave a sigh and sat down on one of the many chairs in Sesshomaru's room.

"I know that you think I am just an old man who doesn't know what he's talking about, but I have lived a long and successful life. I understand what you're going through, heck I was in your position some 30 years ago," Inutaisho paused for a moment to look his son square in the eyes, "I used to be like you. I thought I was better than humans, and that I needed to mate with a demon of worthy blood. However, it wasn't long after you were born that I met Izayoi."

He paused again when a smile overcame him at the thought of his wife.

"My point here, is that it only takes one."

At the blank stare Inutaisho received from his son he gave a soft chuckle, "It only takes one human, to make you see how so very wrong you are in your thoughts."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he realized exactly where this little "lesson" was going.

"Maybe you taking steps with your family, with Rin and Inuyasha, will help you to see the irrational way you are behaving towards your mate."

Sesshomaru's mouth turned significantly downwards at the mention of his family, and even further downwards when he was chastised. What right did his father have to criticise him? He was not even aware of the situation.

"Stop overthinking things. One of the negatives of being so quiet all the time. Now come out here and spend time with your brother and sister."

Sesshomaru, realizing he had no choice in this matter stood to walk past his father. Before he could get to the door Inutaisho put a hand on his son's shoulder, a rare thing in this family.

"And son, for the love of our ancestors, please try and put yourself in your mate's position. What would you think and feel if you were her? It's something you need to think about and come to terms with. She is not your plaything; she is your mate."

Sesshomaru gave no response as he continued through the door towards the living room. Izayoi was now sitting on the floor with Rin in front of her trying to reach for some toys; while Inuyasha was lounging lazily on the couch with the remote in his hand. Sitting down on the chair opposite of where Izayoi was sitting he watched her play with Rin, while his father excused himself to the kitchen to make some tea.

Looking back and forth from Inuyasha to Rin, he had just put it together that his father hadn't cheated on his human wife and now realized this pup belonged to his half breed of a half brother. Scoffing out loud at the realization he also figured that somehow Kagome had come into the contact of Rin's mother which FINALLY solved the mystery..

If he was honest, he was surprised Inuyasha breeding with a human could still create some form of half breed himself. Sesshomaru had assumed that the human blood would dilute the demon part so much that it would be non existent. Perhaps it had something to do with their bloodline and how they were so much stronger than your average demon even though Inuyasha is only half. It finally made sense.

Demon's had their faults and weren't always perfect, along with what his father had said. Sesshomaru himself was always adamant about traditions, so why shouldn't he expect and respect those of his mate as well? He had taken the wrong stance over this issue and would rectify it first thing in the morning.

Sesshomaru was sure that coming to this conclusion so quickly would have blown the mind of his father; but he truly loved Kagome more than anything at this point. The human baby had made its way over to him and was now smiling up at him with a toothless grin and trying to grab at him. This small creature was adorable in her own way. He would never admit it outloud but he really started thinking humans weren't all so bad.

* * *

It was the morning after Sesshomaru's revelation and he needed to get to Kagome's immediately. Dressing himself the fastest he had ever moved to get somewhere he hurriedly hopped into his car and made his way to his mates domain.

Kagome had woken early, after having a rough night sleep from her little argument with Sesshomaru. She truly loved him and hoped that he would finally see where she was coming from; accepting her and her kind. Finishing up her morning routine she was currently in the kitchen waiting for her water to boil for her tea. she had plans to help her family this morning at Kaede's shop and they were all, some slower than others 'Souta,' getting ready to leave within the next hour or so.

The doorbell rang, withdrawing Kagome from her thoughts. Sighing she knew who would be on the other side of that door without even opening it. Walking to the door she opened it, greeting her boyfriend with a bit of a cold shoulder attitude.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome stated letting him inside as he nodded his head towards her in acknowledgement.

He came in and sat on the couch looking up at her. He showed no emotion on his face, even though on the inside he was nervous and apologetic. She was still standing by the door she had shut with her arms crossed looking at him, waiting for him to say something. Kagome raised her eyebrows asking him to talk. She was not going to say a word until he apologized.

"Kagome…" he said as if that was all he was going to say.

Her facial expression hadn't changed one bit as she still waited for him to continue on.

"Kagome, I would like to express that I was wrong yesterday." he stated.

"Yes you were, aaand…?" she questioned waiting for him to finish.

His eyebrow raised asking if he must say it out loud.

Growling in frustration she replied, "Yes you have to say it, or it doesn't count!"

"My father imposed himself on me last night and brought to my attention the fact that I feel strongly about my own demon traditions, which would therein, correlate to your feelings towards your human traditions." he stated finally swallowing his pride and admitting that he understood her side.

A smile made its' way to Kagome's face as she realized he finally got what she was trying to tell him yesterday. She was just positive he was too stubborn and his dad just noticed something was off with him and just dropped some wisdom on him.

"Fiiinally," she said uncrossing her arms and walking to where he was seated on the couch, "I am glad you came around, I also wish I could stay and we could talk more but I promised my family I would help them at Kaede's today because she is short on help this weekend."

Nodding his head, he did just show up unannounced. Agreeing that they would hang out later that day; He got up from his spot on the couch and followed her to the door where she opened it and leaned up as he met her halfway with a quick peck on the lips.

"What the _FUCK!"_ Inuyasha said as he witnessed the kiss between his brother and ex-girlfriend.

Authors note: Thank you for help with Editing and other parts of my story to author andsothestarsswallowedmewhole.


	23. Chapter 23: Knowledge

Chapter 23

Knowledge

Inuyasha looked at his phone for what must have been the tenth time in the last few minutes. He was anxious; it had been forever since he had tried getting a hold of Kagome. She kept ignoring his texts, even though it had been a while since he reached out to her. Being single just wasn't worth it like he had thought when he was taken.

She must still think about him from time to time is what he had thought. He just wanted to talk to her at least even if she wasn't ready to take him back just quite yet. She still needed time but she would come back to him. Inuyasha never woke this early and he knew she would be awake. It was time to take a trip to the shrine to at least talk to her.

Getting dressed in his bright red t-shirt that said Lincoln Park on it along with his cargo shorts he got ready to leave as he watched his brother take off out of the driveway. It irked him how Sesshomaru could get away with murder yet his father was still always all over him.

He stopped in the kitchen to get a quick breakfast; grabbing an oatmeal bar to tide him over till he reached Kagome's. Even if she was mad at him the Higurashi's never turned down feeding people. On his way to the shrine he kept trying to think about what he would ask her today to convince her to take him back in a friendship or preferably a boyfriend way. Pulling into the shrine parking lot he noticed a Range Rover that looked suspiciously like his brother's Range Rover, but there was no way.

He put his hands in his pocket as he made his way up the shrine steps. His nose twitched as he realized that he was picking up his brother's scent. Why would that jack ass be here? What business could he possibly have at a shrine? Standing outside of Kagome's door he was prepared to knock when the door opened and he caught sight of Kagome and Sesshomaru standing opposite and awfully close together. Then his brain stopped working for a moment when his brother leaned down to kiss his ex-girlfriend and their lips met briefly before Inuyasha shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"What the _FUCK!"_ Inuyasha said as he witnessed the kiss between his brother and ex-girlfriend.

Kagome pulled back and froze still looking directly at Sesshomaru while he slid his gaze to his brother. Silence filled the area as everyone tried to gather their thoughts.

Kagome was in a panic with a shiver going down her spine as Sesshomaru took a step in front of her. A growl leapt to his throat as he prepared to fight his half breed brother to protect his mate.

"What is this huh?" He asked with his nostrils flailing, "A ruse to get back at me for cheating?"

"Inuyasha it was not like that at all! It just happened! We can explain…" She said trailing off seeing his face turn redder and redder with every passing moment.

"No," he said cutting her off, as he backed down the stairs, "There is no need to explain anything, I get it. I cheated, I'm the bad guy; so your best way to get back at me was to hook up with my brother."

"Inuyasha!" She stated angrily while crossing her arms in front of her chest as he kept backing away.

He paused in his steps, "What Kagome."

"Look, I'm sorry, we should have told you, but we couldn't have helped this. Stop being a selfish prick thinking that we got together because of you; don't think so highly of yourself. We are mates and I love him." She said pulling up next to her silent lover as they watched the already mad Inuyasha continue his decent.

Inuyasha felt dizzy at the words 'mate' and 'love.' How could this be happening? He knew what came with demon mating and the thought infuriated him. He waited 3 damn years and she gave it up to his piece of shit brother just like that?

Rage pierced his blood as he unconsciously sniffed the air, smelling their scents mixed together for the first time. They were intertwined. He just couldn't believe it.

"You give it up to him in two fucking seconds when I had to wait years? No! Screw you Kagome and you can go fuck yourself Sesshomaru!" He spat out reaching the bottom of the stairs now.

In the blink of the eye Sesshomaru was in front of his brother with his hand around Inuyasha's neck. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he stayed silent, looking deeply into his half brothers eyes growling at him.

A shriek flew from Kagome's mouth as she raced down the stairs to calm her mate down.

Just freaking great! They had just made up now he was turning demon and looked prepared to kill his brother.

"Sesshomaru!" She stated firmly trying to get him to let Inuyasha go.

Sesshomaru growled even more squeezing his hand tighter around Inuyasha's neck, while Inuyasha was flailing trying to get away from him. He was strictly beast at this point.

She decided that talking wouldn't work. Reaching her hand up to Sesshomaru's face she cupped his cheek. Closing his eyes slowly the grip on Inuyasha's neck loosened enough for him to escape.

Inuyasha saw the way his brother moved for her; it made him sick. He just couldn't take it anymore. Inuyasha fled the scene.

They stood at the bottom of the stairs still staring at the spot that once occupied the estranged Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru." she whispered looking at him standing there with his eyes closed. She still had to go to Kaede's to help even though now this moment was on her mind on how to handle it.

"Go." he said opening his once again golden eyes and kissing her forehead, "I will take care of this." he stated casually walking towards his car.

Even though Kagome knew he was heated in the still she shouted after him, "Don't kill him!"

The slight turn of his head was the only note she got from him in acknowledgement. She started to make her way to Kaede's shop. A nauseous feeling made its way through her, as she could only imagine the impending fight between brothers.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway seeing Inuyashas' car already there. He parked his Range Rover and exited noting that his brother was inside the house already. Opening the door to the house his hand shot up to catch the fist coming towards him.

"You fucking prick!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru closed the door behind him while still holding onto his half brothers hand. Swiftly moving Inuyasha's hand behind his back he pushed him against the wall, pulling up on his hand causing Inuyasha to whimper slightly. "Get the FUCK off of me!"

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho yelled coming into the kitchen to see why his youngest was mouthing off. "Language! Your sister is in the living room and can hear you!" he said seeing Inuyasha pushed into the wall with Sesshomaru keeping him there.

"Father," Sesshomaru stated calmly in reply. He had already let Inuyasha get the best of him once, by provoking his beast to come out.

"Why are you holding your brother to the wall? Let him go."

"He was the one who initiated it."

"The fuck I initiated anything! You were the one who stole my fucking girlfriend." Inuyasha said before getting released by his brother and immediately found himself leaning on the floor with his ear in between two of his father's fingers in a tight painful grip.

"Stop with the profanities Inuyasha," he stated coolly looking into his youngest eyes to make sure he understood what he was saying.

Grumbling under his breath, "Yes father."

"Now again. What is going on?" he asked looking from his oldest to youngest.

Looking at his father nonchalantly he waited for Inuyasha to speak up.

"Sesshomaru stole my girlfriend and has mated her." He said with disgust towards the end.

Raising an eye brow, Inutaisho finally understood. "You found out him and Kagome are together you mean?"

If you could hear brains coming to an immediate stop from shock, you would have when Inuyasha realized exactly what his father had said.

"You _knew?_ " he asked accusingly now turning some of his anger onto his father.

"It was not my place to tell you, as it is Sesshomaru's business and his alone." Inutaisho said crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked at his oldest waiting for him to explain.

"I do not owe him anything in the slightest; he cheated on my mate for years. She broke up with him; how she and I got together is none of his concern. His _only_ concern should be my mates' happiness, not his selfish actions." He stated not breaking eye contact from his father.

Inutaisho tilted his head slightly in agreement with his oldest. "That is your explanation then Inuyasha."

Standing up from his spot on the ground, he was still pissed as can be. He knew a lost cause when his brother and dad were on the same side of an argument. Grabbing his keys from the counter he stormed out without another word.

Not moving from either spot that they were in, they continued to look at each other. "Sooo how did he come to find out?"

"He saw us kissing." He stated moving towards the fridge.

After another pause his father replied, "Well good it is now all out in the open."

Stiffening slightly at the hypocrisy of it is all out now. Not moving from his motion in the fridge he jived his father quietly, "All out, like Inuyasha knowing that Rin is actually his daughter and not adopted sister?"

The silence that followed was immense. Angering Inutaisho slightly by the implied accusation behind those words coming from his sons' mouth, "Stop." He said.

"I wasn't the one who said it was all 'out in the open' now was I father." He once again chided.

"As you do not have to explain your reasons to your brother, I do not have to explain myself to a _child_ " Inutaisho responded with quick wit.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied as his father left the room. If he was being honest he was mainly upset that his father interrupted their fight. It had been a long time since they had any fights and had looked forward to it. He truly understood why his father didn't say anything to Inuyasha about Rin due to his obvious immaturity, but he didn't need to know that.

Looking at the clock, he still had many hours till Kagome would be able to hang out. He pulled out his phone texting her to ask if she wanted to come over. As usual she replied promptly and agreed as long as Inuyasha was out.

Sesshomaru was preparing to leave to go and pick up Kagome from Kaedes' when his dad stopped him before the garage.

"When you get back with Kagome, you and her will be watching your niece tonight, because Izayoi and I have a last minute dinner to go to with some possible clients." He stated dropping all the ruse of Rin being 'his sister'.

"Do I have any choice?" he stated daring his father to make Inuyasha come back and take care of _his_ daughter.

"No," he said with finality.

Sesshomaru closed the door loudly behind him before he got into his vehicle and drove off to the only person who made any sense anymore.

* * *

Looking up from her place at the counter she saw her boyfriend standing outside of his car looking at her and Kikyo. A smile made its way to her face as he stood there waiting for her. After this morning's chaos and todays' busy foot traffic at Kaedes' she was ready to go home.

"Kikyo, my ride is here if you are okay with me going now?" She asked turning to grab her things.

Kikyo glanced out of the window and her heart stopped at the familiarity from who was standing near a very nice and expensive looking vehicle. Trying to calm herself down, she built up the courage to ask, "That is your boyfriend?"

Not thinking anything of her weird change of mood Kagome replied, "Yup, that is him Sesshomaru Taisho."

If Kikyo could have fallen over she would have. All three Taisho male's looked eerily similar. Her heart was trying to figure out how to move once again. This means that Kagome was going out with Inuyasha and she didn't realize that he was even dating anyone when she and Inuyasha got together. This is the smallest craziest world ever was the only thing she could think.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked before reaching forward to hug Kikyo goodbye, noticing her stiff posture.

Clearing her throat and shaking her head acting as if she was in a day dream for a moment, she replied sweetly back, "No everything is fine, just spaced out momentarily. You have fun with your boyfriend tonight okay?" She said trying to convince Kagome everything was fine.

Kagome tilted her head slightly but shrugged it off as Kikyo was probably anxious to get off work and back home now.

"Alright I will see you later." She said with the door swinging behind her. The tall demon standing in front of his car moved forward to hug his mate.

As soon as the door had opened he smelled Rin's mother confirming that it was this woman. He had observed through the glass how Kikyo and his mate could pass as relatives. Oh how the plot thickens.

"Sesshomaru," She greeted kissing his cheek as he opened her door for her.

"Hn."

After a brief moment of silence on the way to his house she cleared her throat. "How did everything go?"

His glanced to the side at his mate said so much without verbally saying anything.

"Is he okay?"

"He is in one piece." He stated gripping the steering wheel tightly, getting annoyed.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It is not like that Sesshomaru; I just want to make sure you _both_ didn't take it too far."

"My father was there." He said hoping this conversation was done.

If his father was there, then there was no way that they took it too far. "Okay, welllll…. Positive is now I can come over because we are out in the open now."

"Hn." He replied pulling into his driveway, noticing the half-breeds vehicle was still gone.

She opened the door to immediately be pulled into a bear hug by Inutaisho.

"My daughter-in-law!" He exclaimed, squeezing her closer to him even though she was already smothered against his chest.

Patting him on the back but also trying to escape to catch her breath a muffled, "Inutaisho," came from her.

"Let my mate breath father." Sesshomaru stated walking past them both towards the living room.

Letting Kagome go, Inutaisho took a moment to steady her before kissing her on the forehead and leaving through the same door she just came through.

"Have a good night you two!"

Kagome walked to the living room seeing Rin sprawled on the floor surrounded by toys and appeared enthralled with a train. She smiled at the innocent little girl.

Sesshomaru was seated on the couch behind Rin with the remote in his hand flipping through the channels. "I have found out who the mother is of Rin." he said as if they were just talking about the weather.

Frozen in her movement to sit next to Rin, she looked at him astonished. "What?"

"You work with her at that shop." he said in a matter of fact, finally landing on a channel to watch Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest.

All the breath in her lungs escaped at this new revelation. The wheels were turning in her head as everything he said clicked with everything Kikyo told her… So she was seeing Inuyasha behind her back, but she didn't know about Kagome at all so she cant blame her for being with Inuyasha like that…. but Inutaisho threatening her, she just couldn't understand why he would do such a thing. This was too much to take at one time. She looked to Sesshomaru who was casually watching tv.

"Seriously Sesshomaru!" She said with slight anger at his statement. "What is wrong with you?"

An eyebrow raised as he looked at her in confusion.

"You just told me so nonchalantly, I don't get it!" She all but yelled at him.

"I only found out when I picked you up, I had suspicions but I didn't know who the woman was at all till literally 30 minutes ago."

She frowned and crossed her arms in front of her as she stared him down. She knew that lying was beneath him so he was actually telling the truth. Now the problem she was thinking about was how to get Inutaisho to accept Kikyo and if Kikyo wanted to see Rin.

"Wait, does Inuyasha know that Rin is his?" she asked quietly.

"I believe on a base level he knows, but actually knowing in his mind I doubt the half-breed is that bright."

A pinch on his arm made him blink and look at Kagome who moved faster than he even knew she could as he finished that statement. Again an eyebrow raised.

"Stop calling him half-breed, Inuyasha is a dad and Inutaisho had no right to treat Kikyo the way he did." she stated sitting next to her boyfriend.

He didn't say anything. He personally didn't care one way or another, but it was a bit odd to him that she didn't seem to care at all about this since it did happen while she was dating the half-breed. "How are you not more upset about this?" he asked curious on just how calm she was.

She sat in silence for a moment, how was she so calm? Maybe it was because she knew Kikyo and she was such a nice person that didn't deserve this in the slightest. She also knew that Inuyasha never told Kikyo about her….

"I don't love him anymore, I think this is why I am more calm about this, all I can think of is you and our future together, not the past and what was…. I do actually like Kikyo too, so this might have some affect on it." she stated resting her head against his shoulder.

Their future together! God he loved the sound of that, his chest wanted to swell with pride but he knew he shouldn't boast about having her love for him. He was much happier than he knew he could be to have her react this way to the news. "I love you my mate." he said stroking her shoulder in a loving way.

She was hoping he wasn't trying to insinuate they do anything right now, because Rin was still wide awake and they _were_ supposed to be babysitting. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to snuggle and cuddle just yet. She moved away from him and too the floor to play with Rin.

"You know, I may not love Inuyasha anymore but I think he has the right to know Rin is his, and I definitely need to make sure that Kikyo is allowed to see their daughter, but how do we go about this?" she asked moving the train back and forth making Rin giggle.

He really wanted to drag his hand over his face at this. She always had to help everyone and meddle in some form or fashion. He literally didn't care in the slightest, but anything to make her happy. God did he hate it when they argued and they had just made up, so he will have to just go along with it. "I am sure your wheels are already turning with a plan, my love."

* * *

 ** _I am sorry for the long break everyone, we have one more and final chapter and then this story is finished._**

 ** _Thank you for being patient and I look to upload the final chapter (which needs edited) uploaded NEXT weekend._**

 ** _I love all the reviews keep them up, they do actually help! Also look out for the first chapter to my next story next weekend as well if any of you like this story. Next one will have a similarity with Inuyasha cheating on her, but this time will be way different and I hope everyone will love the story idea._**


End file.
